


Once Upon a Pirate Ship

by freckle_face



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No First Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Kidnapping, No Curse, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Pirates, Princess Emma Swan, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckle_face/pseuds/freckle_face
Summary: All Princess Emma wanted was to enjoy some time away from her home and surround herself with people unaware of who she was. Immediately she became intrigued with the man who flirted with her and introduces himself as Killian Jones. She was enjoying herself until a fight broke out in the tavern, but believed she was in luck since the handsome stranger was there to help whisk her away undetected. What was unlucky was the fact that this encounter was actually part of an intricate plan. Soon she found herself on a pirate ship to face the mercy of Killian Jones’s brother; Captain Damien Jones of The Jolly Rodger
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 118
Kudos: 152





	1. Hello, love

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to be posting this. It is my first dive into fan-fiction, and a compilation of idea's and "what if's" that I've gotten over the years. I already have the entire story line plotted out with multiple chapters written, so I'll just keep moving ahead with the rest of the chapters and post either once or twice every week or so. Special thanks to Chocovian for becoming my beta reader, you are awesome.  
> Be prepared, there is smut, some non consensual stuff, and an attempted rape. I will post large warning at the top when we start to delve into those chapters because I wouldn't want anyone to start reading it without warning.  
> Thank you in advance for reading my story :)
> 
> Princess Emma thought she was just enjoying a night out when she met the captivating Killian Jones, and everything seemed to be going so well.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The moment she walked into the door, Killian Jones knew who she was. To be fair though, he was waiting for her. It had been just over a week since the Princess of Misthaven had been able to leave the castle and considering he had been watching her for over a month, he had patiently waited and knew that her arrival would happen any night. 

She wore a cloak in an attempt to shield her existence, pairing it with a simple blue dress and bodice he knew was unparalleled to the intricate gowns and corsets she wore in her day to day life. The moment she removed her hood he couldn’t help but admire the golden tendrils as they cascaded over her shoulders in waves. 

She was beautiful, there was no denying that, and had this been any other maiden he was sure that he would be able to convince her to join her in his bed. As much as he enjoyed the thought, he knew that there was a different task at hand. Killian had been watching her from a distance for so long, and now was the time for him to make his move. 

As she drew in from the doorway and moved towards the counter of the crowded tavern, Killian was able to quickly identify which of the two men were the undercover guards there to protect their princess. 

It still baffled Killian that she didn’t realise her parents were clearly having her followed whenever she “snuck out” of the protection of the castle walls. These men stood out in how they would keep her within their gaze in a protective and subordinate way rather than with the usual lust filled glare most of her admirers would hold. On one hand, it was sweet that her parents clearly cared enough about her feelings that they would feign ignorance in her quest for freedom every once in a while; on the other hand it was foolish, extremely foolish.

Downing the remainder of the rum in his glass, he had two tasks at hand; to grab another drink, and finally introduce himself to the princess.

Walking into  _ The Dusky Rose _ , Emma gave a sigh of relief. It had been some time since she was able to venture out from her home, and she was glad to be surrounded by people who would not be able to immediately identify her and change their demeanor towards her. She loved her parents and knew that they loved her-- _ there was no denying that _ \--but it was also impossible to deny that there were times she wished that she would have been raised in her father’s upbringing as the child of a shepherd, rather than the life of a princess which is her birthright through her mother. She hated the feeling that she was pitying herself, and she was following in the overused tale of the “poor little princess”. 

As she pulled her hood down she took in a deep breath, allowing herself to enjoy the comforting smells of simple foods, ale, and the saltwater that clung to the sailors who often frequented this seaside town. She then proceeded to weave through the various patrons, making her way to the counter to order herself an ale.

Just as she was about to get the bartender's attention, she heard a sultry voice to her left call out first.

“A rum and an ale, would ya mate?” The stranger asks. She turns to look at him and takes a sharp breath which she hoped was unnoticeable to the figure before her. “That is, unless you'd rather a rum as well, love.”

Emma had come across her fair share of attractive men in her life. Recalling the various balls where she'd been introduced to numerous suitors of different sorts, as well as the men who would approach her in this very tavern, yet there wasn't a single face that could come to mind to outmatch the man who was standing before her. She first took in his impressive garb. His thick leather coat gave a grand presence as it flowed midway down his legs which were also covered in the same material. Besides the leather. He paired a silky black shirt with a velvet vest the colour of blood. She also admired the way that his necklaces accentuated the fact that he had a nearly complete disregard for buttoning his shirt, leaving his muscled chest fairly exposed in a deep vee.

As she looked at his face, she noted that the way he presented himself style wise only helped enhance his features. The stubble that peppered his face matched his dark brown hair, and she enjoyed the way that his lips curved into a slight smirk. Above all else though, the most striking feature were his eyes. Rimmed with charcoal, the mark of a man of the sea, his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. A sea blue that you could easily drown in if you stared too long.

“Do you always call women ‘ _ love’ _ before you get to know them?” Emma questioned.

He smiled in a way that could draw any woman in, leaning forward. “Well I always do with the beautiful ones, especially if I have yet to learn their name.”

“And I guess I’m to tell you what it is if I accept your drink,” she retorted with a smirk of her own.

“Well, we could always remain as nameless ships passing in the night, if you prefer.”

“Emma… it’s Emma,” she replied, hesitatingly holding out her hand to offer a friendly shake.

He took his ring clad hand to hers and brought it up to his lips, giving it a lingered kiss before giving her a dramatic bow and greeting her with her with hooded eyes. “Killian Jones, at your service, m’lady.”

She can't help but roll her eyes at the theatrics of it all. He was obviously good looking, and it was a fact that was not unknown to him. She was certain that he could put in minimal effort to charm any woman to follow his whim based on attraction alone, so this extra flare is done clearly for his own amusement.

Killian placed some coins on the counter, then proceeded to hold the ale out to Emma as he took a swig of his rum.

Emma was often approached by men when she visited  _ The Dusty Rose _ , and almost always she would indulge them in conversation. She knew that the encounters would never leave the confines of the tavern, despite the pleas she would hear from the men as the night would draw to a close, but she craved interaction with people who weren't in her usual company. She would find ways to steer the conversations away from herself and have the other person take the lead; this was achieved easily as her interest in their stories would play into their egos, allowing them to boast pridefully. This was why she was here, to live vicariously through these strangers, a life she knew she could never experience. 

Taking the drink from his hand, she was certain that Killian Jones would have some interesting stories to share.

He smiled with a sense of accomplishment as he held out his arm for her to take. Emma accepted the offer, and he led her towards the back of the bar to a secluded table.

As she went to grab a seat for herself, Killian stopped her and graciously pulled out a chair for her. 

“Such a gentleman,” Emma said as she took her seat.

“Always a gentleman,” He replied as he sat down and leaned back comfortably. “So what leads a lovely lass such as yourself to this fine establishment?”

“Well…” She began, “just some drinking and conversation, I suppose.”

“Well if you're offering more than words, I would be more than happy to partake, darling,” he said as he leaned forward.

“Calm down,” she rolled her eyes, “do I look like I’m that easy to win over?”

“No… but I do enjoy a challenge.” He let the words linger into the air before breaking out into a smirk.

“So what brings you to town?” she asked before taking a sip of her drink. “I know I’m not a regular here, but I also know I haven’t seen you here before”

“Nothing that would interest you, I’m sure,” he said, “Just some business matters to attend to.”

“So you're a ship merchant then?” She questioned.

“And what makes you say that?” He shot back.

“Well,” she began “you have that cocky sailor attitude, but you aren’t exactly dressed in a uniform, are you?”

“Aye, very observant love,” he nodded, “I’m certainly a man of the sea, and I’m guessing you can say I’m a merchant... of sorts.” 

Emma raised her eyebrows at the last part. “What do you mean by ‘ _ of sorts’ _ ?”

“What I mean,” he started, “is that my crewmates and I go where we want to go, and yes we’ll sometimes ship or trade wares if the opportunity arises, but we're more motivated by our desires rather than following orders.”

Emma thought that that was an interesting way to say he was a freelancer, but she didn’t bother questioning it.

They continued talking for what seemed like hours, the only thing that helped Emma keep time was the number of drinks she had. She was in no way drunk, but she had certainly had more drinks that she normally would and was in a tipsy state. She had indulged herself more because she enjoyed talking to Killian so much. She listened intently to his stories about the different places he had visited, and she couldn’t help but be excited by some tales of more unhonorable nature such as bar scuffles and ship racing. 

Emma also enjoyed the shameless flirting and even flirted back a little. She was not normally one to do so, knowing it would give a man the wrong impression, but it was easy with Killian. In her mind, she also justified that if she flirted back with him, then the blush she knew was reaching her cheeks could subside quickly. 

Emma was wholeheartedly laughing at Killian’s latest story, finishing the last sip of the ale from her glass before continuing. “I don’t even understand how something like that is possible.”

“Anything’s possible, love, when you're a desperate man at sea surrounded by bloody idiots.” Killian was laughing as well.

After the moment subsided, Emma looked at the empty glass in her hands. 

“May I grab you another one lass?” he asked before finishing his drink in solidarity. “We're having such a nice time. I want to keep you all to myself.” 

At that last statement, she noticed him take a glance to the modestly exposed skin above her breasts. It wasn’t the first time he had done it that night, but she didn’t mind because she knew that this would probably be the last time she had the attention of this handsome man before he leaves for the next port. She dissuaded his advances enough throughout the night that he should have known he would have better luck with any of the numerous barmaids who would stroll by trying to gain his attention, some even purposely displaying their cleavage even more as they sauntered by, but she was happy that he seemed content enough to just engage in conversation. 

“I can’t. I need to get up at sunrise tomorrow to help my father,” she stated to strengthen the lie she had told. 

Whenever she is forced to share some of her background, she tells them she is a shepherd's daughter from a town over. She has been told enough by her father of his upbringing that she was able to weave enough of fabrication that her story is believable. She was being truthful in helping her father in the morning with a matter, but it would not be at sunrise and it most definitely did not involve sheep.

“Perhaps I could convince you to at least allow me to accompany you home.” He leaned forward, close enough that he could whisper for her to hear it, “I’m sure that there's a lot of mischief we could get into under the moonlight.”

Feeling herself starting to blush, she knew that she would have to give him her final words. Enough of a farewell that he knew their night would finally be parting ways.

“I’m sure that you’d love nothing more than to find a way to walk me home by the longest possible route,” she said as she tried to play off her smile as a smirk, “but unfortunately---”

Emma was interrupted by a sudden crash behind her. So enamored with her conversation with Killian, she hadn’t even realized the low rumbles of discord must have occurred at some point. It seemed to have originated with a small group of men, but through misunderstandings of words and mistaken blows, it quickly was turning into a full fledged bar fight.

Fear entered Emma’s eyes. As much as she had enjoyed hearing Killian’s stories involving a brawl, she had no desire whatsoever to be caught up in one as collateral damage. Should that happen, there would be no way for her to sneak out of the castle in the future so she could live the facade of a simple life. She would be lucky if her parents would even let her roam through the garden without a guide, thinking that she would just run out unsupervised. They would be so disappointed in her.

“Well love,” Killian said, grabbing her hand to bring her to her feet before she could even have time to dissuade him, “it looks like that's our cue to bugger off.”

Emma gave him no objection as he led the way, clearly opting for the back entrance over the front. She ducked her head just in time to avoid some discarded object as it whipped by her ears. She let out a yelp, and Killian placed a protective arm around her back. 

As they were nearing the door, Emma felt a grasp on her arm.

“WAIT! YOU CAN’T G---” the unknown man didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before Killian pulled her behind him and gave a forceful blow. The man crumpled to the ground and looked like he was making an attempt to stand back up.

“FUCK OFF, YA BASTARD!” Killian yelled before giving him a swift knee to the face.

Emma clung to Killian as they finally made the way through the door to the back alley. He continued to lead the way, weaving through streets and alleyways. It was inevitable that the guard would show up to the tavern to arrest anyone who had occupied it, and it was common practice for them to continue searching the entire town for anyone who was potentially involved. People wouldn’t remain in custody for very long unless they had actually done something truly deplorable, but Emma did not want to explain to her parents how she, the Princess of Misthaven, their daughter, ended up in the cells.

After they had clearly made some distance between themselves and  _ The Dusty Rose _ , Emma slowed down and pulled Killian and herself to a stop.

“Thank you so much,” she said, out of breath. “I’m really not sure I would have made it out of there without your help.”

Killian dropped her hand as he too started to catch his breath. 

“Think nothing of it,” he said before standing squarely in front of her, and gave her a cheeky grin, “unless you would like to repay me… no obligation of course.”

“Nice try,” she said rolling her eyes, “I’m grateful... but not that grateful.” She heard him chuckle as she began to pull the hood of her clock over her head. “Besides... like I said, I really need to get home.”

Killian had stopped laughing when she made her last statement. A look came across his face that she hadn’t witnessed from him up until that point. It almost looked as if he was sorry, an apologetic glint in his eyes, but it only lasted a moment before the look dissipated. Now his face held a solemn tone before he spoke again.

“I’m afraid you won’t be going home for a while, princess.”

Emma’s pulse quickened and her body stiffened as she heard him call her princess. She knew that some liked to use the term as a nickname of sorts, but she had gotten used to him calling her “love”, “darling”, or “lass” that this new one came as a shock. It wasn’t just the word itself though, it was how he said it. Quick to compose herself and brush it off, it was her turn to respond.

“Very funny, Killian. Well, it was nice to meet you, thanks again for your help but I really should be—-.” She stopped when she heard some footsteps behind her.

Spinning around, she suddenly realised that there were five or so men who had walked up behind her. The fact that she hadn’t heard them up until now meant that it was likely their intentions were far from upstanding. What was truly frightening though was that fact that Killian hadn’t acknowledged them when he clearly could not have missed their approach. As she looked at their faces, all that welcomed her were leering smiles which sent a cold chill down her spine.

She started taking a step backwards, preparing herself to turn and start to run, but she crashed into Killian’s chest like a brick wall.

He grabbed her by the wrists, effectively keeping her in place, tightening his grip when she struggled and tried to break free. She looked up into his eyes, seeing a new version of his smug smile; one she didn’t like.

“What do you want with me?” she spat at him. She was suddenly filled with a hatred she didn’t think was possible, especially when earlier in the evening she felt such attraction to him.

“Well, Princess Emma,” he whispered as he leaned in close to her--close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. “You’ll be finding out soon enough.”


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is brought aboard a pirate ship, where she has no idea what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, non-consensual touching and lots of language

**CHAPTER TWO**

He had to give it to her, Emma refused to go willingly. After the initial shock of her current predicament wore off, she started to scream louder than he thought she would be capable of as she tried to fight her way out of Killian’s grasp. He knew that it was unlikely anyone who came across them could help her; even in an effort to protect their precious princess, he knew that the guards’ efforts against them would be proven futile. He had already dealt with one who tried to hold Emma back at the tavern, a task that was met with barely any effort on his part. What would be an even more likely situation would be that no one would be actually  _ willing _ to help her, given that the average person doesn’t like dealing with one pirate. Dealing with six with a clear purpose would seem like a death sentence.

A pirate who went by the name of Weaver was the first to reach them. He roughly wrapped one arm around her body, successfully pinning her arms to her side as he took her from Killian and lifting her till her feet hovered off the ground. Emma was about to scream again, so he placed one of his grubby hands over her mouth.

“Aww, what's the matter princess,” he drooled into her ear, “not happy to see us,”

The men laughed as they watched Emma continue to struggle in his arms. This effort was useless considering Weaver was nearly twice the size of Emma, making her appear like a small, feeble child. 

“Sir…” Weaver said addressing Killian, before changing his focus back to Emma. “Are you sure that we can’t have a liiiiiittle fun with her before bringing her back to the ship?” He moved the hand from around her waist up until he was effectively groping her chest. “I’ve never gotten the chance to fuck a princess before,” he concluded, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Killian was not thrilled as he witnessed Weaver’s actions, nor the encouragement that was given from the rest of the crew. Killian had a code, and despite no longer being an honorable man himself, he still followed it in hopes of not completely blackening his heart.  _ No one innocent was to be harmed unless they’ve made themselves a problem, killing a woman was deplorable unless she brought herself into battle on her own accord, no killing of a child was ever tolerable, and never make unwanted advances towards a woman.  _

The last code was one that he knew was uncommon among most pirates. Killian realized that his looks were able to make nearly any woman enter his bed, and when looks alone would fail, he would use his charm. On the rare occasion though when the subject of his current desires decided that they did not want to continue engaging in pleasurable activities, those occasions were most often a taken woman feeling sudden remorse, he would disengage physical intimacy. Flirting would still continue, but he refused to touch a woman who was clearly unwanting. Unfortunately, it seemed that Weaver was not one of those rare scoundrels who followed a similar code.

Killian hated seeing the look of Emma struggling, but before he could give some form of dissuasion, his thoughts were interrupted by a distressed yell.

“BLOODY HELL!!!” Weaver screamed as Emma dug her teeth into one of his fingers, immediately dropping her to the ground. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!!” he cried as he proceeded to lean over her. 

A new fear came into Emma’s eyes as he backhanded her across her porcelain skin with full force. “I’ll plunge your cunt so hard until I know you’ll be grateful for me to kill you.” His face was red with fury.

At that last comment, Killian finally intervened.

“Now, now, mate,” he said as he grabbed Weaver’s hand before he struck her a second time, “you know what we're here to do.” It was with that he bent down and lifted Emma up as she coddled her rapidly bruising cheek.

As she gained her footing, still trying to recover from the blow, Killian locked onto her hopeless eyes.

“Ya see here love,” he said as he absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her cheek, keeping a finger on her chin so she would keep looking at him. “There is the easy way… or the hard way. And unfortunately for you, Mr Weaver's actions were not even close to as hard as they can get,” he said softly, wishing that she would heed his warning.

Emma stood still, yet her eyes twitched around, leaving Killian with the impression that she was searching for some way to escape. He truly hoped that she would not attempt this.

Defeated, she focused her gaze towards the ground below her feet. An action that Killian was sure was done in hopes of hiding her emotions.

“Let's get this over with,” she whispered quietly. Killian was sure if she said any more that her voice would break her facade of strength and become overwhelmed by tears. 

“Now that’s better,” Killian replied as another figure stepped forwards with the intent to lead Emma back to their ship. Killian nodded towards him, knowing that he couldn’t very well let Weaver continue as her guide. “You heard the princess, now move your arses.”

Knowing that he would want to keep Emma’s time on land as misinformed as possible, he had already brought them within a short distance from the ship as they escaped from the bar. They only had to turn down two blocks until  _ The Jolly Roger _ came into sight. 

Even after all these years of sailing her, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the grand vessel before him. 

He turned and gave a look at Emma as they approached the ship, but she refused to look at him. He knew that her actions were justified, but he still couldn’t help but wish that she would turn to look at him with the beauty of her emerald green eyes one last time before her life was about to become even worse.

Emma kept her gaze to the ground as she was pushed forwards towards the ship, farther and farther away from the safety of her home. She had always known that there were risks in leaving the castle unattended, but she had never thought it would come to this. To be at the mercy of pirates. 

She felt the cobblestones beneath her feet change into the planks of the docks, and she knew that her greatest fears were looming.

As she walked up the gangplank, she took a final deep breath, telling herself that this would be the last time she could allow herself to show fear. Blinking back a stray tear, she raised her chin and looked dead ahead. She would show them the face of a royal--the grace of her mother the Queen Snow White, and the confidence of her father King David. 

Emma was greeted with such shameful displays that she almost immediately broke her personal vow. She had always treated everyone with kindness, enough that even staff she would come across were not unkind to her as they would share castle gossip. The worst remarks that were ever made in regard to her,  _ of what she knew of _ , were “teasing prude” and “frigid bitch” which were said by suitors whose advances she deterred. Even though it pained her, she refused to falter at the vulgarity and hateful words.

As her and the unknown pirate neared the center of the ship, a circle formed around the mast and Emma was pushed forcefully towards the center. She fell across the deck of the ship, feeling completely exposed, unshielded. 

“Ah, Princess Emma, I presume,” a husky voice called out, “we’ve been waiting for you.” 

Emma looked up to see the figure who called out to her standing in front of the helm. She automatically assumed from the way he carried himself who he was, but he still stated it nonetheless. 

“I am your captain! Captain Damien Jones… and welcome aboard _The Jolly Roger_ , m’lady,” he continued with the same bow that Killian had presented her with just hours earlier.

Emma couldn’t help but wonder at his surname; curious if this Jones was related to Killian Jones. She could see how it was a possibility due to the general features being similar. The dark hair, and even his eyes were the same shade of blue despite the captain’s holding a more sinister glare. 

In a normal light, Damien Jones would be considered attractive to any woman he encountered, but having experienced Killian Jones, the captain gave the impression of second best.

“Well lads,” the captain exclaimed as he descended the steps and strolled towards her with a confident swagger, “What do you think… quite a beauty, ain't she?” He grazed her cheek with his hand, and Emma jerked away in disgust. 

“What do you want?” She spat out, trying to make her voice show confidence.

“Don't sound so angry, princess,” the captain laughed out. “We’ve actually put quite a bit of effort into bringing you aboard my ship... much more than the usual whore who's willing to spread her legs.”

Emma kept her body stiff as he continued to touch her, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of making her quiver. She hated the feeling of his calloused fingers as they touched her skin, but she refused to react.

“So you grabbed me from a tavern,” Emma stated, “doesn’t seem like there's much effort in that.”

“Aye… it may seem that way,” the captain acquiesced,” but we’ve actually been watching you for a while.”

“You see,” he continued, “we know that you are the Princess of Masthaven who enjoys sneaking out of her comfortable lifestyle every once in a while.” He smirked smugly before proceeding with his speech.

“We’ve actually been watching you for about two months now… waiting for a moment to present itself.” Emma’s stomack sunk deeper at his words, feeling stupid that she hadn’t noticed them keeping track on her.

“We realised that you enjoyed leaving your precious castle and saw an opportunity to take advantage of.” Raising her chin back up, “at first I thought that you were just a princess with a thirsty cunt… one who would want to be filled by anyone who was willing,” he said smugly, “but then we realised that it would be harder to win you over.” His statement was said in a joking manner, though Emma found no humor in the matter. 

“I was hoping Killian would be able to lure you to the ship with promises of a sweet fucking, but even that didn’t seem to sway you. Leaving us... with plan ‘B’.”

Emma shifted her eyes to Killian. Disgusted that he, as well as the rest of the men aboard, were hoping they could use her emotions and make her a pawn. She felt a deep shame, but was glad that she never did cross the gangplank of  _ The Jolly Roger _ as one of Killian’s conquests. Not that she had ever fully been with a man, but she would certainly never let the likes of him bed her.

“We even know of the guards who would follow you… which is why we had to stage a fight so Killian could gain your trust and bring you closer.” 

That statement was the most painful of all. If there were guards there, that meant that her parents knew of her excursions into town. The betrayal they must have felt that she didn’t confide in them was what nearly broke her. She held back tears, knowing that they would want her to remain strong. She figured that the man who had tried to stop her from leaving  _ The Dusty Rose _ was likely one of the guards that he spoke of. 

“So you told me how, but you still have yet to tell me why,” Emma stated as she stared straight ahead to avoid eye contact.

The captain came even closer, stretching his hand and bringing it from her navel to in between her breasts in his attempts at seduction. He held it there, making Emma uncomfortable and unwilling to look him in the eyes. He adjusted his hands till his fingers pinched one of her nipples and smiled cruelly when his actions initiated an involuntary reaction.

“Why, love,” he drooled as he pinched her even tighter and pulled her towards him by her chin with his other hand, “bounty, of course.”

Emma had to hold back the temptation to roll her eyes before he dug his nails deeper into her skin.

“That should have been obvious to you from the beginning... but don’t worry... you should also realise by now, sweet princess,” he continued with his attempts at a seductive smile, “that any of the crew or meself are ready to make your stay here more enjoyable. All you have to do is ask.”

He finally released his grasp on her. She instantly felt relieved until he brought his hands down, and lightly began brushing his fingers between her legs. The material of her skirt kept his fingers somewhat at bay, but she still felt defiled as he smiled and pushed the skirt further back between her thighs.

“You’re disgusting,” Emma spat as she looked him straight in the eye, her focus unwavering. “That's  _ never  _ going to happen.”

The captain released his grip with a final squeeze, bringing his hand up to gently push a stray strand of hair away from her face. In any other situation, it would have been a loving gesture, but his touches made her feel dirty.

“I know you’ll change your mind soon,” the captain whispered in her ear, “and until then, I’ll wait until you're begging me to fuck your warm cunt. Everyone knows that the cock of a captain will make any woman cry with pleasure.”

Emma let out a breath of relief when he finally strided away from her. He looked around at his men, commanding their attention and reveling in their cheers. 

“Well, mates! Be prepared to be seeing a lot of Princess Emma for the foreseeable future,” he cried out with a sinful smile. “I’m sure we’ll  _ all _ do our best to make her feel welcome.”

The laughter of the men made Emma’s skin crawl. She knew that their interpretation of ‘welcoming’ would be vastly different than what she was accustomed to.

“I’m sure that the lovely lass would  _ revel _ in hearing your kind thoughts,” he let the words linger in the air as he spun around, encouraging the future comments that Emma would be sure to endure. “But remember, lads, that no harm must come to the merchandise!”

Emma hated being objectified and used for her kingdom's money, but she knew that right now, she didn’t have a say in the matter. 

“Now if you wouldn’t mind, Shultz,” the captain gestured to the young man stepping forward who looked far too fresh-faced to be aboard a pirate ship. “Please escort our guest to her accommodations as we set sail.”

The pirate in question approached Emma and guided her away from the center of the ship. She could hear the catcalls and taunting until they reached a doorway, but it was quickly muffled as they closed the door and began their descent. She could only assume that she was being brought to the brig, but that didn’t matter to her. She was just happy to not be on display in front of every man on the ship.

She was also happy that the pirate Shultz wasn’t getting handsy with her as he led the way. Rather than grabbing, he placed a hand softly against her back to guide her to the desired location. 

When they finally reached the brig, he grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the caged door, allowing her to enter on her own accord.

“Thank you,” Emma said. The sentiment was directed towards his nature rather than him putting her in a cell.

“You’re welcome, princess,” he replied apologetically before locking up and exiting the brig, leaving Emma in dimmed light.

As she heard his footsteps become fainter and fainter as he moved away, Emma finally allowed herself to feel the emotions that she was hiding since she first stepped aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ . Overcome by the events of the day, she collapsed to the ground. Burying her face in her hands, she let her tears fall freely.

She didn’t know how she could have been so stupid, thinking that she could safely leave the castle unguarded and undetected. It was that same naivety that let her fall prey to Killian Jones’s charm, believing him as he led her away from what she thought was the risk, only to be brought into the lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:
> 
> “Guess that's what I get for trying to live a normal life.”
> 
> “Your words Princess, not mine.”
> 
> “So where do we go from here?”


	3. A hopeful promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma spends time in the brig of The Jolly Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

During her time in the ship's brig, Emma had grown used to the depressing and confining environment. The nights felt frigid with only the clothes on her back to protect herself from the cold, luckily that included her cloak which she would wrap closely around her form. During the days, the small prison would grow uncomfortably hot and humid, leaving the materials of her dress to cling to her skin with sweat. Emma wished she could shed some of the layers till she was just wearing her slip, but she couldn’t take the chance that she would have a visitor arrive to provide her with a morsel of food. The only light provided was what came through a small window that was near the celing of a far wall; there were lanterns throughout the room beyond her cell but no one would ever keep them lit after they departed because a prisoner wouldn’t need the comforting glow. No point in wasting supplies.

Almost as if the growling in her stomach was beckoning her captors through wooden walls, she noticed the heavy door started to open. Luckily for her, she was greeted by the youthful face of William Shultz, one of the few men who actually treated her with some kindness and would not degrade her as he brought her some food.

“Good morning, Princess,” he said with a slight smile. This man would always address Emma in some way to acknowledge her as a woman to be respected, and not in the mocking way that the other pirates would. “I hope you were able to find some comfort in your sleep.”

“Same as usual, I suppose, Mr. Shultz,” she responded as he lit a light and made his way over towards her with a tray of food in his hands. Emma had decided during their first few encounters, after he formally introduced himself to her, that she would show him the same respect that he had shown her. “I hope your morning is going well so far.”

“There was a small bout of harder winds so I assisted the riggers, but nothing that was unmanageable.” Though Emma knew that Shultz would not be allowed to give her too much information about the ship’s going-ons for fear of punishment by Captain Jones, he did tell her tidbits that gave her the impression that he was a sort of jack of all trades who went where he was needed.

Hoping that Shultz didn’t see the disappointment in her eyes with the lack of food yet again, Emma thanked him as she took her plate of food through the designated gap in the bars. The meal was the same that it had been her entire journey thus far: a single apple slice, one biscuit that dried out her mouth, and a thin sliver of salted pork. The food provided was tasty enough; she knew that the biscuit would taste better moistened by butter or a stew, and she enjoyed the flavors of the pork, but the amounts provided were equivalent to a light snack rather than a substantial meal.

She ate the spread before trading the empty plate for a cup of water. She released a happy sigh at the cool liquid quenching her thirst.

“Sorry I couldn’t bring you some more... but---” Emma cut him off before he continued to apologize.

“I understand. No need to explain,” she gave him an understanding smile as she handed the cup back so he could return to his duties on deck. He bid her farewell before dousing the light as he was required to, leaving her in isolation once more.

More time passed and Emma found it increasingly harder to keep track of how long it had been since she had last laid eyes on her parents. 

She longed for one of her mother's comforting hugs that could instantly cease any tears she shed. Her mother was one of the kindest people in all of the kingdoms, placing her role of motherhood at equal importance to her role as the Queen. Emma never grew up feeling cast aside as significant effort was taken on Snow White’s part to ensure that the two of them had private moments between them to continue to strengthen and signify their ever-growing connection. There had been more than one occasion where the duo had unknowingly talked for so long that they didn’t even notice that the night skies had shifted into a morning glow.

The bond Emma and her father shared was one that was uncommon among most Kings and their Princesses. Yes, other relationships were often filled with some form of love, but there's also involved respect. David never wanted Emma to feel defenseless, or be treated as a pawn whose hand in marriage would be for the sake of building allegiances. Both of her parents held the same ideologies, even introducing her into politics so she would learn how to conduct herself in a strong manner in the royal court, but her father had taken it one step further by teaching her how to wield a sword. 

She can remember the first time he had brought her to the stables under the guise of taking a ride, only to present her with a weapon built specifically for her. Her father's lessons became a weekly tradition, and soon enough her mother joined, lovingly and proudly watching over the two as they dueled. These sweet family moments were kept private from most of the world, and Emma wouldn’t change the memories for anything in the world. 

As Emma sat on the hard wooden planks, she closed her eyes and wished she was back at the stables with her parents near her side, not a care in the world, rather than dealing with the pirates of her daily interactions.

Earlier, Emma had to deal with one of the semi-regulars who would bring her meals. Unlike Shultz, this one reveled in making her life a nightmare.

_ “On ya feet, wench,” the pirate by the name of Lox had called out, his words slurring. When she started to stand, he blew a whistle through his yellowed teeth. “In a hurry I see... couldn’t wait to see me.” _

_ Emma had rolled her eyes when she approached to take her breakfast. Lox was never willing to just hand her the food, instead opting to toy with her. He would hold it just out of her reach, forcing her to press her body against the bars as she reached forward. He would leer at her with a drooling smile as the metal pushed against her breasts. _

_ Never wanting to engage in small talk with him, she would always consume her food and water quickly in hopes of ending their encounter. _

_ “Aye dearie,” he said as he started rubbing himself below his belt, “if ya still be hungry… I got an extra something ya can shove between those lips o’yours.” _

_ “Believe me,” Emma replied with her nose turned up, “I’d sooner starve.” Emma knew that Lox was a man who got off on making a woman feel belittled and used, so she refused to give him the satisfaction of appearing weak. The only way she could ever hope for his treatment to end would be for him to get bored with not being able to get a rise from her. _

_ “Just ye wait, lass. Soon enough Capn’ll allow me and me mates to have our way wit ya,” he said lewdly. _

_ “I be seein’ it now… juices flowing from e’ry hole… sore from bein’ passed around and fucked by e’ry hardened cock on board.” He looked like he could hardly contain his excitement at the thought. “Ye be enjoyed though, won’t ya whore… filled to the brim with multiple seeds.” _

Emma had heard the door start to open, interrupting her train of thought. She knew that it was someone bringing her food, and she could only hope that it was Shultz instead of Lox or one of his like-minded comrades.

Turning to face the door, she was shocked to see who had come strolling through. It was none other than the man who put her in her current predicament: Killian Jones.

“Hello, love,” Killian said as he walked further into the room, taking in the sight of Emma.

The woman in the cell looked vastly different than the one from the tavern just under three weeks ago. The blue of her dress was dull and lined with mud, and the golden sheen of her hair was lost beneath the dirt that covered her whole body. He noticed the gauntness in her face and the darkened shadows under her eyes. It was clear that she had lost some weight because of the small rations she was given, and the exhaustion she was feeling was evident, as well.

“What do you want?” Emma put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and giving him an annoyed look rather than the angry one he would have expected.

“Figured you'd be in the mood for some food, lass,” Killian said as he approached the bars, “thought I’d be the one to bring it to you.”

Holding the food out for her to easily reach, Killian noticed that Emma couldn’t help looking a little shocked when she saw what was on the tray. 

He knew that Damien had told the crew what food she was to be given, so he took it upon himself to bring her a larger meal than what she’d been receiving as of late. It was easy for him to grab some extra food whenever he felt like it and knew that no one else would be willing or able to go against their Captain. The plate held a few portions of salted pork, a full apple, a couple biscuits as well as a bowl of stew that the cook McGillan had prepared. 

Emma hesitated to take the food, eying Killian suspiciously before raising her chin and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“You don’t actually think that I’ll fall prey to bribery, do you?” Emma said, her voice unwavering.

“This isn’t a bribe, Princess, just a peace offering,” he replied honestly.

Emma bit her lip as she considered her options, but soon enough, took the tray from his hands.

“Thank you,” she said as she sat herself onto the ground so she could eat.

Killian eyed Emma as she devoured the food he had given her. As he watched how greedily she ate, showing no shame, he knew that he would have to visit more often so she would no longer be lacking nourishment.

“So… Captain  _ Jones _ ,” she said accentuating the name. “Am I right to assume there’s a family connection?”

“Aye,” he replied as he grabbed a chair that was in the corner, pulling it closer so he could take a seat near the cage, “he’s my brother. Unfortunately for him though, I was the one graced with all the good looks.” Killian gave a cocky smile.

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” she said. “But it was based more on your charm.”

Killian raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh really?”

“You both have a way of speaking out your ass,” Emma teased with a smirk in her eye breaking into a genuine smile. 

Killian started laughing. “Well, those charms seemed to be working on you just fine at the tavern.”

“That was before I knew who you were.” She looked down as she said the words. The confidence in her voice faltered and hurt came through. “Before you betrayed me.”

“Pirate, love...” Killian justified. “Pirates are always betraying at least one soul every moment of every day. Unfortunately, the lucky person at the time had to be you.”

Emma raised her gaze to meet Killian’s eyes once again. She seemed to comprehend what he was saying, finally giving a sigh as she cocked her head to the side. “Guess that's what I get for trying to live a normal life.”

“Your words, Princess, not mine.”

“So where do we go from here? Do we just wait until my parents finally get word and pay a ransom? Pray that none of you pirates rape me before I’m free.”

Killian took a sharp intake of breath at her last comment. He knew that it would be impossible for her to feel safe aboard a ship full of bloodthirsty pirates, but he still felt sorry that she thought her body would be taken advantage of. 

They visited port often enough that the men should be able to hold off the temptation of the lovely Emma until they found an amenable bar wench, but he also knew that fucking a princess could prove to be too enticing for the more immoral of the crew. He silently admitted that even he thought about what it would be like to bed her, wishing that was still a possibility despite his misdeeds. That was why even now he couldn’t help but shamelessly flirt with her should the situation change.

“Aye love,” Killian said, raking his fingers through his hair as he rose from his chair. “I may not be able to estimate how long you should expect to be aboard, but I can promise you it has been made  _ very _ clear that no one is to force themselves upon you.” He held her gaze, hoping that she could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

Emma shakily rose to her feet and moved forward. Despite the barrier of iron bars that stood between them, she was now less than an arm's reach away and Killian had to hold down his impulse to reach out and tuck the strands of loose hair away from her beautiful face.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

A moment passed before Killian responded emphatically.

“I  _ never... _ make promises I don’t intend to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up:
> 
> “Well Captain,” Emma interjected, “it isn’t as if it was my choice to be here.”
> 
> “Whatever the case may be,” he responded with a slick smile and wave of his hand, “you are to contribute just the same.”


	4. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is given a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see people are enjoying the story so far. This chapter uses some pirate terminology and dialogue, shouldn't be anything that makes it to hard to read though. Also "running the rig" means to joke around :b liked the sound of that when I came across it. ENJOY!!!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Emma wasn’t quite sure how to feel after Killian left after his first visit. She felt that there was an honesty in his intentions to keep her relatively safe, and despite how it was his fault she was there, it was at least nice to have someone on her side, to a weary extent. By the third day in a row of Killian being the one to provide her with an evening meal, she had gotten used to seeing him saunter in and greet her with an alluring  _ ‘evenin’ love.’  _ She wasn't sure which part she looked forward to more--the hearty plate of food or the pirate himself.

Nothing would ever happen with Killian, it simply couldn’t. He was a pirate whom she could never fully trust. Despite that, she couldn’t control the thoughts that came to her mind while she was alone in her cell. How different things would be had they met under different circumstances, like if she were actually a shepherd's daughter, or he was simply a ship merchant passing through. 

She also couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be kissed by him, feeling his experienced lips on hers. Despite her royal lifestyle, Emma was not as innocent as some may think. Women of nobility were expected to remain completely pure until they were married; it was even encouraged to refrain from a simple kiss until one was matched with their intended, but no one really knew what happened behind closed doors.

Emma was told stories in private by some fellow princesses and women of the court who considered her a trustworthy confidant. Most of the tales involved lust-filled trysts that were meant merely for the pleasure of the moment, but sometimes they were intimate affairs filled with love. 

She recalled the book that she kept hidden away from prying eyes; a book gifted to her by a dear friend who did not like the idea of Emma entering a romantic entanglement without any understanding. The pages were filled with ways to make a person more knowledgeable in the ways of pleasure. She blushed as she looked at the detailed imagery and read the descriptive words, but she couldn’t help but be intrigued. Emma had shared intimate kisses with a few men in her past, and there had even been some caresses over clothed skin, but she had yet to experience anything that compared to what she read between the seductive pages.

Emma felt a warmth start between her legs until it rose throughout her body as her mind drifted to the idea of herself and Killian enacting some of the depictions from the book.

The thought was swiftly interrupted as the pirate Weaver threw the door open and told her that the Captain demanded her presence on deck.

Emma wasn’t sure what to expect when she was summoned on deck. She felt Weavers hands dig deep into her skin as he pulled her along and could already feel the bruises start to form. His force was clearly some retribution for her biting his finger. When she first stepped out into the sun, the light was blaring and she started to see spots in her eyes as they readjusted to daylight. 

The set up was similar to her first day aboard  _ The Jolly Roger  _ as she was thrust towards the center mast and once again, seemingly surrounded by every man on board. Though she was now physically weaker and exhausted than before, Emma still raised herself like a princess with strength and pride despite her look of disarray. 

“Ah, Princess Emma,” the captain exclaimed loudly with an arrogant smile, “so lovely to see you again, m'lady.”

He descended from the quarterdeck and started to encircle Emma. “I hope that you’ve been enjoying your time aboard my ship.”

“I’ve been managing,” she stated in an uninterested tone.

“Well that doesn’t sound too grateful,” he said before addressing the crew. “DOES IT, LADS?” There was a laughter mixed with some of the men feigning hurt expressions. Emma rolled her eyes.

“You see Princess, we’ve been so hospitable to you thus far,” he said. “We’ve sheltered you… fed you… and even provided you with delightful company… and yet you are doing nothing to earn your keep.” Emma could feel her blood start to boil. She knew that he was trying to get a rise out of her as he described her treatment as “hospitable”, and as much as she didn’t want to let it, anger started to set in.

“Aye, I do admit it was my fault for not realizing how unfair I’ve been,” he continues, giving a fake look of apology towards his crew as he clearly was trying to hold in his laughter, “but every soul aboard my ship has a role. It shouldn’t just be my men.”

“Well Captain,” Emma interjected, “it isn’t as if it was my choice to be here.”

“Whatever the case may be,” he responded with a slick smile and wave of his hand, “you are to contribute just the same.” Emma heard yells of agreement from the crew.

“Aye love, you were not the one to initiate our… arrangement.” He gave her yet another one of his leering smiles, “so as a sign of good faith, I shall allow you to choose which role you’d prefer.

Emma knew a little bit of how a ship worked, but not enough to be proven useful. She could guarantee though that whatever tasks she was given would give her a chance to escape the confinement of the brig, and she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of relief at that.

“What would you have me do?” Emma asked, raising her brow in an attempt to appear blasé.

“As I’m sure you’ve already noticed, my dearest princess,” he said as he reached, stroking her arm seductively with the back of his finger. “The seas can become lonely on cold nights...”

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek so she would remain expressionless. She did not like where this was going.

“My crew will sometimes be forced to go weeks,  _ MONTHS _ even, without any companionship.” She closed her eyes as the comments started to fill the air. She started to taste the slight metallic nature of blood as she bit harder into her cheek. She refused to show fear.

“It would be simple, all you’d have to do is provide yourself to these fine gentlemen.” He was now caressing her cheek. ”Just lay on your back, spread your pussy lips for anyone who wants it, and revel in your cunt being used over and over again. It’s a desire we all know you’ve been craving, therefore, a win-win princess.”

Shutting out the jeering and vulgar comments around her, she looked straight into Captain Damien’s cruel eyes.

“And my other option?” she questioned.

“I guess we could always use another swabbie…” He gave a bored sigh, “Since you’re not willing to fuck the men, might as well take that duty off their hands,” he said, much to the disappointed protests of those who surrounded them.

“I’ll do that.”

“Suit yourself… m’lady.” He turned away from her to address the crew once more. “YA HEARD HER MEN!” He shouted out. “NOW GET THE FUCK BACK T’WORK, YA BLOODY DOGS.”

The men started to immediately shuffle around the deck, returning to their designated duties. Emma was still standing in the middle of the ship as Damien waved Killian over.

“Take over the helm, brother, and have a lad show the princess how to swab the deck. As much as I’d love to watch her on her hands and knees...” Though he was talking to Killian, his eyes never left Emma’s form. “I’ll be in my quarters, chartin’ course should sometin’ arise.” He gave Killian a quick clap on the back before retreating below deck.

Killian began to make his way to Emma, gesturing for Shultz to join him as well. Killian knew that Emma would be in good hands with the young buccaneer as he was a lad with morals. Both had begun their descent to piracy at the same time, so Killian knew of his traits and the fact that they followed a similar, if not the same code.

“You’ve met Shultz before,” Killian said, already knowing her answer. “He’s to be your guide for the day.”

“Yes, we’ve met before. Hello Mr Shultz.” Emma gave a kind smile to the man. It was the first one Killian had witnessed her express while on the deck of  _ The Jolly Roger _ . “Sorry you got the short end of the stick.”

Both of the men chuckled at her response. It amazed Killian that she was able to hold a positive front with everything she was facing.

“It will be my pleasure to work alongside you today, m’lady.” Shultz replied.

“Well love, you’re to scrub the deck, every inch. Stern to bow… port to starboard.” Killian stated. “It’s rather strenuous work, but I know Shultz will teach you well.”

Killian didn’t want to leave Emma’s side, but he knew he could at least watch over her from his position behind the helm. 

He spent the morning and better part of the day steering the ship with little effort, keeping it on a course that he knew Damien had the intention of changing. With the exception of Emma’s presence onboard, the day was otherwise uneventful, as if it were any day sailing aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ . 

Emma was clearly surprising most of the crew, himself included. Despite the clear exhaustion and pain she was feeling, Emma maintained the speed expected of any regular swab, refusing to appear weak. Killian had to admit that he admired that about her.

As the sky began to change from bright blue to hues of sunset orange, Killian knew that the men would soon be making their way to the galley for evening meal. He handed off the role of helmsman to one of the men on night crew that day and made his way towards where Emma and Shultz worked away. 

As he approached her, she was still on her hands and knees, roughly working the hand brush into the floorboards. Her face glistened with sweat, and Killian felt sympathetic towards the pain she would be feeling in her lower back having spent all day in an awkward position.

“You’ve done a fine job, love,” Killian gave an encouraging nod paired with a teasing smile “Quite impressive.”

“Well it's not like I had much choice,” Emma said, rolling her eyes as she sat up to stretch out her back. “Besides, there was enough grime here that you’ve obviously all been doing a shitty job. Not like I could make it any worse”

A sly smile reached her lips, and she and the two men laughed. “So what’s the plan now?”

“Well...” Killian began. “Since you're a working shipmate, you're required to fetch meals from the galley like the rest of us. Shultz will show you the way, and I shall follow shortly after I check in on a few things.”

Killian held his hand out to hers in order to help her to her feet. She accepted it gracefully. “Thank you, Jones.”

Once Emma was to her feet, he didn’t release her right away, instead circling the smooth skin on the back of her hand with his thumb. “My pleasure, princess.”

Emma blushed shyly before turning her attention to Shultz, allowing him to lead her away.

As Killian watched Emma descend through the hatch, he thought that the day went fairly well, all things considered. He knew there were always going to be dangers for Emma, and his brother was sure to be one of her main sources of misery, but he also knew that things could be even worse. As long as she followed orders, he would be able to ensure her safety.

Emma followed Shultz down various halls until they inevitably reached the galley. The room itself felt rather small given that it was overcrowded by the overwhelming number of pirates. The area was loud and boisterous as the men sat on benches that lined the long tables stretching across the space. There was one smaller table that was notably higher than the rest, and she could see that it was raised by a small platform which allowed it to overlook the room. Emma could only assume that this was the captain’s table, the height used as a petty power move.

She was struck by how the air was filled with two distinctive aromas. The smell of sweat, as well as a hearty stew that made Emma’s stomach rumble. Emma felt more famished than normal given the work she had done all morning, and she was looking forward to a meal.

They took the long way around the edge of the galley to where they could collect their food; she was grateful that he did this to keep her presence relatively unnoticed. 

Shultz handed a plate to Emma before grabbing his own and introducing her to the greying haired gentleman who was manning the food. “So m’lady, this here is the ole salt responsible for not poisoning us while we're out of port.”

The man gave Shultz a quick flick of the ear before replying in jest, “Mind yer manners! Best a seadog than a scallywag pup.” Emma tried to contain her laughter, but a smile cracked through as she enjoyed watching the two men’s camaraderie. 

In an attempt to clean off his hands, the man roughly brushed them along the side of his apron before reaching one out to Emma. “I go by McGillan, Princess. ‘Tis an honor.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. MGillan,” Emma said as she accepted his energetic shake. “I have to tell you, your stews so far have been truly delicious.”

“Bless ye, Princess.” A humbled smile proceeded to grace his face as he filled her plate and then bid her farewell and gave Shultz a jokingly dismissive “Off wit ya now.”

Emma followed closely behind Shultz as he took the lead again, guiding them towards two seats that were opened up at the end of the table on their farthest wall. Even considering the little space between her and Shultz, that didn’t stop an arm from sliding around her waist from behind and pulling her down into an open lap.

“AHOY ME HEARTIES! Lookin like we be enjoyin a show wit supper!” She didn’t even have to turn her head to know that it was Lox who had snatched her and addressing the men.

“Get your fucking hands off me,” Emma said as she squirmed.

“Blimey! Hear the mouth on dis one, lads!” He was putting on a show, enjoying the laughter and comments he was raising. His hands travelled and began to pull at her dress, inching the helm of her skirt further and further up her leg. “Yer a feisty wench, ain’tcha. ”

“Shove off, Lox, and leave her be.” Though she was thankful that he was attempting to interject, she wasn’t sure how much help Shultz would be if it was him alone against Lox and his cronies. “She’s to have some food before retiring for the night.”

“Well... if the lass be needin’ a escort, I be more… than willing.” Emma could feel his hot breath spitting as he _ ‘whispered’  _ the words into Emma’s ear. 

Shultz was about to interject once more, but he was cut off by a loud growl that came from the entrance of the galley. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?”

Neither the men nor Emma had noticed Killian walked in. She was shocked by the volume of his voice and how it commanded the attention of everyone within earshot.

“WELL?” He roared even louder. 

Emma had only ever seen one side of Killian. At least towards her, he was his own version of ‘ _ always the gentleman _ ”. Here, she was witnessing the pirate. 

“Well sir,” Lox began as he pushed Emma out of his lap and onto her feet, “We be merely runnin’ a rig.” Unlike the majority of the men who eyed Killian with fear, like they wouldn’t want to be the one in the crosshairs, Lox looked slightly annoyed if anything.

Killian walked over and towered over Lox. “The Princess is NOT to be used as your plaything,” he spat. He then spun around and addressed the rest of the men who had been watching on the edge of their seats. “You’d all be wise to take note, lads.”

He reached out and swiped a drink out of the nearest pirate’s hand, downing it in front of the onlookers. Emma wondered why he chose now to drown an entire mug of ale, but his intentions became clear when he returned to the self that she had become accustomed to. “Now eat up, ya bloody rapscallions… And remember there’s plenty of amenable lasses at the next port,” he handed the empty cup back to its original owner, giving him a slap on the back. “Even if she’s only willing for a price.”

The room erupted with laughter, and everyone seemed to return to the state they were in before the whole ordeal. Only Lox looked annoyed at having his fun ruined.

Emma took the arm that Killian offered, letting him lead her over to the space that Shultz cleared away for the three of them to sit, having her sit in the middle. Emma was grateful he showed up when he had. 

“Thank you, Killian,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome, Emma,” he said. She couldn’t help but give a small smile at hearing her name on his lips.

They continued to eat and converse into light conversation until it was time for Emma to be taken back to the brig. Killian had to return above deck, so he left it up to Shultz to make sure she got there safely. There was a quick hushed word between the two men before everyone left for their intended destination.

When the pair finally reached the brig, Emma wasn’t sure who she felt worse for; herself for being forced to sleep in the dank cell, or Shultz who clearly felt terrible for being the one to lock her inside. “I hope that you sleep well, m’lady,” he gave her a condoling smile.

Emma returned the smile and thanked him for his help during the day. As he made his way to leave, Emma stopped him before he closed the door since he had mistakenly left the lantern lit. She would rather sleep in complete darkness than get the kind man in trouble with the captain. “Mr Shultz… the light.”

“Oh! Well, princess, Jones actually told me to be sure that you were to be left with light that should last till morning. Said that you shouldn’t be kept in darkness.” He gave a small nod of the head and a final smile before finally departing.

As Emma sat in the lit cell, she had to admit that she was becoming optimistic about her chances of returning home relatively unscathed. Yes she was still a prisoner, but at least she was allowed to experience the sun during the day, and now her nights were not completely black. She was grateful for the faint flicker of light that shone like the hope Killian had given her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can I help you with something?”
> 
> “Sir. Can I help you with something sir,” he said joyfully. “Or Captain is acceptable, though I do think I would also be favorable to something along the lines of… master perhaps.”
> 
> Emma took a deep breath to hold back her frustration. “Can I help you with something… sir.” 
> 
> “Well, we haven’t gotten a chance to discuss how you’ve been doing so far. You’re due for a review.” He said with a tone of innocents she knew didn’t exist with him.


	5. A Resurfaced Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma see's inside Captain Damian's private quarters. While there she learn's some unfortunate knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So figured I'd post this chapter now rather than in the morning :b also this chapter is longer than the other ones which I don't think people would mind. Damian's terrible as always (warning for unwanted touching) 
> 
> There is also a twist at the end. ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Emma started to get used to life on the ship, or at least, more than she would have expected. The day to day routine was simple enough. Other than spending her time sleeping in the brig, she would eat in the galley, do some sort of menial yet laboring task, and deal with bouts of harassment here and there. 

She was receiving comments from less and less of the men as time wore on, and she couldn’t help but think that it had to do with what Killian had said the first day in the galley. Lox was the obvious exemption from that statement along with his few friends as his comments were still relentless, but done in more of a private manner just for Emma’s ears. One thing, though, she despised was how he would also find ways to  _ ‘accidentally’ _ rub against Emma, but he was careful not to do it when Killian was around.

There were also still comments from Captain Damien himself, but she knew that those would not be stopping anytime soon. Taking any opportunity he could to remind Emma of the fact that  _ he _ was the captain and she was on  _ his _ ship.

Though she had only been working on the deck for about two and a half weeks, she found it interesting to see how the crew interacted with each other. There were clearly cliques amongst the men, people who got along better with some than others. She was sure some of the men wanted to kill each other, and the only reason they didn’t was because they were a part of the same crew and followed some sort of a code. 

It had become clear to Emma that there were two calibers of pirates aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ ; the ones who seemed born to be pirates, and the ones who she could easily have imagined going down another path.

Pirates such as Captain Damien Jones and crewmate Lox fell into the first category. Both seemed like they would have no problem in taking a life, and would even take pride in it. They are the pirates that she was told stories of as a child, the type she would fear to cross paths with. Had there only been these men on board, she was certain she would have already been assaulted by more than just words. 

Then there are the second type such as William Shultz and McGillan, and even Killian Jones. There were acts of sincerity and kindness one would never expect of a pirate. There was no denying that they have most likely done some awful things in their life as criminals, but she was also sure that they were not the types to do evil for the sake of doing evil.

It made her wonder exactly how one chooses this life.

“Well Princess, looks like we’ve got a decent amount done, shouldn’t be too much left to do after dinner,” Shultz interrupted her thoughts. Emma enjoyed working with Shultz, and it seemed that whenever the Captain left it up to his first mate to give her an assignment, Killian would make sure that she was working alongside the kind man rather than anyone else. There was clearly trust between the two.

“You say that as if you didn’t do more than your fair share, Shultz.” Emma wasn’t allowed to call him by a title anymore; he had asked her to stop because he saw them as friends and thought it was awkward for her to do so. 

Emma knew he was racing to finish his part and inching into hers as well because she insisted she could do it on her own after dinner since he was to rise early the next morning for some extra duties. 

Shultz chuckled before asking, “Are you sure you don’t want me to just-”

“I am not going to let you get an unreasonable amount of sleep,” she interrupted. “You’ll have all day tomorrow to pick up my slack.” As much as she would have enjoyed just his company alone, she knew it would be unfair of him to stay with her for God knows how long when he was to be up before sunrise. 

“I just feel bad is all.” Emma knew that he was referring to the strain the work took on her physically, feeling bad for her doing more on her own. Though she had become fairly used to working the deck, she still had twenty-one years behind her living a privileged life. 

Though she was more self sufficient than most princesses (she would tend to her own horses, dress herself without the help of a maid unless it was an intricate gown, not relying on servants hand and foot), she still was not prepared to spend a majority of her time doing the work of an average sailor.

As she continued her strokes with the brush along the grains of the wood, a shadow appeared alongside her, signaling someone was standing behind her as she was working.

Emma turned around to see it was Captain Damien. “Pay no attention to me, lass, just admiring the view.”

Emma turned back to her work before rolling her eyes. “Can I help you with something?”

“ _ Sir _ . ‘Can I help you with something  _ sir’,”  _ he said joyfully. “Or ‘Captain’ is acceptable, though I do think I would also be favorable to something along the lines of…  _ master _ perhaps.”

Emma took a deep breath to hold back her frustration. “Can I help you with something…  _ sir. _ ” 

“Well, we haven’t gotten a chance to discuss how you’ve been doing so far. You’re due for a review,” he said with a tone of innocence she knew didn’t exist with him.

Emma now stopped what she was doing so she could stand and talk to him face to face. “Work is work, no complaints here.”

“Either way,” he said with a wave of his hand. “You are to accompany me to dinner tonight in my quarters so we can talk in a more… private setting.” He was now brushing a finger slowly across her jawline, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma saw Shultz in the corner of her eye look up at her apologetically. Past him, she could see Killian watching the two of them suspiciously, obviously curious about what was happening as he was not close enough to hear.

Knowing she did not actually have any say in the matter, Emma took a deep sigh. “Of course, sir.”

The moment Captain Damien had retreated down the hatch, Killian approached Emma and Shultz.

“So what did the Captain want,” Killian asked, aiming his question at Shultz rather than Emma.

“I’m to join him for dinner,” she said, crossing her arms, “he wants to give me a work review.”

“Ah… I see.” Killian seemed to be unhappy with the answer. Obviously he had also gotten used to sharing conversation as they ate their meals together. She knew she would much rather be sharing a meal with this Jones. “Well, Shultz, you know the way his quarters. The Captain doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

And with that, Killian turned and descended the hatch, most likely making his way to the galley for his own meal. He was right, the Captain didn’t like waiting. She looked at Shultz and said, “Well, let's get this over with.”

Emma wasn’t quite sure what to expect of a pirate captain’s quarters. Shultz has stopped at the galley to grab hers and the Captain’s dinner before bringing her to where she was required to be.

“Enter,” his voice boomed after Shultz had knocked on the door.

Balancing the tray as he opened the door, Shultz held it open to allow Emma to enter first. Emma walked into the room and took it in. 

Though she was raised in castle life, her parents were not ones who liked to show off their wealth. Though they did have pieces of great value, those were more sentimental items as they did not want to waste kingdom funds. Some kingdoms even enjoyed raising taxes and such to help pad their personal coffers and display it in every gaudy manner possible. Captain Damien Jones followed the same ideologies as those other kings--wanting to flaunt whatever wealth he has.

There were all the items you would expect: an eating area, a desk and shelf, a wardrobe, and a bed. The large bookshelf was filled with an assortment of boxes, few books, as well as some miscellaneous items that she was sure were treasures from his various travels. Along that same side was a large mahogany desk with a large painting behind it of a mermaid which stretched from floor to ceiling, the frame made of intricate bronze design. On the opposite side, the table for meals had two unmatching chairs; one was a basic dining chair, but the other one was a thronelike seat which was not to be outdone. Though all these elements were loud and glaring brought together with walls painted a blood red, the most extravagant feature was the grandiose bed that overtook the entire room. It was a large four poster bed the colour of gold, embellished in the familiar theme of mermaids inlaid on the surface. If the sheer nature of the size was not enough, it was also ladened with silk sheets and curtains the same colour as the wall. 

“I have the Princess here as you requested, as well as your meal,” Shutlz said quietly.

“Aye, aye, that’ll do. Put it on the table and be off with ya,” Captain Damien said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Shultz gave a nod and placed the meals on the table, giving Emma an empathetic smile before finally leaving the room. Now, Emma was in a room alone with Captain Damien Jones, something she was fortunate to have avoided thus far.

“Thank you for joining me, Princess. Won’t you please take a seat?” he said gesturing towards the simpler of the two chairs at the table. Moving forward to take the seat, Emma was quickly stopped as the captain reached it first and pulled it out. “Allow me.”

She begrudgingly thanked him and sat down. Suddenly, he began removing his shirt. “What are you doing?” she asked annoyed.

“Making myself comfortable,” he said matter of factly. “This is my room, after all, and I have a right to be as clothed as I feel inclined… By all means, you are more than welcome to take the same action,” he ended by licking his lips and roaming his eyes over her body. 

She ignored his comment and started to take some of the food and put it in front of her, noticing how the portions in front of her were much larger than what she had ever seen any of the men been given. Perks of being the Captain she guessed. “So you wanted to talk about my work performance.”

“Right down to business, I see,” he took the large glass of ale that was provided and leaned back in his throne, ignoring the food and keeping his attention on her. “Well, how do you think you're doing?”

“I can’t deny that it's not work I'm used to, but I’m managing,” she replied.

“You see, that's the problem, lass,” he said. “Managing isn’t quite the same as enjoying your work.”

“What’s it matter to you?” she asked curiously, ”Besides, it’s better than spending all day in the brig.”

“Well since you’ve been above deck, now approaching three weeks, I was offering you a chance to alter your choice,” he said with a lascivious smile.

“What choice do-” Emma cut herself off, realising what he obviously ment. “You don’t seriously still think there is any chance of me sleeping with the crew? To be your on-ship prostitute or whatever you’d want to call it.”

“Aww, come now Princess,” he said standing up to move beside Emma’s chair and lean over her. “You aren’t honestly telling me that you would rather keep swabbing the deck than fuck the likes of me or my crew.”

“I would never be bedded by a bunch of filthy pirates,” Emma spat.

“If you’d prefer, I’d be happy to keep you all to myself, love,” he said as he brought her to her feet. “Just  _ one _ filthy pirate.”

“There’s no fucking way. You’re the last person I’d ever be with,” she said, hoping he could hear the venom in her words.

He just laughed in her face, bringing one of his hands up to tightly grip her chin, forcing her to look at him, his face just inches from hers. 

“You should feel privileged that I would even consider putting my cock in a pitiful little slag such as yourself. Do you realise that I could have any woman I want?”

He was now pushing her backwards towards the bed forcefully with his mocking tone still intact. “Do you realise I could just take you now if I felt like it? Have you any way I want you, and there would be absolutely nothing you could do.” 

She was laying back on the bed now with her legs hanging over the edge, he on top, holding her down by the wrists. “Is this really the only way you can get women? Seems to me like you're the pitiful one.” She knew her only defence at this moment was to play against his pride. It was the only card she had with the position he held her in.

“Oh no, Princess,” he said, smirking as he shook his head. He then leaned in closer so he was whispering softly into her ear, the position now incredibly intimate. She could feel his bare chest as he breathed deeply on top of her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. “I will just wait for the moment you beg me...  _ BEG ME _ ... to take your tight little cunt. Sooner or later, you’ll realise how much easier it would be. You would stay in my quarters, ready at my beck and call whenever I want, and when you’re pussy is tired, I’d simply fuck you from behind. And if I get tired from hearing you scream in pleasure, I may just have to shove my long cock down your pretty little throat.”

Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose as she kept her mouth shut tight in fear of saying something she may regret. After finally collecting herself, she responded. “If you aren’t going to rape me… then get off of me.”

Giving a slight shrug before finally getting up and letting her stand ,Emma just started at him, trying to judge if he was going to do that again. 

“Calm down, Princess. I’ve already said that I won’t fuck you till you beg me, you said no,  _ for now _ , so that ends our conversation for the evening.” He sounded more annoyed than anything.

“How did you get to be so....” Emma couldn’t think of a better word, “ so wicked?”

He laughed cruelly, “Oh come on, Princess. Every man, no matter who they are, are wicked to their core. Some just chose to embrace it, others are just better at hiding it.”

Emma rolled her eyes, she never should have expected a straight answer.

“Oh, don’t believe me, do you? Do you really think that there's a man aboard here who is good?” He gave her a long look before giving a sinful smile. “Even my dear brother whom you seem so keen on isn't as moral as he’d have you think.”

Emma couldn’t help giving him a look as he mentioned Killian. His smile grew even more menacing.

“It wasn’t  _ my _ idea to kidnap you. I had never been to  _ The Dusty Rose _ before, I like to frequent another, more lively joint a few blocks over... one with lasses abound, so I never even knew that you like to leave the protection of your castle.” Emma felt a lump in her throat as what he said was starting to sink in. 

He continued to take joy in what he was telling Emma. “You see lass, the whole plan was Killian’s idea from the start. He noticed you in the tavern and was planning on seducing you into bed that very night until he realised who you are, instead he came to me with an idea of how to make some riches along the way.”

He was now close to her again, whispering into her ear as he likes to do. “Oh believe me Princess, he still hopes he can make his way between your legs. He’s playing the long game, we both are, I’m just the honest one.”

Emma’s heart was racing. She felt stupid for thinking that Killian was possibly an ally in this terrible place. The place  _ he _ brought her to. Unsure of how she was able to accomplish it, she remained calm to keep the smallest form of dignity she had left. 

“Well lass, I’m sure you still have some work to finish on deck. Best get to it then, you're dismissed.” She didn’t wait for him to say it again.

All she wanted to do was return to her cell in the brig so she could be alone to suffer in her sadness, her feeling of betrayal, all over again. She did blame him for her being here initially, but she had always told herself that he was following the orders of his cruel Captain of a brother. 

To know that he was the reason for everything brought up the hatred within that she thought she let go of. She hated Killian Jones and wished she would never have to lay eyes on him again.

The deck was quiet, some of the men milling about because they enjoyed viewing the sea at night, but only a few were required to be there now. Majority were either in the galley enjoying the camaraderie amongst themselves or sleeping in the crew’s quarters.

Killian noticed Emma the moment she emerged, but he had been waiting impatiently for her to finally leave Damien’s quarters, so it was unlikely he would have missed it

The whole time she was gone, he had to keep himself from going down and barging through the doors that kept the sweet Princess and his devious brother hidden away. He knew that there would not only be repercussions for himself, but Emma as well. 

Killian could tell something was wrong. As she made her way towards the bucket and brush to complete her task, she stomped across the deck rather than her usual graceful glide. There was a haste to her actions, not that it was expected for her to want to spend more time doing scrub work than needed, but he also knew that she was normally not one to want to rush the job so she could return to her cell in the brig. 

Killian knew that Damien must have upset her. Why wouldn’t he, it’s who he was. By how she seemed angry rather than broken, he was at least sure that he did not do the unspeakable, and for that he was grateful.

He was making his way towards her when the bottom of her skirt got caught up in her feet, causing her to trip face forward across the deck's surface and spill her bucket of water.

“Easy there, love,” Killian said as he rushed over to her side. “Go stomping around like that, you're bound to hurt yourself.” He was trying to lighten the mood, hoping that it would ease her into telling him what happened. 

He lifted her hand and saw the palm was scraped. It wasn’t a terrible scrape, but she certainly must have felt it. He tried to help her to her feet when she yanked her hands away angrily. 

“I’m fine,” she said coldly, refusing to look into his eyes. “I don’t need your help.”

“Well I know you don’t  _ need _ it, but I’m willing to lend a helping hand.” He tried to help her up again, but this time she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Killian had never heard her use this tone before, not even when dealing with Damien or Lox.

Shocked and unaware of how to respond, Killian took a step back and let her raise herself to her feet. “What the bloody hell is your problem?”

Emma was shaking now. “YOU... YOU’RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM… you callous twat.” 

“What happened with Damien?” Killian questioned as he tried to get a hold of his rising anger. 

“EVERYTHING! He told me… everything.” She now had tears threatening to break through, but she refused to let them fall. “ _ You _ are the entire reason I’m in this God awful mess. He didn’t even know about how I would go into town secretly… er…  _ not  _ so secretly…whatever _. _ ”

Killian now understood why she was angry, why wouldn’t she be? She was here because of him. “Look love, I‘m a pirate. It’s not an honest life, but it’s what I do, and part of that sometimes involves finding ways to obtain a large sum of money so we can keep living this life. I know you're upse-”

Emma interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying, jabbing her finger into his chest. “You sick twisted fuck. Kidnapping me, manipulating me, just so you could try to maneuver your way into me sleeping with you.”

Killian knew he didn’t have a right to be angry, but he couldn’t help it. He hated hearing her describe him as such a villain. Despite how true it may be, he thought that he had proven himself to her in at least some small way. “I know you’re angry, but you can’t go turning against me now, not when I’m your only friend.”

The sharp slap across his face was not something he was expecting, but the words that flew from Emma’s mouth were even more unexpected and gut wrenching. “Friend? You’re not my friend. You're nothing more than a vile, despicable, pirate undeserving of ANY happiness or love. I can’t wait for the day I return home so my kingdom’s men can hunt you down and put a noose around your neck,” she spat the words as they spilled out of her.

The look on Emma’s face was something Killian couldn’t handle. The pure hatred was unbearable, and Killian was unable to maintain his hurt and anger. “THAT’S HOW YOU BLOODY HELL WANT IT? FINE! You can go fuck yourself and enjoy trying to survive on this ship without my help.” 

He spun away from her and punched the closest part of the ship he could find. The thud rang through the air and there was now a distinctive crack in the foundation. Though it would not cause long term damage to the ship, it left evidence that an altercation had occurred.

Killian couldn’t look at her anymore, deciding it would be best to leave before he did something he would regret.

“ONCE SHE’S DONE, SOMEBODY TAKE HER TO THE FUCKING BRIG!” He didn’t direct his order to anyone in particular, but he just knew he had to get away from the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one with its twist.
> 
> Coming up:
> 
> “Thank you for telling me your story.” Emma said.
> 
> “Aye m’lady, sometimes it’s good to remember why we take a certain path.” Shultz replied with a kind smile.


	6. The Path That Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns of how "The Jolly Roger" came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 6**

It had become clear to Emma that Killian was avoiding her, but she was thankful for that because she still wasn’t ready to talk to him. She didn’t know what to say to him after all they had already said.

He had hurt her in a truly terrible way, but she still wanted to take back some of the things that came spewing out of her. She wanted to hurt him with her words, but she regretted them the moment they crossed her lips.

She didn’t want him dead--she never could--despite what he had done. Yes, he was a pirate and was the reason she was kidnapped, but he was also the one who made her feel safe in her times of darkness. She obviously wasn’t nearly as good at keeping her excursions as well hidden as she intended, so she should have expected something like this sooner or later. At least she was kidnapped by a pirate such as him who, as he so elegantly puts it, is ‘ _always a gentleman’_. 

As much as she wished she didn’t, she missed him. She missed how he interrupted her work duties so he could ask how she was doing and shamelessly flirt with her. How he would talk to her at meals in the galley as if they were the only ones in the room, and how whenever he was the one to escort her down below to the brig, it seemed as if they both were walking as slow as possible just to have more time together. But most of all, she missed how when it was finally time for him to leave her in her cell, that he looked like it was painful for him as much as it was for her.

Now he wouldn’t even look at her.

At least she still had Shultz. It seemed as though Killian’s last act of kindness towards her was ensuring that Shultz was always at her side; be it working the same duties as her, being her escort to and from the brig, or eating meals side by side.

During the time out from under Killian’s wing, she had gotten to know some more of the crew aboard _The Jolly Roger_. Emma listened to their stories with great interest during meals or short breaks on deck.

One day while Shultz and Emma were sitting out on deck, tending to some sewing that had piled up and needed mending, Emma finally asked Shultz the question that she had wondered about since meeting the young mate.

“So Shultz, I have a question for you,” Emma asked politely.

“Ask away, Princess,” he said as he continued to thread a particularly troublesome piece of string. 

“How exactly is it that someone such as yourself has gotten so sufficient at so many positions aboard a ship?” 

Emma had witnessed the young man take part in nearly every role available when he wasn’t by her side; ranging anywhere from shipright to gunner, or lookout to rigger. In her limited experience, she knew of men holding multiple positions to be only the most experienced of seamen, and with that they would hold perhaps two at most. She wasn’t sure how a man who appeared to be so young could be so knowledgeable.

“We’ll I’ve been at it for bout seven years, and I figured putting my hand into multiple pots would make me more useful.”

“Seven years?” Emma looked at him questioningly. “How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen.” Emma couldn’t help but notice how Shultz puffed out his chest a bit at that, as if it would magically make him appear older. 

She quickly did the math in her head. “So how exactly does an eleven year old decide to become a pirate?”

“It wasn’t really much of a decision,” he stopped doing his work so he could look at her. “It was the right thing to do.”

“And how is becoming a pirate the _right_ thing?” Emma asked, growing even more curious.

“Well m’lady, that is quite the story,” he began.

“I didn’t go straight into piracy, I actually got my start at sea as a cabin boy for the royal navy.” Emma was surprised that one could go from sailing under a crown, to an occupation that's considered scourge of the sea. She made sure to keep her face as neutral as possible so he would continue.

“My mother died giving birth to me so I was raised in an orphanage under the care of people who didn’t care about any of us.” Emma felt sympathy for him. She knew that even in her own kingdom, many orphanages would be used as a source for unpaid labor. It was something that her parents put great effort into shutting down whenever they gained knowledge of it. “So after one day running away from where I was staying, Captain Jones found me living on the streets, took pity on me, and offered me a position on his ship as his own personal cabin boy.”

Emma gave him a puzzled look, unable to believe that Captain Damien Jones would ever have the capacity to do something that kind. He barreled on, realizing from her expression that he needed to clarify. “No no no... not _that_ Captain Jones.”

“So Killian was Captain at the time,” she guessed.

“Actually it was the middle brother of the Jones men: Liam,” he revealed

Emma couldn’t hide her shock at knowing there was a third brother, one of whom had been a captain in the royal navy. “I didn’t know they had a brother.”

“Aye, I’m sure you wouldn’t. Many of the men don’t like to talk about Liam. For those of us who knew him, he was a kind man, so it’s a sore subject. He was by far the most honorable man I have ever known.” Emma could see that Shultz was becoming emotional, but he pushed forward.

“Due to his integrity and dependability, he had quickly risen the ranks, becoming Captain of _The Jewel of the Realm_ at only twenty-four, one of the youngest captains of the Navy. He brought his older brother along as first lieutenant, and his younger as his second. And for reasons I will never be able to understand, he took me under his wing, became more than just a mentor to me, but the family I never had.” 

“So what happened to him?” Emma asked quietly.

“One day we were sent on a mission by order of the king. We were told to retrieve a plant from a distant land that the king knew of with grand medicinal properties, it was supposed to have the ability to cure nearly any ailment.”

“What do you mean by _'supposed to’_?” 

“Captain Liam along with his brothers were the ones to go on land in search of the plant. We were later told that a local there told them that the plant was anything but medicinal. It actually contained a toxin that is extremely poisonous, so poisonous that the people of the island wouldn’t even go near it.” 

“Apparently an argument ensued about what to do with the plant. Captain Liam believed that their king would not send them on a mission in search of an item that could be used to take countless lives, but Killian believed they should trust those who lived on the island.”

Shultz had to clear his throat before speaking again. “To prove to his brothers that the king was an honorable man, he pricked his finger on one of the stems. By the time they made it back to the ship… Captain Liam was dead.”

Shultz turned back to his work, an obvious attempt to hide his sadness. “It was actually Killian who spoke first about abandoning the royal navy. Saying how we should sail as free men rather than serve a crown with no honor. As pirates we would get to follow our own law, set our own honor. Our own code. Not seeing himself as much of a leader though, he allowed Damien to step up. I’m sure you can tell, it’s a role Damien’s been quite happy to fill.” 

Shultz looked more annoyed by that last part, leaving Emma to believe that he would much rather sail under Killian’s leadership. “Everyone was given the option to join them should they choose to do so. The only men who decided to disembark were the ones who had families waiting at home, not wanting to bring them into the life of piracy. The rest of the men stayed on for their own reasons, most, like myself, because they saw it as the most fitting way to honor Captain Liam's memory; a truly good man.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to respond, all she could do was give a sympathetic smile.

“I’d say that a third of the men who were aboard when _The Jewel of the Realm_ became _The Jolly Roger_ are still here today. Obviously we’ve picked up and lost some mates along the way, but that’s expected in the life of a pirate.”

“Thank you for telling me your story.” Emma said gently.

“Aye m’lady, sometimes it’s good to remember why we take a certain path,” he replied with a kind smile. His moment of sadness had passed, and he returned to the Shultz she had grown accustomed to. 

As Emma and Shultz continued with their work, her thoughts kept straying to Killian. What it must have been like for him to witness his brother’s untimely death. An event like that changes someone; she wishes she had met him before it happened. She couldn’t help but feel the smallest sliver of pain for Captain Damien who shared the same trauma as his youngest brother.

They continued to work to complete the task at hand, eventually finding their way back to lighter conversation. Leading her away from thoughts of Killian Jones.

Emma cracked her knuckles before continuing her work, noticing her fingers beginning to prune from the water. After finishing the task of sewing, she was given a pile of various items to launder, and since there was only one washboard on ship, Emma was left alone to complete the chore while Shultz helped with ship maintenance.

Her fingers kept cramping as she grasped the fabric tightly and vigorously ran the item up and down the board in her attempts to scrub it clean. As she was fulfilling her need to crack her fingers yet again, she heard one of the voices that she dreaded most.

“Ahoy dearie.” She didn’t even bother to look up at the man looming over her

Her hands disappeared under the water as she began scrubbing a bed sheet. “Go away Lox,” she said annoyed.

“What? I just be admirin’ ye handiwork.” He rested one hand on her shoulder, lowering his other to his groin. “Though I do know somethin else yah could be doin’ with yer hands.” 

She jerked her shoulder away from him. “Fuck off.”

“Don’t think the King and Queen would approve of their Princess bein’ so rude.”

Emma couldn’t help her anger. “Don’t you _DARE_ talk about my parents. You know nothing about them.”

His lips curled up jeeringly, enjoying the rise he had gotten out of her. “I know that just like you, they be no better than the rest of us. ‘Twas the luck of the draw that let yah fall out of a royal twat.”

Emma threw the sheet in her hands back into the water, letting it splash as she rose to her feet. “Nobility has nothing to do with me being better than you. It’s about you being a disgusting, filthy blight on society.” She was now standing toe to toe with him, her hands on her hip as she raised her chin to look up at him.

“Oh, _I’m_ the filthy one. Should look from where I be standin’.” He took a step back so his eyes could roam over her. “Ye look like nothin’ more than a common street whore. I wouldn’t even pay a penny for yah. At least when ye got here there be the allure of fucking a Princess. Now yer gutter trash.”

Emma knew that he was right on some level regarding her appearance. She had been aboard _The Jolly Roger_ for about two months now if she was keeping track right. She was still wearing the dress she was wearing the night she was kidnapped, which at this point was no better than rags, and she was not able to bathe given the fact she was on a ship full of men. She couldn’t risk a chance of any of them walking in on her, not that she had even been given the supplies to properly clean herself. 

She smiled smugly, hoping to bring him down a notch. “I may look like gutter trash, and yet, I still would never fuck the likes of you.” 

She turned to continue her work, believing she had gotten the last word in their ‘conversation’.

He walked around her so he was standing across from her on the other side of the washbucket, placing his hands on the rim.

“Even I have standards, Princess. Get back to me once ya cleaned up a bit.” 

She felt the water crash over her before she realised what was happening. She was blinking furiously and wiping the water out of her eyes, spitting it out so she wouldn’t swallow the dirty liquid she had been using to wash laundry for the past hour. 

Lox seemed proud to have thrown water over Emma leaving her soaked to the bone. She could hear his cruel laughter booming, joined by some of the crew until they were silenced by heavy footsteps approaching the scene.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include somewhere how they became pirates, thought it would be interesting to see it from an outsiders perspective, especially Shultz :)
> 
> Coming up...
> 
> “Just doing my duty. Can't let the men run rampant and not heed your words.” 
> 
> “Are you sure that’s all it’s about?” He was now giving a condescending smile.


	7. Forgiven Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian aids Emma after an altercation on deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Killian was at the helm, keeping his distance from Emma as he had the past week. He was so angry with her for what she said, but more than that, he was sorry and wished things could go back to the way things were. 

He hated that he wasn’t by her side to protect her should trouble arise, but he was sure that this was what Emma wanted.

The moment Lox approached her, he tensed his grip on the handles of the wheel. He had already made it known once that she was not to be toyed with, and coming to her defence constantly would make it seem to the men as if he cared for her more than he should. That would be trouble for both of them. 

Lox was one of the men that Killian truly hated being a part of his crew, but Damien liked having him around because he was ruthless in a fight.

As much as he hated it, Killian had to let it go, let Lox speak the foul things he was sure he was speaking to Emma, until he started to touch her.

Killian was already making his way down calmly, to create a presence so Lox would bugger off, but then he saw Lox switch gears and pour the dirty wash water over Emma.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Killian fumed.

“I’m teachin’ this bitch a lesson,” Lox retorted defiantly.

“Hope it was worth it, you're on scrub till next port.” Killian gave him the only punishment he knew he could enact considering Lox didn’t actually break any rules. It didn’t stop Killian from wanting to beat the shit out of him though.

“I already done me rounds this passage. That ain't right.” Lox looked angry, but he was smart enough to not push Killian too far and incur more of his wrath.

Killian stalked closer, leaning into him. “It’ll be a reminder for next time to not be a bloody arse.”

Killian turned away from Lox, leaving him to sulk, and turned his attention to Emma who had remained on the ground. “Are you alright, love?” He held his hand out to her.

If he was being honest with himself, he was half expecting her to not take his hand, but she accepted it and he lifted her to her feet. 

“I’m alright. Thank you.” There was a shiver in her voice. Though the sun hadn’t set, it was low enough that the winds that blew were chilling rather than comforting against heat. Now was not the time to be soaking wet.

Killian couldn’t help but admire the way her dress clung to her form, leaving little to the imagination. He also realised that if he was thinking these thoughts than most,  _ if not all, _ of the other men would be as well.

“Come with me, lass, we’ll get you cleaned up.” She followed him as he led her below deck towards his quarters.

He held the door open, allowing Emma to walk first into his room.

“So… This is where the magic happens,” she said as she walked around his room, giving a nod as she explored the surface. 

He gave a soft chuckle. “Oh believe me love, I can make magic anywhere.” He locked eyes with her and she broke into a smile as she turned away.

“I’ll be honest with you, I’ve missed that smile.”

“Well,” Emma said slowly, weighing her next words carefully. “I’ve missed this. And I’m sorry for what I said. I could never want you dead.” She turned towards him, waiting for a response.

“No need for apologies, love. I’m sorry, too.” Killian returned her gaze. “Just know that I meant it when I said that I won't let any harm come to you.”

“I know you do.” They shared a kind, yet shy smile, acknowledging without words that they would rather be friends aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ than enemies. Return to their former comfortable pleasantries.

Killian suddenly remembered why they were in his quarters as Emma gave a small shiver, not doing a good job at hiding just how cold she was. “Right, well let's get you sorted out.”

She gave him a questioning look. “And how do you propose we do that?” 

Killian would never dream of allowing her to use the general cleaning quarters. Not many pirate ships had a designated one, but because  _ The Jolly Roger _ used to be a kingdom's vessel, it had that small luxury. It was a shared space though, something that he wouldn’t trust the men aboard to try to take advantage of if Emma were to use it.

“I actually have supplies here.” He proceeded to pull out from under his bed a fairly decent sized water basin, which was filled with soaps, lotions and washcloths. He walked over and placed them on top of his small desk which was pressed against the corner of the room alongside the same wall as the cabin's entrance.

Emma began to wrap her arms around herself, clearly nervous but not sure of how to say what was on her mind. Killian knew what she was thinking, so he quickly set out to keep her mind at ease. “No worries, lass, I do have a privacy screen available, but I also can wait in the hall if you prefer.”

“Wouldn’t it look odd if you were just sitting out in the hall outside your room?” she questioned quietly.

“I suppose it would,” he replied honestly. “And there’s always the chance that I get called away, but I don’t want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.”

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her options. “Then... it would probably be best if you were to stay here… as long as there’s the screen.”

“Of course, love,” he said with a small nod. “I’ll send for some water.” 

He left for a few minutes, finding Shultz to quickly chat and ask him to bring around some water as well as a few other things. Upon returning, he noticed Emma looking about the room curiously.

“Find anything interesting?” he asked.

She turned around after returning one of the books that lined his desk. “You have a lot of books.” She turned back to him giving him a smile. “Wouldn’t expect that of a pirate.”

“Knowledge from books is a great treasure, lass, one that should never be overlooked.” He walked over to brush the book spines, enjoying the fact that Emma was allowing him to enter into her personal space as she did not back away. “Plus, the stories are great entertainment while at sea. My brother taught me that.”

“Shultz told me about Liam… I’m sorry for your loss.” He turned to look at her and could see the sincerity in her words. It warmed him to think that she cared for him. 

“Thank you.” He knew that if she pressed further, he would tell her anything, but this was not a discussion that he wished to have at this moment. Killian was grateful for the interruption as Shultz knocked on the door with the warm water as well as some other supplies he asked for. Killian took the bucket and brought it over to the basin.

Emma watched as he went about his routine, standing back so he could go about filling the basin with water and some liquid which filled the room with an alluringly clean scent of rosewater. After he was done, he pulled out the privacy screen that was tucked away from behind the dresser, placing it up so it was separating the area surrounding the desk from the rest of the room.

“So here you have it,” he said as he waved over to the makeshift bathing suite. “I’m sure it's not what you're used to, but hopefully it should suffice.”

“I’m sure it will do just fine.” She gave him an awkward smile before disappearing behind the screen. 

Killian’s quarters were in no way large, but it had always served its purpose well enough. The one corner held the entrance, and along that same wall was his small desk which held his book collection and doubled as his dining table when it needed to; the other corner was his small bed which was pushed against the wall, and was placed across from a dresser in the final corner. He was able to live in it quite comfortably, but having Emma so close in the state she was in just made the room feel smaller than it had ever been. 

Having nowhere else to sit since she occupied the space where his one chair was, he sat on the bed awkwardly. He couldn’t help but glance to the corner every so often, but would quickly shake his head to bring him back to reality and remind him it was bad form to do so even if she was hidden behind a screen.

He closed his eyes but that only seemed to heighten his other emotions, allowing him to hear every splash of the water and every brush of the cloth against her skin. He couldn’t help how his mind would drift to thoughts of seeing her as she cleaned herself, running her hands over her form-- through her golden hair, over her supple breasts, and even in her most intimate of areas.

Killian had to distract himself.

“So...” he coughed awkwardly. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about the life of a Princess?”

He could hear the sounds of the water pause before she spoke again. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything you’ll tell me, love.”

  
  


Emma didn’t realise how much time had passed until she noticed the water had started to grow cold. She had enjoyed telling Killian about her life; she was able to speak freely since he knew about her being a Princess. She told him more than she would have ever told anyone, even divulging in her weekly training sessions with her father where her mother would join them.

There was just something about Killian that made Emma feel comfortable.

She looked at the water that was in the basin, it had turned dark from the amount of dirt that was built up in her hair alone, and she was grateful for the clean feeling she was left with. She was in the process of drying herself off with a provided towel, but she soon realised that there was one thing that neither her nor Killian had considered once she was done bathing.

“Umm... so...” she started.

“Is something wrong?” he sounded slightly concerned.

“As truly lovely as this has been, I should probably be getting dressed.”

“Right, I’ve thought about that.” She could hear him shuffling, and saw a hand reach around the edge of the screen holding something out for her to take. “The shirt is mine, but I thought Shultz’s breaches would be a better fit for you.”

She reached forward to take the clothing, enjoying the warmth that came from his hand when it brushed against hers. “Thank you.”

She dressed quickly. The pants were comfortable considering they were a loose fit and meant for the male form, but she was practically swimming in the shirt. Even with buttoning the shirt up the whole way, it left a deep vee, though not nearly as deep as Killian is prone to wear when it’s undone.

When she stepped out from behind the screen she could feel Killian’s eyes on her. She looked up and could see him looking her over, feeling a little self conscious as though she was still naked, until his eyes finally met hers. Suddenly realising that he was staring too long, he looked away and nervously started to scratch behind his ear.

“So... erm… the clothes seem to fit.” He cleared his throat, “Looks like you'd make a fine pirate.”

Emma laughed. “Don’t know about that, but thanks for the clothes.”

“So are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Emma could feel her stomach growl. “I could do with some food.”

“We could have dinner here, if you like.”

“Won’t we get in trouble for that? I know the Captain prefers his men to eat in the galley rather than the sleeping quarters.” She didn’t bother adding ‘or the brig’, but she had yet to see anyone ever eat above deck, so she thought there must be a reason for it.

“That’s the case for most, but I get the benefit since I’m second in command. I can escort you to the galley, if you'd prefer that.” Emma couldn’t help but notice that he seemed a little less than thrilled by the idea.

“If you’re sure it’s alright, I wouldn’t mind staying here,” she said. “There’s some people I definitely do not want to bother with for the rest of the night.”

“I know what you mean, love,” he said as he crossed his arms, scowling slightly. “I’m not particularly fond of some of the men we’ve got in our midst. No need to spend more time with them than necessary.”

Killian assured Emma that he would return shortly with their meals. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that she was eagerly awaiting his return.

“Ahoy! There you are, Killian,” a voice boomed across the galley. 

Killian was hoping he could just sneak in unnoticed to grab some food, but it appeared that Damien was waiting for him. “So, what have you been up to?” 

Though the words were asked as if it was a question, the smug nature made it known that he already had assumptions.

Killian walked over to Damien’s table, but he didn’t sit down. “I was taking care of some issues that that bloody dipshit Lox caused.”

“Aye, I heard how you took it upon yourself to set out a punishment.” He looked bored as he was speaking to Killian, though he initiated the conversation. It was a tactic that the eldest brother would often use when they were children, knowing that it would annoy the living hell out of the youngest Jones.

“Just doing my duty. Can't let the men run rampant and not heed your words.” 

“Are you sure that’s  _ all _ this is?” He was now giving a condescending smile, chugging some of his ale before continuing. “You’re not just hoping to warm your cock inside of her. Thinking she’ll start to beg for you like the cock hungry slut she pretends not to be.”

_ Just keep calm, don’t let him get to you,  _ Killian repeated to himself as the other was speaking so disrespectfully of Emma. “You said it yourself. The Princess is not to be touched.”

“I  _ did  _ say that, but you also can’t be keepin’ the men from having a little bit of fun with the lass,” he said with a laugh. 

“And that could start to give them the wrong idea when it comes to,” he nodded towards the two plates of food that Killian was holding. “Whatever this is.”

“This is just dinner. Simple as that.” Killian said, keeping his cool.

“Well, let's not be makin’ a habit of this. It sets a poor example that the Princess is enjoying a private dinner in your quarters rather than mine.” He leaned forward against the table, giving Killian a warning glare. “I expect this to be a one time thing.”

“Of course, Captain.” With that, Killian left to return to Emma who was waiting for him.

As the evening began to draw closer to its end, Emma wished that it could last longer. It felt like it had that first night she met him in the tavern.

She enjoyed Killian’s company as the two of them sat in his cramped quarters. Her sitting on the bed and him sitting on the desk chair. Though the chair had started the evening in its natural position by the desk, it had somehow ended up being brought closer and closer until it was seated right near the edge of the bed. 

She ran her fingers through her now clean hair. Though she didn't have a brush, her hair had naturally dried so she was using her fingers to keep it from getting tangled. “It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?”

“What’s that, lass?” Killian asked, admiring the way her movements showed off the curve of her neck.

She sighed before looking into Killian’s deep blue eyes. “Sitting here, like this.”

“And what’s so funny about it?” He took a sip of the rum he had poured himself earlier.

“Well...” She wasn’t quite sure how to put what she was feeling into words. “I guess that, sitting here with you, it doesn’t really feel real.”

“I don’t think I’m quite following you,” he replied with an amused yet kind look.

“Just, the fact that a princess and a pirate can sit together, enjoying each other's company, is quite unbelievable.” Her gaze dropped down to her hands as she played with her fingers. “Sitting here with you… It makes me forget that I’m the Princess of Misthaven. Almost like I’m just… Emma.”

She closed her eyes, and felt a warmth against her cheek a moment later. Killian had moved close enough to give her a gentle caress, lifting her jaw slowly so he could bring her eyes to meet his.

“Never forget Emma, that you can be more than just one thing.” Emma could get lost in the sincerity of the smile he gave.

They walked back to the brig in a comfortable silence; it was almost as if neither wanted to break the magic of the evening they just shared.

When they finally approached the cell where Emma was still forced to sleep, she could tell that he hated the idea of locking her up, making her a prisoner once more.

She walked through the door, and turned to give Killian one final good night when he handed her a bundle. 

“What’s this?”  _ Did she seriously not notice him holding these? _

“It’s an extra blanket and pillow,” he said as he scratched behind his ear. “I thought it would make you more comfortable.”

“Thank you, Killian.” She once again found herself drowning in his eyes. “I’m truly grateful.”

“Well love, I bid you sweet dreams.” He gave her a final smile before turning away to leave the brig. He paused in the doorway as if he wanted to turn around and say more, but he seemed to decide against it as he continued to leave.

Emma laid her hood which she had been using as a blanket against the ground since now she had a legitimate blanket to use against the cold of the brig. 

As her head sank into the comfort of the pillow rather than the hard ground she had become accustomed to, she curled into it as she realised it held the scent of Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t leave them mad at each other for to long 
> 
> Coming up....
> 
> “You still don’t get it, do ya dearie?” He said. “I’m the captain, I’m the one in charge, I make the rules. I’m not sure where you got the idea I give a shit about what you want.”


	8. A Gift With Devious Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is forced to remain in the brig during the duration of The Jolly Rodgers time at port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for ya :) warning, some in appropriate and unwanted touching.

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been two days since she had eaten dinner in Killian’s room. Things between them had become friendly again, and she was glad for it.

What she wasn’t glad for was the fact that she was now forced to stay in the brig since the ship was docked at port. It was like it had been when she was first brought aboard, spending all day and night locked up. 

Though she knew there were a few men milling about, she could only assume that most of the crew were taking advantage of the local taverns and brothels; getting into the general scandalous behavior of pirates. Luckily for her, Shultz and Killian stayed behind as much as they could to keep her company despite her encouraging them to take advantage of dry land. Each only going off the ship for a few hours rather than from dawn to dusk like the rest of the crew.

Killian told her that they were only going to be docked for three days, and Emma was already finding herself stir crazy as the second day neared evening. Even though the work could be grueling at times, she preferred that to doing absolutely nothing.

Killian needed to pick up some purchases in town, but he promised Emma he would return in an hour and bring back some food from ashore. All she could do was wait for him to return.

The best part of Emma’s day was when she first saw Killian. Sometimes she would see him first, and when he would finally see her, he would give her a teasing smile. The other times she was able to feel his gaze on her, she would look around until she could finally see him. He would blush like a young boy who was caught staring at his childhood crush, giving a quick smile before he would look away and go about the work he was supposed to be doing. Emma wasn’t sure which one she enjoyed more.

She kept her back against the bars as she looked towards the small window which had light filtering through it, leaving her facing away from the door as it opened.

She began standing up. “Thank gods, I’m starving,” she said as she turned around to face the door.

She was annoyed by who was slumped against the doorway. “Well, ya could try eatin’ these, lass, but I don’t think they be very tasty.” 

The Captain’s words came out slurred. He had obviously been enjoying the taverns.

“Oh, I was expecting someone with food,” she replied sourly.

“Aye, but this is much better.” He threw the bag he was holding to her, as if somehow forgetting that there were bars separating them. “Figure ya could do wit’ more.”

She picked up the tossed material, quickly realising that it was some clothing. There were some shirts and a pair of britches, plus some things that she didn’t like the idea of him shopping for her like undergarments, slips, and a nightgown. “Um,” she wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Thank you.”

“Well love, all o’ me crew should be tip top. Especially the beautiful ones.” He staggered towards her cell. “It would do ya to be a bit more, _ grateful _ .” 

She cringed, and despite retreating towards the center of the cell to keep her distance from him, she could still smell the alcohol that was seeping through his pores. “As I already said, thank you.”

He was now leaning lazily against the bars, leering at her in a way that sent a chill down her spine. “Well I should get ta see the full effect of my purchases. Ain't ya gunna try em on n’let me see?”

Like her last private interaction between her and Captain Damien, she tried to hold her composure and could only pray that the encounter would end soon. “I’m sure you’ll see them once we’ve left port and I’m back to doing work on deck.

A chilling smile started to grow across his face. “I don’t think you understand,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I want to see them now."

A lump was forming in her throat as she shook her head. The next thing she heard was the distinctive metal on metal sound of a key turning as he opened up the cell door. “I’m not going to get dressed in front of you,” she spoke shakily.

“You still don’t get it, do ya dearie?” He was now in the cell, leaving Emma to back away until she could feel the wall behind her. “ _ I’m _ the captain,  _ I’m _ the one in charge,  _ I  _ make the rules. I’m not sure where you got the idea I give a shit about what you want.”

Emma was trapped as he put his hands to the wall on either side of her. She crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive pose, hating that he had the ability to make her feel so weak.

“Now, what to try on first?” he mused as he brought a hand up to tug on the laces of her bodice, allowing his finger to slip beneath the fabric.

Emma slapped his hands away, thankful that he was so intoxicated that he just fumbled and made no headway. 

Before he had a chance to bring his hands up again, she could see from over his shoulder that the person she was initially expecting had finally arrived.

“Hello Damien,” he said, keeping his voice light. “Are you joining the Princess for dinner?” Despite sounding nonchalant, Emma could see that Killian tensed the moment he realised that his brother was in the cell harassing her.

Stepping away from Emma, Captain Damien turned around so he was now facing Killian. “I brought a little gift, but she doesn’t seem to appreciate it.”

“Now, now, brother,” Killian chided as if he were speaking to a small child. “Would it really be considered a gift if you’re trying to get something out of it?”

Killian now entered the cell, subtly putting himself between the original pair as he discretely handed Emma a bag which held the dinner that was meant for the two of them. 

“Just wantin’ to have some fun of me own,” Captain Damien slurred.

“Isn’t it you who always says that bedding a lass is no fun if she isn’t willing?” Killian asked. It was clear to Emma that this wasn’t the first time Killian had an experience like this with his brother; talking to the drunk captain in a calming, logical tone rather than appear overbearing in order to prevent him from doing anything rash.

“‘Spose you’re right, brother,” he mumbled as he brought his arm up to give Killian a slap on the back. “I did have more than a few lasses offer themselves back at the tavern. I jus wanned to check in ta see if she wanned to have a go first.”

Captain Damien was laughing and mumbling something Emma couldn’t hear as he was being led out by Killian; it seemed that the alcohol he had consumed was kicking in even harder now as he was no longer steady on his feet and needed Killian’s support as he stumbled towards the exit.

As the brothers neared the door, Killian turned back to give Emma an apologetic gaze. She returned the look with a nod and an understanding smile. 

She was glad that Killian had arrived when he did to prevent his brother from making the situation worse. The Captain was a fan of mind games, that was just a fact, and she did not know how far he took his games while so heavily intoxicated.

Emma was grateful to have Killian back as a source of comfort aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ . If he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t have come down to the brig to share a meal with her, and who knows what would have happened without his intervention.

* * *

As Killian finished the last of the rum that was in his mug, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He usually enjoyed the lively music, flowing drinks, and attractive women that would be trying to get his attention, but now all he could think about was the beautiful princess sitting in the brig of the ship.

Killian took some relief at least in the fact that Shultz assured him he’d stay behind and look out for her, and Killian thought it was useful to keep an eye on Damien to hopefully make sure that there wasn’t a repeat of the previous night. He was also hoping that he could get some answers for Emma about a timeframe when she could expect to be returned to her kingdom.

“Can I grab you another drink, hon?” he heard from the side.

Killian gave a nod to the brunette waitress who had been serving them all night. He only gave a brief glance in her direction because he knew she would be pulling the same act again; leaning forward just enough so that her cleavage would be on full display and at eye level with Killian. She stood there for a moment, and when she finally got the hint that he was still uninterested, she pouted and sauntered off.

“A bit picky tonight, aren’t we, Killian?” Damien commented from across the table. “Not even gunna give a beaut like that a chance to wet your whistle?”

“Aye, that she is, but I’m not really in the mood,” he replied.

Damien was right. There was no denying that the young brunette was pretty, and had this been the last time they had visited this particular port, he knew he would have easily taken her bed. But that was before he couldn’t keep a certain blonde out of his mind.

“Captain Jonesy!” Killian’s thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched squeal that came from a few feet away. 

Both brothers turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw a familiar face; a bar wench named Maisie who frequented this tavern on their numerous trips to port. She didn’t hesitate to sit on Damien’s lap and boldly kiss him on the lips. 

“Heard you were in town. Sad I didn’t find you till now,” she said as she leaned in closer.

“Oh, you know that I’ll  _ always  _ make time for my favorite lass.” Damien said before his face disappeared between her barely covered breasts.

Killian rolled his eyes. He never quite got the appeal with Maisie. It was not as if she was unattractive, but there were definitely some who were fairer. The feature that seemed to draw in most men was the fact that her bust size was nearly double the size of the average bar wence, and she always chose to keep them scantily clad. It was also a fairly well known fact that she would do pretty much anything in bed if a man was willing to pay a price and enjoyed putting on a show for whomever was trying to please, screaming and moaning incessantly in an unnatural way to boost a man's confidence. Killian didn’t like the idea of insincerity, especially if it would be through her tinny voice.

“How long are you in port?” she questioned.

“Tonight’s the last night, and we have a bit of business to sort out.” Maisie gave a pouty face at Damien’s response. “Don’t worry though, dearie, after that gets settled, I’ll be all yours till the morning.”

She seemed happy with that response, and Killian was hoping that the mentioning of business meant it was alright for him to ask questions about the princess.

“So speaking of business,” Killian said as he accepted his drink refill he was just provided and took the first sip. “Seems we should discuss the  _ cargo _ we’ve got aboard.”

“Right you are, brother.” he responded, accepting the change of topic. He waved Maisie off for the time being to allow them to discuss without her interruptions. “Well we know that the royals most likely assume it's a kidnapping rather than a runaway given they saw her leave with you. Though their official search hasn’t reached this far yet with their own soldiers, I’ve heard from another black sail some rumors are spreading.”

Killian nodded along. “We should send word of our demands and let them know she’s unharmed. The longer it takes for us to do that, the longer they have to build up their forces to try and track her down on their own accord.”  _ And the longer she is in the company of pirates, _ Killian thought to himself. “Best not to keep her longer than necessary.”

“Unfortunately, that’d be where I’d disagree with ya,” Damien gave him a cocky smile. “How could I ever find out how to woo her if she’s taken from me so quickly? She sure is a feisty little slut.”

Killian’s grip tightened around his glass as he kept his other hand firmly against the table so he wouldn’t give in to the urge to slap the smug smile off of Damien’s face. The fact that he would refer to what he was doing last night as ‘ _ wooing _ ’ was bloody ridiculous.

“You know, I actually think I was making some headway with her last night,” Damien said as he leaned forward. “I brought her a gift, called her beautiful, and still she doesn’t seem to fall prey to my charm.”

“Have you ever thought, maybe you’re not quite as charming as you thought?” Killian bit his tongue after his choice of words and hoped that Damien would take it as a joke. A statement like this could be taken either way by his brother, so he was relieved when he gave a laugh.

“Well how else am I supposed to show her if you barge in and ruin my chances?” He downed the rest of his drink before he continued on. “You were right last night, Killian. It is no fun to fuck a lass who isn’t willing, but I can still have a little fun with her until she is.”

Damien’s eyes grew darker as he stared at Killian from across the table, as one of his familiar sinister smiles grew.

“You’d be wise, brother, to not try and ruin my fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...
> 
> “I will be more than happy to leave to give you two your privacy,” Emma said impatiently.
> 
> “Now now, lass,” he replied. “We brought you here for a very special reason.”
> 
> WARNING *next week will have major trigger warnings


	9. The Unwanted Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Damien decides to toy with Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS!!!!! SUPER NON CONSENSUAL!!!!!!  
> I am so very sorry, but this will not be a fun chapter for Emma :(  
> If you want to look at the notes at the bottom to why it has these warnings, feel free
> 
> Side note. Can't believe this story has over 1000 hits :D So thrilled that people keep coming back to it wanting more, and I love it when people leave comments :)

**CHAPTER 9**

Emma woke to the feeling of a boot being nudged against her foot. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see a pirate by the name of Rollins standing there.

“Sorry to wake you, princess, but Captain’s asking for you,” he said.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily. There was no light shining through the window to give a hint at the time, but she felt as if she had gotten no sleep at all.

“Sunrise is still far off, some of the men are still out and about, but it is quite late.” He looked a little sympathetic to the fact he had to wake her from her sleep.

“So do you know what Captain Jones wants?” 

“I was just told to come and bring you to the Captain’s quarters.”

“Well,” she said as she began to stand. “Let’s get this over with.”

The two walked in silence. Emma wasn’t sure what to expect considering the last encounter she had with the Captain.  _ Was he drunk again? Was he going to try to pull the same shit as last night? _ She knew these questions would be answered soon.

Rollins knocked on the door and when Captain Damien called out, Rollins opened the door for Emma but didn’t follow her in.

She walked through and heard the door being closed behind her, leaving her in the room she hated with no escape.

“Oh! Is this her, Jonesy?” A voice squeaked out. Unlike the last time she was here, she was not alone with the Captain. He was sitting on his throne shirtless, but there was a young woman sprawled across the edge of his bed.

She was blonde like Emma, though her hair was a darker shade. She seemed to also partake in painting her face--a custom that Emma never enjoyed and would only do for special occasions--but this woman had it caked on thickly. 

Emma was never one to notice a woman’s chest, but it seemed impossible to not notice with this woman as they were quite sizable and the neckline of her dress plunged down farther than Emma would ever dare to. Considering Emma was wearing only a nightgown along with a slip, she still felt that she was far more modestly dressed than this woman.

“That she is,” Captain Damien said with a grin on his face. “Emma, Maisie. Maisie, Emma,” he said, waving his hand as he made the introduction.

“Why did you summon me?” Emma would normally be more polite when being introduced to someone, but considering the woman seemed so friendly with the Captain, she didn’t feel like it was completely necessary.

“Well she isn’t very nice, is she?” Maisie stood up from the bed and walked over to stand beside Captain Damien. “Doesn’t even say hello,” she pouted.

“Don’t take offense, love,” he said as he pulled her down onto his lap. “She’s just tired, and I’m sure she’s just jealous to be in the presence of such beauty.” He swooped down on her with a heated kiss. When he finally released her, she squealed with joy. 

“I will be more than happy to leave to give you two your privacy,” Emma said impatiently.

“Now now, lass,” he replied. “We brought you here for a very special reason.”

“And what might that be?” she fired back.

“It occurred to me that the reason you may not be so favorable to the idea of joining me in bed may be because you are unsure of what it would take to pleasure a skilled lover such as myself. Though I’m sure you’ve had many men, they’ve all been boring nobles and stable boys, haven’t they?”

She didn’t respond, opting to glare at him instead.

“You can take my word for it, hon,” Maisie interjected. “You won’t regret letting Jonsey take care of you.”

Emma had to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. “Thought you only allowed people to call you  _ ‘sir’ _ ?”

“She gets the privilege because she’s one of my favorites.” He gave Maisie a soft kiss on the cheek, but then proceeded to give her a slight nudge so she would get off of his lap. “If calling me ‘Jonsey’ is all it would take to make you more comfortable, then by all means, Princess, you can go right ahead and refer to me as such.”

“I think I’m good. What would make me more comfortable is going back to my cell.” All she wanted to do was run away, but she knew there was nowhere to go. Killian wouldn’t be walking through the door in the nick of time to save her like the night before.

“Now now, dearie. How do you expect to learn anything if you aren’t present?” he said snidely.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Please,” she whispered quietly. “I don’t want to be here.”

Both Captain Damien and Maisie ignored her plea. The busty woman walked over, biting her lower lip as she brushed her hand along Emma’s arm. “Aww, are you sure she’s not a virgin? Or is she just really good at playing shy?”

He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he crossed his hands and leaned forward in an authoritative pose. “Well, why don’t you give her a kiss and tell me what you think?”

Maisie giggled as she moved her hands alongside Emma’s face. Emma became a statue, unable to move as the woman brought her lips to meet hers. Though she tried to keep them shut tight, her lips were pushed apart by way of Maisie’s tongue as she plundered her mouth with sloppy, uninvited kisses.

As she stood there, waiting for it to be over, Emma could feel Maisie’s hands drop down to the laces of her nightgown. 

She began to protest, but Maisie continued at the encouragement of the Captain.

“Don’t worry,” he said condescendingly. “ I don’t want to see  _ all _ of you just yet. Not until you want to be an active and willing participant.”

Maisie was finished with the laces now, and was pulling the fabric over her shoulders until the nightgown fell to the floor, leaving her in only a thin, delicate slip. She felt completely exposed.

“I thought it would be a good idea for you to be more comfortable should you decide to join us once you see just how enjoyable it is to be fucked by me,” he said as he raised his eyebrows and gave a self satisfying smirk. “But rest assured, you  _ will  _ be watching as I thoroughly fuck the lovely Maisie here. I want you to see  _ exactly _ what you are missing.”

Maisie left Emma’s side to join Captain Damien at his bed, shredding layers along the way until she was standing in nothing but a chemise and a corset which accentuated her figure.

“Now love,” he brushed the woman’s cheek with his hand before giving a hasty kiss. “Why don't ya show our student here what you can do with that pretty lil mouth o’ yours.”

“With pleasure,” she said with her attempts at a sultry voice, dropping to her knees before the Captain who was now standing in the middle of the room.

Maisie wasted no time in undoing the laces of his pants until his cock was freed. Emma couldn’t help but let out a slight gasp. Though she had seen images of the male form in books, and even felt it through layers of clothes, she had never seen one in reality. She hated that she would live with the fact that Captain Damien Jones would be the first man she would ever see.

Maisie wrapped her hands around his length, pumping up and down for a moment or so until she placed its tip between her lips.

Captain Damien closed his eyes for a moment, obviously enjoying the feeling of the woman’s tongue as it was swirling around his cock. When he finally opened his eyes though, instead of looking at his partner whose head was bobbing back and forth as she worked away to please him, he looked straight at Emma.

Emma turned away, ashamed that she was caught watching.

“Oh no,” he called out with a breathy laugh. “You were brought here to learn a thing or two, so you're going to watch.”

Emma still didn’t turn back as she fought to hold back tears.

“WATCH!” He bellowed out angrily. 

Knowing she didn’t have a choice, she turned to face the pair. The wicked smile that grew across his face was one that Emma knew would be etched into her mind for years to come.

Knowing that he now had Emma’s full attention, Captain Damien decided that the pace at which Maisie was using her mouth wasn’t to his liking. He grabbed her by the hair and started to vigorously pump back and forth. The sounds escaping from Maisie were a combination of groans and choking, and Emma thought that there was no way this poor woman could be taking any pleasure from the task despite her sounds of encouragement.

After a few minutes, he began to move even faster. He closed his eyes, and Emma assumed that he was nearing his end.

Suddenly he pushed Maisie off of him so he could release his seed over her. Emma gasped at the sight, unsure if she was more shocked by the degrading act, or the fact that the woman seemed to squeal with joy.

“Mmmm. Did my Captain enjoy himself?” she asked coyly.

“Very much so love, but we’re not done quite yet.” he said as he backed away, now fully removing his pants. “Now, strip.”

Maisie didn’t need to be asked twice, quickly removing her corset and final layers, she used some of the material to give a quick wipe to her face.

The Captain continued to stroke himself as he walked back towards his bed. By the time he sat back onto the edge, he had become fully erect again. 

“Now let’s give her a good show,” he said as he held his hand out to Maisie who proceeded to walk over and maneuver herself into his lap facing him.

She appeared to be hovering over top of him, and Emma could then see that instead of inserting his cock into her, he opted to use two of his fingers instead.

As he continued to pump his digits into her, he twisted Maisie’s body in a way so that Emma had a profile view of her.

Captain Damien dipped his head between the valley of her breasts, only to come up just enough so he could latch onto the nipple that was visible to Emma. 

Emma winced in pain at the idea of being bitten in such a delicate area as hard as he seemed to be doing. Despite what she may think though, Maisie seemed to be truly enjoying herself as her gleeful cries were annoyingly relentless. He continued to increase his pace with his fingers and alternated between biting or pinching and twisting her sensitive peaks.

Without any warning, he removed his fingers and slammed her down on his rigid cock. The joyful scream that emanated the room was loud enough that Emma was sure that the entire ship could hear.

Maisie continued with words of encouragement as she rode Captain Damien’s lap.

After a few minutes, in one fell swoop he stood up, lifting her off of his cock which was still at full force. 

“Now, I’ve already glistened your face and tits with my seed once tonight,” he then directed his attention to Emma as he was pulling Maisie to follow him towards the middle of the bed. “Why don’t we show our guest what it’s like for me to finish inside of you?”

Emma was sure that Captain Damien Jones was not the type to take chances to have a bastard child. From what Emma knew, there were some medicinal items you could take to try to stave off pregnancy, but those were never truly reliable. 

From the positioning that the pair were moving into, with Maisie on her hands and knees and him positioning himself behind her, Emma was sure that he was about to enter her from the hole other than her mouth that would not result in pregnancy.

Captain Damien dropped his hand to insert his fingers into her once again, coating them with juices before retreating and reentering them into her backside. 

Emma could see Maisie biting her lip as the Captain now aligned himself to enter her, perhaps preparing herself for what was about to happen.

The scream Maisie gave did not seem to be filled with as much pleasure as the last time. Emma closed her eyes so she didn’t have to witness the scene.

“Oi! Did I say you could stop watching?” Emma opened her eyes to see that Captain Damien once again had his eyes fixed on her. “You will see  _ exactly _ what it’s like to be fucked by me.”

He even went so far as to push the poor woman’s head down into the sheets so he could get a clearer sight line to Emma; Maisie was only a vessel, this act was in no way meant to pleasure her, this was all about his own selfish needs. He had made Maisie a part of his game to torture Emma, and all Emma could do was stand there and watch, hoping that she could keep herself from shedding any tears.

As he started to pump even more vigorously, a maniacal smile crossed his face as he was cumming for the second time that evening.

He gave Maisie a stroke on the head as if he were praising an obedient pet before climbing off of the bed and walking towards Emma. Her body stiffened as he approached, but rather than stopping, he walked past her towards the door of the cabin.

“Ahoy, mate!” he called out enthusiastically. “Come here.” 

He left the door open as he moved to sit on his throne. She could hear footsteps approaching as Captain Damien beckoned for Maisie to join him. She seemed happy to oblige.

As the steps grew closer, she could only hope that it was perhaps Rollins being summoned to once again be her guide between the captain’s quarters and the brig. 

She stared ahead, still trying to process everything that had just happened. As the footsteps finally came up and stopped in the doorway behind her, she couldn’t help but notice that the Captain had a self-satisfied grin.

“Ah, Killian,” he said with joy in his voice. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, told you guys it wouldn't be fun, but don't worry, the next chapter has things looking up a bit...ish, than down for a bit, than back up. it's a real rollarcoster of emotions :/
> 
> ALSO... i would like to clarify why I stated that this was major warnings. Emma was forced to watching a sexual act, therefore it was NOT consensual 
> 
> Coming up...
> 
> Emma obviously was pausing for too long because Killian interrupted her train of thought. “You did say that you had weekly training sessions with your father. Or do you not think that you could take on a devilishly handsome pirate such as myself?”
> 
> Emma rolled her eyes at the cocky smile he was giving her. “No. I know I could take you, I just didn’t think anyone would trust me with a sword.”
> 
> “Well I trust you.”
> 
> “You trust me?”
> 
> “Yes love,” Killian moved closer to Emma, till they were merely inches apart. “You have my full, complete trust.”


	10. A Brothers Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian tells Emma of his and his brothers past. Later on Emma gets to experience what free time on a pirate ship means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy with how this chapter turned out. This is going to be one of the nicer chapters, but it does end on a bit of a cliff hanger

**CHAPTER 10**

Killian was finally making his way back up to the  _ Jolly Roger _ after a late night at the tavern. When his brother finally decided to call it a night, he decided to hang back so he could ask if the chef at the tavern could make one of his specialties; a chocolate cinnamon cake. He thought that since Damien would be occupied with Maisie, he would be able to take the time waiting for this treat that he was sure Emma would enjoy.

As he crossed the gangplank of the ship, he took note of how late it was, thinking that Emma was most likely asleep. If that was the case, he would just place the cake within the bars so she could enjoy it as a sweet breakfast when she awoke.

As he made his way through the ship, he heard a voice call out to him just before he could reach the end of a hall.

“Ahoy mate!” he heard Damien call out enthusiastically. “Come here.” 

He was annoyed that Damien was calling for him, but he didn’t argue. This would not be the first time that his brother called for himself or a crewmate to come to his cabin as a ploy to show off his current conquest. Killian found the situation more annoying than anything else, especially when all he wanted to do was see a certain blonde in the brig below.

When he approached the door, Killian was not quite prepared for what he saw. Though he was expecting to see Damien as well as Maisie, unsurprisingly in the nude, he also saw Emma was there.

Damien sat in his chair with the bar wench on his lap, with a self-satisfied grin directed toward Emma who stood just before the entrance to the cabin. Though she was not naked like the other two, she stood uncomfortably in only a slip, with what appeared to be the rest of her clothing at her feet.

“Ah, Killian,” he said with joy in his voice. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

Killian fent his grip tighten around the small package he was holding, crushing the delicate cake that was inside.

Emma whipped her head around to Killian once she realised it was him who had entered the room. The look of shame in her eyes filled Killian with such pain. She quickly reached down to bring the clothing from her feet up to help cover herself. Killian knew this was obviously not Emma’s decision to be exposed in this sort of way, but she still looked mortified nonetheless.

“Maisie and I were hoping we could teach Emma a thing or two about what it takes for a good fuck.” Damien said as he reached his hand around Maisie’s waist to reach between her legs. “So, why don’t you tell Killian what you’ve learned?” he finished, addressing Emma.

Emma finally broke her heartbreaking eye contact with Killian to turn her face towards Damien.

“What did I learn?” she questioned in a whisper. “I learned  _ exactly _ what it would be like to be fucked by you.” Her voice was filled with such hate.

Emma lifted her chin bringing out her upbringing, the mark of a princess, as she looked straight into Damien’s eyes with determination. “And yes. You’re  _ still _ the last man I’d ever be with.”

Killian couldn’t help but feel respect at her response. Despite the situation she was in, she was still able to maintain her pride in small ways. He also wished that she didn’t respond in such a way, knowing that Damien had the potential to see her words as an insult that must be reprimanded.

Damien lifted Maisie off of himself so he could make his way to stand in front of the sweet princess.

“Oh Emma, Emma, Emma,” he said, shaking his head before bringing a hand to tuck a strand of hair out of her face. “One day, lass, one day. Soon.”

Damien dropped his hand and made his way to stand near Killian. “If you don’t mind, would you mind escorting our guest back to her quarters?” He leaned in closer, speaking in a whisper just loud enough for Killian’s ears only. “And remember brother, one way or another, I’m always able to have my fun.”

* * *

Killian walked Emma back to the brig in silence, unsure of what he could say to make her feel better. He kept giving her sideways glances as they made their way down the ship, she kept her gaze down the whole way there.

When they finally reached their destination, Killian knew that he had to say something,  _ anything _ , to break the unbearable silence.

“Emma, love. I’m,” he stuttered the words as he tried to find them. “Sorry. I’m just  _ so _ , so sorry.” He knew that nothing he said could make up for his brother's horrendous actions or take the pain away, but he couldn’t think of anything better.

“It’s just,” she began. It was now her turn to struggle with words. “I don’t understand.”

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and she still refused to look at Killian.

“He’s a bloody, fucking menace.” Killian took a step closer to her, wanting to embrace her, but decided against it. “He’s inexcusable, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express how truly sorry I am, for everything.”

“But how can he be that way, and you're so...” Emma finally raised her eyes to meet his. “Different?”

Killian gave a deep sigh. “Unfortunately, I can’t tell you the exact moment he decided to switch off his humanity. Even before Liam’s death, he always had a darker soul, but once he was gone...” He felt a lump form in his throat. “It broke him. It broke both of us, but Damien had lost his moral code in Liam, and I wasn’t strong enough to fill that role.”

“Was he like that even as a child?” she asked inquisitively. 

Killian ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall near the entrance. Slowly allowed himself to slump to the ground. He doesn’t like thinking about his childhood, and he never discusses it with anyone, even Damien, but he felt like he could tell Emma. Emma had a right to know the backstory of her tormentor.

“Well love, when my brothers and I were just young lads, we became the unfortunate victims of slavery.” He brought his hands to his face as he stared at the ground, remembering how he was a young child who fell asleep on a ship with dreams of the adventures his father promised him, only to awake to the betrayal of being sold by said father who was a wanted man.

Emma dropped to her knees in front of Killian and pulled his hands away from his face so she could hold them in her own. The sincerity of the gesture was not one that he was expecting, but the warmth that emanated from Emma’s hands was comforting.

“I’m so sorry that that’s a part of your history, Killian.” She had a look on her face, as if she was debating on asking her next question or not. “How young were you when this happened to you?”

“I myself was only seven. Liam was thirteen, and Damien was fifteen.” He could see the shock in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything, allowing him to continue. “We all had a tough go of it, our own struggles, but Damien took the betrayal of becoming a slave at the hands of our father the worst.”

“Your father did that to you?”

“Aye. And that was the moment that made him hateful of the world. He would be as defiant as he could whenever possible, especially when it came to slavers.” He shook his head solemnly. “He was so bloody stupid. Rather than keeping his mouth shut he would talk back, and since they loved to find any excuse they could to give a good lashing...” Killian couldn’t bring himself to finish the last part, knowing Emma got the point. “Liam was the only one that could calm him down as he took on the paternal role despite being the middle brother, but there were times when even he couldn’t temper Damien. We all had our fair share, but Damien by far got it the worst. I’m surprised it never killed him. Liam, I'm sure, is the only reason that the three of us survived.”

Killian continued to tell Emma the rest of his tale. How they were able to transition themselves to different positions in life, finally making their way into the Royal Navy. How Liam was a natural leader who men were eager to follow. He knew that Emma was already informed about his brother’s passing and knew most of the story, but he felt compelled to tell her about Liam’s final moments.

“The moment Liam pricked his finger, we knew something was wrong. Could see the life slowly draining from his face. Though the whole ordeal couldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes or so, it felt like a painful eternity. Before his last breath, he asked one promise of me, his dying wish.”

Emma just sat there, listening patiently as she had been the whole time. Allowing Killian to speak his truth.

“Liam always had the strongest sense of family. Even in our regards to our father, he never felt hate towards the man, only pity. Liam asked us to promise that we would always stand by each other. To never let our differences tear us apart since he wasn’t there to guide us anymore. That’s the reason I have stayed with Damien despite how deplorable he is. I used to have love for Damien many, many years ago, but both my brothers died the moment we came across that bloody plant. One may not have actually died, but the man I knew did. It’s because of the love I have for one brother that I can’t turn my back on one I’ve grown to hate and fear.”

Killian couldn’t help it, he tentatively brought his fingers to caress her cheeks. “Emma, I still mean what I meant when I said I will protect you, but,” The pause lingered for a long moment, a lump forming in his throat again as it had many times that night. His eyes grew dark and intense, speaking his next words through clenched teeth. “Had it been anybody else, I would have broken his fucking neck for what he did to you, and yet,” he said before giving a defeated sigh. “I can’t break my promise to Liam. I just can’t.”

Emma brought her hand up over Killian’s, leaning into his tender touch. “After all you’ve been through, I could see why you’d want to cling onto your last connection to Liam. That last connection just so happens to be a promise.” She gave him a soft smile, so full of understanding. 

Killian’s heart melted at the sentiment. He didn’t know what he could have done to ever deserve the Princess’s kindness, but he was grateful for it.

In that moment, he had the overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms. He wouldn’t kiss her. He was sure that would be taking things too far considering everything that is happening, but he still wanted to embrace her. To feel her warmth and calming effect wash over him.

Despite how much he wanted it, he knew he couldn’t.

Instead he chose to revel in the grace of her smile.

* * *

It had been a few days since they left port. Emma was glad that things were getting back to normal somewhat, and that she didn’t have to spend all day locked up in the brig. 

Since they had wanted to utilize some of the perishables that was purchased at the port, Emma spent the majority of the morning helping McGillan prep items by canning, salting, drying or fermenting when needed before they would have a chance to start to turn. Fresh fruits and vegetables could only be enjoyed as such for a short time at sea before they needed to be stored properly.

Emma had just finished eating her evening meal in the galley under Killian’s protective watch. It was clear that he blamed himself for what happened in Captain Damien’s quarters. Though she tried to assure Killian that there was nothing he could have done once his brother decided on something, she could tell that he still felt as if he could have stopped it if he was there.

Since that night, Killian did everything in his power to keep her within his sights. Even in the evening, he would sit with her late into the night till he was sure that everyone was asleep or manning their post.

Emma had just finished doing some of her swabbing duties she needed to finish after the evening meal. Thanks to Killian’s help, everything was finished much quicker than it would have been expected. 

“Well, that’s enough for the day,” Killian said as he walked over and collected Emma’s brush from her. “It’s a good thing too, you may actually get to just relax for once.”

Knowing Killian wouldn’t be too far away, Emma decided to venture towards the bow of the ship. Despite how much time she had spent onboard, she never got the time to just look out into the ocean. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon, but it was that glorious moment when the sky was still lit with stunning hues of purple and orange. She closed her eyes so she could let her other senses take over; the smell of salt as she took in a deep breath, the flow of the wind through her hair, the feeling the spray of the ocean caressed her cheeks, it was sensations that you just couldn’t quite experience from behind castle walls.

“Enjoying the view?” Emma opened her eyes to see Killian was standing beside her, a warm smile lighting his face.

“I can kind of see the allure of life at sea,” she said as she returned his smile. “Why some say they are born for this. How it could seem like it's worth it for moments like these.”

“Aye love. That’s why I fell in love with her.”

“You call the ocean ‘her’?” Emma asked with a chuckle.

“Pfft.” Killian said, making a teasing noise. “Of course the ocean is a ‘her’.”

It was now his turn to look out into the water. “She can be tranquil and welcoming one moment, yet moody and unforgiving the next. A fickle thing. She has an energy within her that calls out for adventure. No matter what’s thrown at her, she’s relentless. But above it all,” he turned back to look deep into Emma’s eyes. “There is an undeniable beauty that runs deep. She could take your heart should it be her will.”

Emma’s breath caught, and she felt herself growing flush. The warmth that ran through her was enough to fight off any chill that the wind may be carrying.

As if he suddenly realised what he had said, Killian’s cheeks started to redden. He nervously scratched behind his ear, a move that Emma noticed he seems to do when he’s nervous. 

“So, uhmm,” he said, clearly about to redirect the conversation. “Is there anything you’d like to do with your downtime?”

“Well, what do most pirates do in their spare time?” Emma questioned with a raised brow. “A lot of what I’ve seen so far has been just drinking and gambling.”

“Aye, that’s a large part of it,” Killian said with a laugh. “But others take on hobbies. I for one enjoy books as you’ve seen. A few know how to play an instrument or sing but that only really comes out when much,  _ much _ alcohol has been consumed. It really depends on the man; McGillan for example know’s how to macrame.”

“Seriously?” She asked as she laughed incredulously.

“I swear on my honor.” He put a hand over his heart and gave her a mock serious face before joining her laughter. “There’s also the option to do a bit of sparring, if you’d enjoy.”

As much as she couldn’t quite believe the idea of the old seadog cook making patterns out of wool, she thought the idea of her being allowed to wield a sword seemed far more unlikely.

Emma obviously was pausing for too long because Killian interrupted her train of thought. “You did say that you had weekly training sessions with your father. Or do you not think that you could take on a devilishly handsome pirate such as myself?”

Emma rolled her eyes at the cocky smile he was giving her. “No. I  _ know  _ I could take you, I just didn’t think anyone would trust me with a sword.”

“Well I trust you.”

“You trust me?”

“Yes love,” Killian moved closer to Emma, till they were merely inches apart. “You have my full, complete trust.”

* * *

Killian and Emma were standing on the main deck after he had one of the crew grab a spare sword from the armory. There were not many men above deck, so they cleared away to give them some space. She was studying the weight of her cutlass, making it abundantly clear that she knew her way around a sword. Killian could only assume that she used either a broadsword or rapier in her training with her father, so she was most likely unfamiliar with this particular type of weaponry.

“Any problems, love?” he said as he started to circle around Emma. “You know there’s no shame in backing out.”

“Oh no,” she said as she too began to make her way in a wide circle. “It’s just been far too long since I’ve handled one of these.”

Killian instantly had to bite his tongue to keep in a smart ass remark about how he likes the look of her handling a sword. Better not to revert back to a flirtatious scoundrel.

“Best get at it then.”

The view of Emma was one that Killian knew would be ingrained into his mind. As they walked about, neither one daring to take the first move, Killian admired her every movement. Despite how much he didn’t like that Damien was the one to supply her with her new garb, he had to admit they looked good on her. The breaches tugged to the curves of her hips, not in a constrictive way but one that allowed her to move freely without the worry of a rising skirt and gives a perfect view of her ass whenever she bends over. The wind was not only blowing her golden tresses out of her face, but it also pushed against the material of her top so it was hugging close to her breasts. Killian needed to give his mind a shake, knowing that she could win simply because he was too distracted by his thoughts of her.

The determination in her eyes was one that Killian couldn’t deny. It was clear that she was thinking strategy, and that was what Killian could use to his advantage. 

He moved quickly to take the first swing. He wasn’t moving to harm though, just enough to give her a quick startle.

Emma surprised him by swiftly countering and coming back with numerous swings of her own. Killian had assumed that she would be somewhat decent, especially since she was trained by the likes of King David, but he never quite expected her to be... _ good. _

She was able to predict his moves, and even play a few of her own which caught Killian off guard. As the pair danced around the deck he couldn’t help but notice the genuine smile on her face, obviously enjoying the familiarity of the actions and that they probably reminded her of home. 

Yes she was good, good enough that Killian had to put in more effort than he was expecting, but it still wasn’t necessary to put in his full effort.

He could tell that she was growing tired. It was most likely that the training sessions she's used to were spaced out with breaks in between. She never had to fight like Killian where it was till the last man standing; it would go on for as long as it takes.

Killian didn’t want to tire her out more than necessary, and decided that it would be best to put an end to their session. 

“Ready to call it?” Killian asked, giving her an out.

“Oh please. I could do this…” she panted. “All night.”

“If you want to have it your way.” He couldn’t help but give her a smug grin before he moved forward to pounce. 

Despite her best effort, she just couldn’t stave off his attacks. As Killian came closer, she fell backwards and Killian followed her direction as he knocked her sword out of her hand. As she lay with her back against the deck, Killian straddled her hips and held his sword flat against her chest.

The two remained in that position for god knows how long, until Emma finally broke the silence. “Congrats, you put me on my back.”

“Oh believe me. Normally I’d prefer to do other, more  _ enjoyable  _ activities with a woman on her back.” 

_ Shit. _ Killian’s eyes widened as he realised that he said that out loud. The position he found himself in was far too provocative for Killian to both filter himself  _ and  _ keep himself from getting too excited.

“I’m… uhmm…” he stuttered.

“Let me guess. ‘ _ You only say that to the beautiful ones’, _ ” she said, rewording the first line he had ever used on her, letting him know that he was off the hook.

“Apologies, lass.” He stood up quickly so he could help her to her feet. As he held her hand, he realised it was her who was not letting go of his. He enjoyed the feeling until she finally decided to release her hold. 

The night sky was starting to turn darker and the only men who would be stirring were those manning the ship, so Killian knew it was time to take Emma back to the brig. He hated to be the one to bring it up, so he was glad when Emma was the one to suggest it was time she turned in.

* * *

Emma couldn’t hide her smile as they made their way down to the belly of the ship. She always found it freeing when she held a sword, but being able to grasp one while on  _ The Jolly Roger _ was a whole new form of exhilaration.

It was a different experience to spar with Killian compared to her father. One that she found to be more thrilling.

When their bout was finally brought to an end and Emma found herself under Killian’s weight, she never would have realised just how much she enjoyed the feeling of him on top of her. Her excited thoughts began to stir even more when he flirtily mentioned the idea of ‘ _ enjoyable activities’ _ . Luckily they moved quickly after that, because Emma was not sure what she would have done if Killian leaned closer into her rather than pulling away.

They finally reached the brig, and Emma couldn’t help but let it slightly sully her happy mood. 

“I hate this place.” Despite the fact that she said it under whispered breath, Killian had heard her.

“Unfortunately, there is no official timeline,” he said with a sympathetic look. “But at the last port, word was sent to your kingdom about demands. We should hear from them at the next one.”

Emma was relieved to know that there was potentially an end in sight, but she was worried about how her parents would be taking the news.

“Don’t worry, lass,” Killian said as he sensed her worry. Gently bringing up a hand to touch a stray strand of hair out of her face. “It should all be over soon.”

Emma was suddenly filled with an emotion that she never would have expected in hearing that her time on  _ The Jolly Roger _ was nearing its end. Was it  _ sadness? _

Overwhelmed by mixed emotions, Emma couldn’t help herself as she wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist. Pulling herself into his chest to hug him close. “Thank you, Killian.”

She felt Killian hesitate and thought she made a mistake, but then she felt his strong arms surround her and pull her in even closer. “I’m really the _ last _ one you should be thanking.”

“Well, thank you for keeping me from going insane.”

She felt his chest rumble as he gave a soft chuckle. “Think nothing of it, love.” 

They let the moment linger for a minute or so more, until Killian pulled away when he felt her give a tired yawn. “You should really get some rest. I’ll be down to see you in the morning.”

They bid their final good nights as Killian locked the doors to her cell. As he placed the keys on the hook by the door, he gave her a final smile before parting.

As Emma tucked herself into her makeshift bed after changing quickly into her nightgown, she reflected on all that had transpired that day. More specifically on her thoughts before she hugged Killian. 

What was she sad about? Could she be sad about not having Killian in her life anymore? Could it have to do with the devastatingly handsome pirate whom she’s come to rely on?

These were thoughts that crowded her mind as she tried to will herself to sleep.

Emma was too distracted by her inner monologue to hear the brig’s door open, only realising someone else was there when she heard the clink of the keys in her cell door.

“Killian?” She called out from under her covers, assuming it could only be him. She felt a smile cross her lips at the prospect.

She eagerly tossed the blanket aside so she could face him. Instead, she felt her stomach sink to the floor as she faced one of the last people she wanted to be alone with in a caged room.

“Nah, dearie. That tosser ain't here ta save ya now. It just be  _ me _ and the  _ princess. _ ”

Standing at the opened door of her cell was Lox. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, started so nice for the two of them. Unfortunately next chapter won’t be so nice :(
> 
> Coming up....
> 
> I know they be the jealous types, but don’t be worryin none....” He was now standing right infront of her, leaning in. “I won’t tell if you wont.”


	11. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes face to face with Lox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> THIS CAN BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME, SPOILER IN THE WARNING
> 
> SPOILER  
> there is an attempted rape, and a death

**CHAPTER 11**

As Emma found herself defenseless in her cell, staring angrily at Lox, she knew that he was the last person she wanted to be standing between her and her only exit. At least with Damien she could still hope there was some truth behind his words about how he wouldn’t have her until she  _ ‘begs’ _ him; he may torment her, but she’s praying that’s as far as he will ever go. With Lox, she was worried that he would take it even further.

“What are you doing here?” Emma demanded furiously as she rose to her feet.

“Saw how Killian had ya on yer back.” He said as he stepped farther into the cell, smiling menacingly through his yellowed teeth. “How you two was practically fuckin on deck after that pathetic s’cuse of a duel. Thought I’d come have a go.”

“Well if you’re looking for a fight, it looks like you’ve forgotten the swords,” she snapped back.

“Nah dearie, I ain't gonna be stabbin ya wit a sword tonight. Got something else in mind.” Emma unfortunately knew exactly what he had in mind.

“You need to leave. Now!” She spat out. “You won’t get away with it. Captain Jones said so when I first arrived on the ship, and Killian has made it clear to you since then.” 

“Expectin the twat when I first walked in was ya.” By this point Emma had backed herself into the wall and he was only a few feet away, moving closer and closer. “Yeah, I heard ya say his name. Hopin for a goodnight fuck? Enjoyed having both the cap’n and his brother fill ya cunt; one one night, the other the followin day. I know they be the jealous types, but don’t be worryin none....” He was now standing right in front of her, leaning in. “I won’t tell if you wont.”

Emma was hoping that she could hold onto her anger, use it to fight him off as she expected she may have to, but now another emotion was creeping in even stronger; fear.

The fight or flight instincts began to kick in, and Emma thought that the best chance she would have would be to run. Emma ducked around him with ease, escaping his outstretched arm till she was near her cell entrance. Suddenly she felt her head tug back sharply as he grabbed her by the hair; the grip was so strong that the momentum kicked her feet out from underneath her and she fell to the ground.

Within a split second he was on top of her, bending down so he could bring his chapped lips to hers as he attempted to kiss her. She chomped down as hard as she could and he yelped out. 

“FUCKIN BITCH!” He cried out as he brought his hand to his lip to whip away a trickle of blood. 

She turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away during his distraction, but he was too quick. She felt his nails digging into her arm as he turned her onto her back once again, lifting her so he could give her a hard slam against the ground. 

“Could have made this easy.” With that he backhanded her before pinning her arms above his head. Despite trying to struggle out of his grasp, there was no escaping given his size. He kept his hold with one hand, using the other to play with the laces of her top till her undergarments were exposed.

“Please! Don’t do this,” she cried out. Despite how much she didn’t want to cry or beg, she couldn’t help it as his hands came up and roughly groped breasts.

She was about to scream when he released her hands so she could cover her mouth. As he stifled her muffled cries, she clawed at his face, finally shaking her head enough to give a blood curdling scream.

Lox fist was swift and forceful as she felt them connect with her face. She tried to scream out again, but she had no voice. Instead, she felt herself begin to lose consciousness.

* * *

Killian wished that he could have held Emma in his arms all night. He never thought that he could have enjoyed the feeling being so close to her as much as he did. As he made his way towards his cabin, he knew that he would be having sweet dreams filled with the lovely princess once again.

Then he heard it. 

The scream. 

He didn’t hesitate for even a second, knowing exactly who’s cries they belonged to. As he raced towards the brig as fast as his legs could carry him, he feared the worst.

When he finally reached the doorway, slamming into it as he approached the brig, his blood boiled at the sight.

He arrived as Lox laid a hard blow across Emma’s face. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Killian could see the marks across her beautiful face. Lox didn’t even notice Killian was there until he screamed out.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!” Killian screamed, overcome with a rage that he had never experienced before as he barreled towards the pair.

Lox was quick to stand, ready to fight. Killian was the one to land the first punch which hit across the face, but that didn’t stop Lox from following with one just as powerful below the ribs. 

Killian was winded for a moment, but he ignored the pain as he continued to fight back. He wanted this man to pay. 

“What’s wrong lad? Annoyed I wanted ta give Emma a go. Worried she’d prefer my cock t’yours?” Lox said with a deplorably condescending smile.

“Don’t you  _ DARE _ ! SAY! HER! NAME!” Killian screamed through clenched teeth, accentuating each of the words with a heavy strike until the men were on the ground with Killian holding the upper hand.

Killian hit a blinding rage, laying into Lox with every ounce of strength he possessed. He didn’t stop hitting Lox until he heard other voices had entered the brig and pulled him off.

As he looked at the motionless and bloodied figure on the ground, he didn’t even care if he killed him or not, instead he turned to focus his attention on Emma.

He bent down to where she lay and brought a hand up to her face.

“Oi! Emma!” He was gingerly shaking her as he cradled her in his arms, not wanting to sway her too much for fear of injuring her any further. “Wake up lass.”

Slowly,  _ much too slow for Killian’s liking _ , Emma opened her eyes softly. “Killian? Where’s Lox?”

“Aye love, It’s me.” He smiled in relief as he looked into her emerald eyes. “Don’t worry about him, I’ve got you.”

Her eyes were closed once more as Killian lifted her into his arms and he turned to address the men, more specifically Damien who stood at the front.

“She can’t sleep in here. She needs a proper bed.”

“Well obviously she’s not getting mine, and the infirmary is still being used at the moment,” Damien said to Killian, not caring whatsoever for her well being. “The only women who ever get to slumber in my bed are the ones I’m fucking, and clearly that’s not going to be the case for now.”

Killian wasn’t even asking to bring her to Damien’s cabin, he never would. “I’m going to bring her to my room to keep an eye on her.” 

Killian didn’t even wait for an answer as he left to take Emma to the safety of his own cabin. Once they were in his room, Killian immediately laid her down on his bed and began tending to her wounds with the few supplied he always kept on hand. 

As he wiped her blood away from her face, he winced at the pain he knew she endured. Wishing he had been there sooner to prevent what had happened. He seemed to always be a few minutes too late.

Killian was still trying to gingerly remove the blood that had already dried on her skin, knowing there was nothing he could do for her nightgown which was torn and wet with sprays of blood.

He heard the knock on the door. Despite not wanting to leave her side, he knew he should see who was seeking him out.

Killian was grateful to see none other than Shultz on the other side of the door.

“Once I heard what happened, I thought you could do with some of these,” Shultz said as he handed Killian a small sampling of ointments and bandages.

“Who told you?”

“McGillan’s did. He was there when it happened. He sought me out as soon as you two left the brig.”  _ Of course McGillan was there _ , Killian thought to himself. Despite the fact that the old cook had spent his entire life at sea, he knew that the man wasn’t a fighter; he felt bad for the sight he must have seen.

“Thanks for this,” Killian said as he took the items from Shultz. He couldn’t look the young man in the eyes as he hoped he would just walk away. Knowing the moment he would speak what was on his mind, what was in the back of Killian’s mind, he’d have to face the consequences. 

“So how is Lox?” Killian asked. Though he didn’t actually care and wished the man dead, he knew that the outcome of their fight could determine how things moved forward.

Shultz was quiet for a moment, clearly not wanting to say what needed to be said. “He’s dead,” he said finally, breaking the silence. “The doc confirmed it once you left.”

Killian shook his head. Knowing what this would mean.

“What were you thinking?” Shultz asked sincerely. “I know you want to protect Emma, hell you know I do as well, but you can’t go killing a crew member.” The man looked at him with such naive eyes that it nearly broke Killian’s heart.

“You weren’t there,” he couldn’t help but snap back. “You didn’t see what I saw.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “But you also know what this means.” Shults looked so pained to mention it, though it had been on both of their minds. 

“I do,” Killian said solemnly. He knew that he could have easily defended his actions against Lox had the man still been alive. He could have made the argument how he was going against the captain’s orders as he had been, but the moment Lox had died, that made things so much harder.

Though every pirate has their own personal code, each ship has a specific code within itself that they must follow as well. The one that Killian broke was the one that stated  _ ‘no pirate is to shed the blood of his brother pirate unless he displays unbrotherly acts.’  _ Despite how much Killian wished to deny the fact, Lox was his ‘ _ brother pirate’  _ and he was the one to end his life. 

“Lox was prepared to rape her,” Killian said, trying to keep his anger from resurfacing. “And I’m fairly certain he would have killed her in the process.”

As much as he didn’t feel like he needed to defend his actions, he knew he must speak them out loud so he could reassure Shultz.

“I’m sure you know what could happen though.” It was now Shultz's turn to avoid Killians eyes.    
“The Captain has already called for a trial in the morning.”

“I made my choice, and I don’t regret it. I’ll tell them the truth which involved the fact that Lox was disobeying the captain’s orders.” Even Killian had to convince himself to have hope, knowing that he didn’t have much to go on his defense. “He was willingly disobedient to the captain. That’s my only option. My only defense.”

Suddenly, Emma seemed to stir behind them and Killian quickly returned to her side.

* * *

Though Emma only appeared to regain consciousness just at that moment, she had been relatively alert the entire time Shultz was present and talking to Killian. 

She gave a faint cough to let them know that she had come too, feeling guilty to overhear their conversation any longer. The moment that she did, Killian bid farewell to Shultz, and Killian was at her side.

“Emma, I was so worried about you.” She couldn’t help but notice the worrying behind his smile of relief. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright… considering,” she whispered softly, taking a deep breath before she continued on. “And Lox… he’s dead?” She asked it as if it was a question, but she knew the answer.

“Aye love. He can’t hurt you anymore.” She couldn’t help but release a sigh once at him confirming Lox would no longer be around to torment her. 

Killian had pulled out some of the supplies Shultz had brought out and began tending to her face. She winced slightly once the ointment touched her skin, but as Killian continued on with a soft touch, it soon started to feel soothing. Emma looked into his eyes as he was concentrating on the task at hand, clearly trying to be as delicate as possible. 

She couldn’t hold it in any longer; she had to ask the one question that was on her mind.

“Why did you do it?” It was so soft, barely a whisper, but Killian was close enough that he could hear her clearly.

“I made a vow to you Emma to keep you safe. And when I walked in and saw what he had done to you. What he was  _ going _ to do to you…” He didn’t need to finish explaining it. Emma understood what he meant.

“But, what's going to happen now?” Emma wished that she didn't ask it, but she knew she had too once she heard Shultz mention something about a trial Killian would have to face.

“That’s none of your concern,” he said as he gingerly brought a hand under her chin. “You need to sleep, you’ve been through far more than your fair share of events for the evening.”

She wanted to question him further, to understand more about what a pirates trial entails, but she could barely keep her eyes open given everything that had transpired. 

“Thank you Killian,” she said as she stopped resisting her body and began to fall asleep.

“Sweet dreams my princess,” was the words she heard before sleep finally took over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure many of you are happy about, this chapter is the death of  
> Lox, and good riddance. 
> 
> Coming up:
> 
> “I really don’t want to sleep alone right now, and… well... I trust you.” She gave him a small smile.
> 
> “You trust a scoundrel like me?” he asked with a small laugh.
> 
> “Yes Killian,” Emma said, taking the hand he was holding and now holding it to her chest rather than his. “You have my full, complete trust.”


	12. A Pirates Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is to face trial for what happened with Lox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy with how the chapter turned out. I don't really have knowledge about how pirate trials work, totally came up with the punishment (the second part of it after the initial part), but I think it made for a really interesting chapter. Don't think it will be really appropriate to say "enjoy" the read, but here it is :b

**CHAPTER 12**

Emma could hear the sound of screams, only to find out that they were her own.

“Emma! Emma! It’s alright… you’re alright.” There was a panic in Killian’s voice as he tried to shake her awake. “It’s just a dream.”

“Killian?” she asked aloud as she sat up, looking around the space and realized that she was in Killian’s quarters. 

She could feel herself start to hyperventilate from the memory of her nightmare. Picturing herself locked in the cell once more, although this time Killian didn’t come to her rescue. Tears began to pool in her eyes as her breaths came out quicker. 

“It’s alright,” he said as he brought a hand behind her back and began moving it in comforting circles. “I know it’s hard, but just breathe with me. Count it out… one… two… three…” 

He continued on, taking a deep breath in between each count, with Emma joining him and eventually calming herself down.

“Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it, love,” he said, giving her a small, sideways smile.

Since she had spent the time after she woke up trying to calm down from her panicked state, she hadn’t really taken full notice of Killian other than his reassuring voice and the feel of his hand on her back. Now that she looked at him, she could see the state of him. 

Emma was used to seeing him in his full pirate attire with his vest, silk shirt,  _ and more often than not _ , his long leather jacket. Now, he knelt beside Emma bare chested, wearing just his leather pants, a handful of chains hanging from his neck and rings.

Emma admired the way the light of the lantern shone across his chest, highlighting the dips and curves of his muscles. Emma hoped that it was dark enough that he couldn’t see her blush.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Killian asked gently. She knew that he was only asking for her sake and would listen if she said yes, but the last thing she wanted to think about was her dream.

“It’s alright,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t want to burden you.”

He took one of her hands and placed it gently over his heart. “You will never be a burden, Emma. I’ve got quite a few of those, and you are by far the  _ farthest _ thing from it.”

Emma was silent for a moment, so taken by his sincerity. “Thank you for saying that. If it's all the same, though, I’d still rather not talk about it at the moment.”

“Of course,” he replied, giving her a smile that could make her forget everything that was happening. “Now, you should try and get back to sleep.”

Emma noticed that the room’s chair had been brought to the foot of the bed where Killian would apparently be sleeping. Knowing him though, she was sure that he was watching her to make sure she was alright rather than sleeping.

“And what about you?” she asked, nodding towards the chair. “Don’t think you’ll be getting much sleep there.”

“Aye, well, I’ve slept in worse places. This is nothing.”

Emma bit her lip before hesitantly saying, “You know, you don’t have to sleep there.” Emma could feel herself blushing, suddenly nervous to speak. “There’s more than enough room for both of us on the bed.”

“Are you sure, love?” He nervously scratched behind his ear, and she could tell that Killian wasn’t expecting her to say that. “I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“I really don’t want to sleep alone right now, and… well... I trust you.” She gave him a small smile.

“You trust a scoundrel like me?” he teased slightly with a small laugh, but Emma could hear the undertone of hope in his voice.

“Yes Killian,” Emma said, taking the hand he was holding and now holding it to her chest rather than his. “You have my full and complete trust.”

He beamed at her response, seemingly happy with her answer. “If you’re sure then.”

Emma moved over so he could climb into the bed next to her. She could tell that he was still weary about the situation as he settled himself as close to the edge away from her as possible; lying on his back with one hand propping his head, while the other was draped across his chest.

The two laid there in silence, both worried to scare the other off. Emma could hear his breathing and how it seemed to flow in time with hers. 

She turned onto her side so she was facing him. Though his eyes were closed, she could tell that his mind was racing.

Slowly, with as much confidence as Emma could muster, she lifted his one arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, settling herself against the warmth of his chest. She could feel his heart skip a beat, but rather than let that deter her, she made herself more comfortable; bringing up her hand so it could be splayed through the hair on his chest.

She felt a great sense of relief when he adjusted the arm around her shoulder so it was holding her in an embrace, and he moved his other hand so it was placed over hers.

“Goodnight Killian,” she said softly.

“Goodnight Emma.” Though she couldn’t see his face, she was fairly certain that he was smiling.

* * *

Killian awoke to what he thought was a dream, but he was quick to realize that  _ no  _ this was not a dream, and  _ yes _ Emma had indeed fallen asleep in his arms. 

Though he recalls that the two of them had gone to sleep in a relatively innocent position with her head resting on his chest, he woke up to a more provocative one.

Emma was laying on her side facing away from Killian, but she pressed against him as close as possible as if the two were melted together. She was perfectly still, and for that he was grateful because he didn’t think that he would be able to handle it if she moved in any way considering the position of her ass against his lower half.

His face was nestled into the curve of her neck as his arms were wrapped around her so he could hold her close. He also noticed that his hand was curved around her in a way that he was basically groping her chest. 

He felt angry with himself for enjoying the feeling of waking up with her like that.  _ What can he say though _ ? He’s a pirate after all, and any man would find themselves in paradise to wake up next to such a beautiful woman, and still he knew, deep down, this was wrong. The only reason she was there was because of everything that had transpired the night before.

Killian gave a sigh, feeling guilty for letting himself  _ knowingly _ hold her like this for as long as he had, even if it was only a few more minutes. As slowly as he could so he wouldn’t wake her, Killian untangled himself from the bed so he could face whatever fate had in store. 

Killian took a moment to admire how peaceful Emma looked in the calmness of slumber and that despite the marks and swelling on her face thanks to Lox, her beauty still shone through. Even knowing that he’d have to face trial, he would do it all over again just to keep her safe.

Before leaving, he pulled out one of the longest shirts he could find so she'd have the choice to change should she wish to do so. As he walked out the door, he saw that Shultz was pacing back and forth outside. 

“Did Damien send you?” Killian asked.

“Nah, he hasn’t sent anyone yet. Figured I’d beat them to it.” Shultz looked anxious as he spoke. “Just thought that maybe you’d want me to keep an eye on the door while you're above deck.”

“Aye, thanks mate.” Killian gave the young man an appreciative slap on the back. 

“Good luck,” Shultz said with a hopeful smile.

Killian began to walk away, before turning back. “Though I doubt she’d try to, please make sure that she doesn’t go on deck at all during the trial.” This was the first time he truly felt nervous about what could happen, not just for his sake, but Emma’s. “Whatever the outcome may be, she doesn’t need to see it.”

Shultz gave him a silent nod, and Killian began making his way above deck.

The moment he stepped onto the deck's surface, a hush fell over the crew. Everyone ceased their work and all eyes fell on him as they waited to see what would happen.

Killian made his way to stand towards the ship’s mainmast, presenting as much confidence as he could muster.

“Ah, Killian!” Damien exclaimed from where he stood at the main deck. “Haven’t even called for you yet. Then again, I know you’re not the type to sit idly.” 

The way Damien was addressing him was rubbing Killian the wrong way. Considering what was at stake, Damien seemed to be rather indifferent to the whole situation.

“Well, I figured it’s better to settle this matter quickly,” Killian replied in an unflappable manner. “Then we can all move forward.”

“Alright, let's get this over with,” Damien said with a sigh, as if he couldn’t be bothered with the whole situation, but he continued on.

“Killian Jones. As pirates, we follow no laws; instead, we follow given codes by name of ship and brotherhood. By the name of  _ Jolly Roger _ , we have a code as follows: ‘ _ no pirate is to shed the blood of his brother pirate unless he displays unbrotherly acts.’  _ You are charged with killing fellow crew member Lox. What say you about these charges?”

Killian took a deep breath before beginning his defense. “Aye, I killed crew member Lox, but it was not without reason.” As soon as Killian spoke the words, there were rumblings and some angered shouts from the crew that was closer with Lox. Despite that, he continued on.

“I did it due to his treasonous actions. You, yourself as Captain of  _ The Jolly Roger, _ stated that of our prisoner, Princess Emma of Misthaven, that  _ ‘no harm must come to the merchandise’ _ .” He hated referring to Emma as merchandise, but he had to use Damien’s words verbatim. “When I came upon Lox with the Princess, he had her on her back and was beating her with the clear intent of knocking her out and raping her. In the past, he had made his intentions clear should he get the opportunity, and last night he was able to find it. He displayed a complete disregard for your words, which is an act of treason; treason, by all accounts, is an ‘ _ unbrotherly _ ’ act.”

“And you’re sure that the  _ only _ reason you acted so forcefully was just given the treasonous act?” Damien cocked an eyebrow, with the slightest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he talked. “And there was no  _ other  _ reason.”

_ Of course he would say something like that _ , Killian thought. He knew that Damien was cruel enough to try to throw him off by making him think of Emma even more than he already was.

“You have given me the position of first mate specifically so I can ensure that the men aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ follow your word and the words of our code, our own personal law. You have made me the one to enact punishment in the past, which is what I did this time.” Killian remembered the last time Damien had him inflict the punishment because his brother ‘had a feeling’ a certain crew member was even thinking about going against him. He understood that the fact that Lox was dead made the whole situation more difficult, but Lox had blatantly gone against Damien rather than just ‘thought about it’.

“Aye, that is true. You’ve been a loyal and true first mate thus far, so I am sure your actions were just, even though they were premature.” There were mixed murmurs in the crowd, some seeming to agree with their Captain at various points of argument. “It is because of your past loyalty, that your life will be spared though you have taken your pirate brother's life. Instead, you will face twenty lashings along with a ‘seventh o’ solitude’.

Killian was unsure of how to feel at the outcome. It was harsh, but he somehow felt that Damien was willing to be even harsher if Killian said anything against the ruling. Killian did not know what kind of ruling to expect, given the fact that Damien showed no concern to the fact that the two were brothers by blood. It was as if a stranger held him on trial; or even an enemy.

Killian took a deep breath so he could regain his nerves. The worst thing to do at this moment would be to show fear, so rather than waiting to be asked, Killian stripped off his upper layers so his back would be bare. He turned to face the mainmast, mentally preparing for the lashings he was about to receive. Normally, the subject would need to be tied down because they’d be putting up a fight, but because Killian was so willingly moving into position, he knew that they wouldn’t need to bother. 

Considering Killian was normally the one that doled out lashes and other punishments of the sort, he knew that Damien would be the one to perform it this time in his stead. He gave one last look to his brother and as much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it, he could see that Damien looked pleased. Like he would revel in the idea of harming his own flesh and blood.

“As judged, you Killian Jones shall receive twenty lashes. And I, Captain Damien Jones of  _ The Jolly Roger _ , shall commence the order. Are you ready?” Killian placed his hands one over another as he leaned against the mainmast, bracing himself for what was about to come.

“Aye--” Killian didn’t even finish the word before he felt the first strike against his back.

The pain was instant, as if a sharp knife was slicing into his back; a pain that was familiar from his youth. He felt his body tense up with each strike, which only increased the pain. Rather than allowing a few minutes in between so the pain could somewhat subside, Damien was continuous. 

Though grunts through clenched teeth did make their way past his lips, he refused to scream.

By the eleventh strike, Killian’s legs gave way and he buckled under the pressure. He collapsed onto the ground onto his hands and knees; by the fifteenth, he leaned onto his elbows as he cradled his face in his hands. The pain was unbearable as he felt his skin tear open and he was shaking from the shock.

By the twentieth and final lashing, Killian was close to blacking out, but he knew that that wouldn’t be an option given the case of his sentence. He knew that he had to stay awake so he could return to his quarters on his own.

“...And that’s twenty.” Although Damien had been calling out the numbers the entire time, Killian had ignored them until he heard the final call. “And now shall commence your ‘seventh o’ solitude’. For seven days, ye shall live by these lashes. Secluded from a cook to feed yah, a doctor to aid yah, or a fellow pirate to converse with. What will be will be, and on the seventh sun, you shall rejoin your crew.”

Though it was supposed to be part of his punishment, Killian was not completely against the idea of avoiding the other men. Yes, he would miss the kind words of a few, but if that meant that he got to avoid Damien for the next week, he would take it. 

He could also do without the ‘cook to feed him’; having grown up on the streets, Killian knew how to ration food properly, so he would have no problem doing that with the only food he would receive at the beginning of his sentence. 

It was the doctor part that could prove to be difficult. By not having access to a doctor to tend to his wounds, they could easily become infected or he could go into shock.

Killian used all the strength he had left in him to rise to his feet. Despite his desire to crumble, he raised his chin as he walked towards the doorway. He was as shaky as a newborn fawn, and though he needed to grip the nearest edges as he moved to keep from collapsing, Killian still had the ability to give off an air of confidence.

As he moves past his brother who still gripped the whip in his hand, Killian bid him a temporary farewell. “I’ll see you in one week’s time, brother.”

When he finally reached the doorway, Killian felt a sharp sting across his wrist where he braced the threshold. It was enough to make him collapse to the other side of the doorway from the shock of it.

“One final one for good measure!” Damien yelled out to the rest of the crew, giving a theatrical nod. “Since Lox never got to face his day in court.” There were cheers of encouragement from Lox’s lackeys and allies.

Damien slowly made his way towards Killian with a cocky swagger, and Killian didn’t think he had ever felt so much hate towards the man who shared his blood.

“Well brother,” Damien said, leaning in so he could whisper his next words. “Hope you have fun in isolation with a whore who won’t ride your cock. Hope it was worth it.”

Killian bit his tongue as he retreated towards his cabin, allowing Damien the victory of having the last word.

Killian didn’t remember the walk between the deck and his cabin, but his body recalled the way down. Next thing he knew, he could hear Shultz calling his name before going under Killian’s arm so he could hold him up.

Shultz opened the door as he carried Killian into the room. As they entered, he saw the look of horror on Emma’s face just before his weight gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...
> 
> “So what happens now?”
> 
> “Now, we make due.” He reached forward and took her hand into his, she smiled at the warmth. “We make due, and get through this… together.”


	13. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian grow closer during their time in isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I post this as 1 am?... Because I'm up and I can xb
> 
> This is the lightest chapter in a while, and by lighter I mean that no one is getting physically or emotionally hurt or abused. No angst in this one, instead you get some closeness.
> 
> Also, I can't believe that were at nearly 2000 hits. I love all the kind words of encouragement and such that I've been given. When I began this I thought I would be lucky if I even got a couple hundred hits, and maybe a few likes with the odd comment or two. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 13**

When Emma woke up, she could feel the tenderness on her face from where the bruises had formed. As she sat up, she was grateful that she was able to sleep in an actual bed; had she not, she was sure that her body would have ached even more.

As her eyes drifted across the small room, she quickly realized that Killian wasn’t there. She hoped that he was just off grabbing breakfast, or perhaps he had already started doing his duties above deck, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut. Given what she overheard last night, she knew that he was probably at his trial.

As much as she hated it, all she could do was sit in the small room and wait. She didn’t know what would happen, but she just prayed that Killian would be alright.

She noticed that there was a shirt laid out at the foot of the bed. Emma smiled at the thought that he would do something so considerate, even when he was about to face God knows what.

She was in the middle of changing into the shirt when suddenly she heard some muffled shouting coming from the hall, and before she even had time to stand up from the bed, she saw the door open with Shultz carrying in an exhausted looking Killian who was shirtless and dripping with sweat.

Despite how much the young man tried, the weight was too much and he couldn’t stop Killian from falling to the ground. It was from there that Emma could see the full extent of what happened to him. 

His back was glistening with a combination of sweat and blood, his body marred by the numerous lashes he obviously received. She quickly rushed to his side to help lift him onto the bed.

Somehow, the two were able to lift him off of the ground and bring him over to the bed.

“Face down, he needs to lie on his stomach,” Shultz said as they lay him down as softly as they could.

“W-What is this?” Emma stuttered out, still not being able to quite believe what she was seeing.

“Whoever gave him the lashes must have been a bloody bastard about it,” he said as he went to the desk and grabbed the ointment and such that Killian had used on her the night before.

“You weren’t there?” Emma asked in disbelief.

“He had to keep an eye on you,” Killian spoke in barely a whisper. “He offered to stay to make sure no one bothered you.”

“Killian! We thought you passed out.” Shultz exclaimed.

“Pft. This, this is but a scratch,” he said as he gave the two a smug smile. Emma couldn’t help but give him a slight smile, even when he was in dire straits he kept up his familiar confident bravado. 

“So what happened, mate?” Shultz asked, bringing them back to reality.

Killian sat up on the bed, brushing off their protests for him to lay back down. He gave a long sigh before continuing. “I’ve been sentenced with a ‘seventh o’ solitude’.”

“What’s that?” Emma questioned as she saw the look of concern on Shultz's face.

“It means that I'm to be kept in my room for seven days time. Usually men will be kept in the brig, but Damien’s allowing me my room. I don’t get access to a doctor, and no food except for the rations that they’ll give me at the beginning, and I’m meant to be in isolation. Speaking of which. Shultz, you’d best get on your way.”

“I should really stay and help get you sorted out.” Shultz said. “Can’t exactly keep an eye on your back yourself. Last thing we need is for it to get infected.”

“Can’t let you do that, mate. You know there would be consequences if you're seen helping me.” Killian stated, concerned for his friend.

“I can keep an eye on him.” The two men turned to face Emma. “I’m technically a prisoner, and you said men who usually face this punishment would be held in the brig. I’m just here instead like you are.”

“It’s a technicality, but she’s got a point,” Shultz reasoned.

She could tell Killian’s mind was spinning as he looked concerned and in pain. “Fine, she’ll stay here. But seriously mate, you’ve gotta go now.”

Shultz bid a final, quick farewell before leaving Emma and Killian alone in his quarters.

“Do me a favor, would ya love?” Killian asked.

“Of course.”

“Can you go over to the cabinet? Second drawer down.”

Emma walked over, opening it as she asked. “What am I supposed to.... Seriously?” Emma said, pulling out the bottle of rum that she was sure was his end goal.

“Best medicine around.”

She walked over and handed it to him. He took three long gulps before handing it back to Emma. “Now for the unpleasant part. Gonna need you to pour that on my back to disinfect it.”

“But isn’t that what the ointments are for?” she questioned.

“Unfortunately, there’s not that much left, and part of the punishment is not getting access to anymore, so we need to use it sparingly. Can put some on once the bulk of it is cleaned off.” With that he rose to his feet and walked over to the chair, leaning over the back of it so Emma had clear access to his back. 

As she stepped closer, she felt sick to her stomach as she saw the combination of fresh wounds mixed with scars that aged over the years. These marks were symbolic of his past as not only a pirate, but a slave as well.

When she finally began pouring the rum across his skin, she could hear him grunt in pain despite how much he was trying to hide it. She could also see his body stiffen and his hands clench the wood of the chair. She reached forward to make sure that the gash on his arm was tended to as well.

She was relieved when the blood had finally cleared away, but rather than stopping there, she swapped out for the ointment and handed the rum back to Killian.

Emma remembered how the ointment was soothing after the initial shock, and that was clearly the case for Killian as she felt his body soften when she gently brought a cloth to his wounds.

“Who did this to you?” she asked quietly, needing to know the answer, even though she was fairly certain who it was.

“It was the Captain’s honor.” She could hear the bitterness in his voice, and his body tensed up again with anger.

“I’m so sorry, Killian. This is all my fault.”

“No, Emma, this isn’t. It was my choice.” He turned from the chair so he was facing her. “And given the choice, I’d do what I did a hundred times over.”

“So what happens now?”

“Now, we make due.” He reached forward and took her hand into his, she smiled at the warmth. “We make due, and get through this… together.”

* * *

  
  


Shortly after Emma applied some of the bandages to Killian’s wounds, they heard a knock on the door. Despite Emma’s protests against Killian moving around too much, he was quick to stand so he could answer the door, telling her to stand out of the doorway’s view. 

There were no words exchanged as far as Emma could hear, but she did see a quick nod from Killian before he closed the door and turned around with a small bag.

“Is that---” she began.

“Aye, lass. The rations for the week.” He interrupted as he walked over and dumped the contents onto the desk. “Hope you’re alright with hardtack and apples.” He picked up one of the fruits and gave it a slight toss in the air before letting it fall back onto the desk. “ _ The bloody bastard couldn't even throw in some meat. _ ” he muttered the last part under his breath, obviously hoping Emma wouldn’t hear.

“You said earlier it needs to be rationed out,” she went to stand beside him, staring at the small array of four apples and twelve pieces of the hardtack. “So how does this work? Have you done this before?”

“Aye love, I  _ have _ been forced to stretch a meal or two in my day, but those were times I didn't have my own private quarters,” he said as he walked over towards the same drawer he had Emma grab the rum from earlier. “Never know when we’ll be kept out longer at sea than intended. As much as McGillan can do wonders with a stew, being forced to ingest nothing but hardtack and lemons towards the end of a voyage is an unfortunate side effect of piracy on the odd occasion.”

He pulled out a few various jars and brought them over to the table. “Sardines, beans, and a rather delicious marmalade. Every pirate has a personal stock. Won’t be able to stock it up at the next port near the end of the week, but I rarely need it for most journeys. Seems that now would be as good a time as any to use it.”

“That’s rather lucky.” Emma said as she inspected the jar of marmalade.

“I prefer the term clever,” he said with a smug smile. 

During the week in Killian’s room, the pair fell into a simple routine. Emma’s wounds subsided after a few days, but Killian’s still needed to be tended to daily.

Emma would do dressing changes twice a day, so by the third day, they ran out of the ointment. Fortunately, the wounds had healed shut, making it easier for Emma to just simply wash his back. By the fifth day, he no longer needed the bandages.

During the day they would talk about anything and everything. No subject seemed to be off topic, but they were always sure to keep the conversation light; sometimes sharing the more interesting tales of Killian’s life as a pirate, or Emma indulging him with her sometimes mischievous and most certainly ‘unladylike’ moments in the castle.

Killian had also shown her how to play ‘liar's dice’, a game that Emma had proven to be quite sufficient at.

_ “How the bloody hell did you win again?” Killian questioned in disbelief.  _

_ Once Emma had learned how to play the game and gotten the hang of it, she was winning the majority of the rounds at an average of six to his one. _

_ “I thought you said you’d never played this before?” he stated as he gave her a jokingly annoyed look. _

_ “I haven’t, but what can I say? I’m good at spotting a liar,” she retorted with an innocent smile. _

_ “Well, that’s a useful skill to have, love, think you can teach it to me? It’d come in handy as a pirate.” _

_ “Not something that can be taught, I’m afraid, just a special skill I sort of discovered I had.” _

_ “And how did you come upon that discovery?” he asked as he turned over his cup and looked underneath at its contents. _

_ “Don’t know, just always been able to tell when someone’s lying.” She was looking at her own dice. “I just get this weird feeling in my gut.” _

_ “So ‘three of a kind’.” _

_ “Liar,” she responded back, not even taking a second glance at the pair under her cup. _

_ “Really, can’t just go for the higher hand. Need to call me a liar.” _

_ “Because you are lying,” she said, giving him a smile of her own. _

_ Killian gave a sigh as he lifted his cup, revealing that he had nothing at all. “Bested again. Bloody hell, lass, you would make a fine pirate.” _

_ “At least in the gambling department I’m sure. Care to give it another go?” _

_ “Of course, love. Good thing we’re not bidding with actual money or something of a more scandalous nature. You’d have me penniless or naked within a matter or rounds,” he said, giving her a teasing smile.” _

_ Emma couldn’t help but smile back while she blushed at the thought of playing strip dice with him. “Just shut up and roll again.” _

Besides playing dice, the pair would also read some of the stories from Killian’s book collections. 

Each would take a turn at reading to the other. Emma, for whatever reason, felt a little self conscious at the sound of her own voice whenever it was her turn to read aloud, but she thought it was worth it to hear Killan’s. 

She enjoyed hearing the way the words crossed his lips with his sultry accent, but her favorite part was that she had an excuse to just sit and stare at him as he read. He would sometimes look up as he was reading, and give her a small smile when he saw her looking so intently. Rather than letting her blushing face stop him though, he would continue on reading without so much as a pause.

Emma also enjoyed the feeling of sleeping next to Killian. The first night she tried to have him take the bed on his own so he had more room, insisting that she would be comfortable enough sleeping in the chair or on the floor. He told her that if she thought it was so comfortable, then he’ll sleep on the floor in her stead because he insisted it would be  _ ungentlemanly _ to let a lady sleep on the floor when there was a perfectly fine bed.

She called him a pain and gave in to sleeping in the bed alongside him. She trusted that this wasn’t a ploy for him to get closer to her, but instead, he genuinely cared that she got a good night rest. 

The two would go to bed side by side; he would start off lying on his stomach so as not to irritate his back, and Emma would lay on her side. Though they went to bed that way, Emma would find that was not the case whenever she would wake before him. 

Usually Killian was the first to wake up, and Emma would find that he was already out of bed and sitting at the desk distracting himself with a book or something. It was the second night after the trial, the first time Emma was up before him. 

Emma woke up and realized she was turned into his chest with her one arm draped around his waist. Killian had her body wrapped in his arms, his one arm acted as a pillow as he surrounded her in a comforting embrace.

She wasn’t sure what to think of such closeness, but she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the feeling.

It was the second time she woke up while he was still asleep,  _ the fifth night _ , that really stuck in her mind. She woke up in the middle of the night, and once again, Killian was turned on his side towards her, but this time, the position was even more intimate. 

She was facing away from him as she pressed into his chest, with him molded around her back as he held her tightly. She could feel his breath on the skin of her neck, effectively giving her goosebumps. Somewhere in the night, Emma’s nightgown ( _ which was actually an extra shirt of Killian’s _ ) as well as her slip had lifted enough so that it was exposing her legs and her midriff. Killian’s hand laid against the bare skin of her stomach, tucked up towards the space underneath her chest.

As she lay there and began to gently pull away, she heard Killian give a soft moan into her ear as he pulled her in even closer. As he did so, she couldn’t help but notice that in his state of slumber that he seemed to have become…  _ excitable.  _ Emma knew that this was a natural reaction for men when they sleep sometimes, but she wasn’t sure if that alone was the case, or if the way he held her helped initiate that reaction. 

She knew that she should continue to try and maneuver her way out of his grasp, but she just couldn’t bring herself to put in the effort to do so as she slowly felt a familiar heat start to grow between her legs. 

She had never wanted to touch herself as badly as she did in that moment. She imagined what it would be like if Killian were the one to touch her.  _ No _ , she thought to herself.  _ It isn’t right.  _ She thought that it wasn’t fair to have the thoughts when Killian lay beside her, unaware of the effect he was having on her.

She closed her eyes and gave a soft, shuttered breath as her mind continued to wonder and the feeling in her core deepened.

Then suddenly,  _ as if being near her would cause him physical harm _ , the warmth of Killian behind her disappeared with the exception of the arm that was still pinned underneath her. 

She was embarrassed at the idea that he may have woken up and noticed that she was leaning into him, but as he was quickly trying to reposition himself so he was no longer pressed up against Emma, she realized that he was feeling his own form of embarrassment. She lifted her body to release his arm so he could move freely.

“Sorry, love. I ...umm… my, my  _ leg _ . My leg got a terrible cramp. Quite painful really, and it woke me up,” he stammered on with his excuse. “Didn’t mean to wake you as well.”

“It’s alright,” she reassured him. Emma knew that it would be better for him to believe his current predicament was unknown to her. “Goodnight Killian.”

“Goodnight Emma.”

Though she didn’t look in his direction, she could tell that he turned away from her. It took her awhile to get back to sleep, and she couldn’t help but feel it was because Killian was no longer holding her.

When she woke up the next morning, Killian was already up and out of bed, peacefully reading a book at his desk. Neither one brought up the previous night.

* * *

It was getting harder to be around Emma in such a tight space. Though he relished spending so much time with her,  _ sleeping next to her _ , he was finding it extremely difficult to keep his thoughts of Emma pure.

On more than one occasion, he had woken to find himself intertwined with Emma in an extremely tempting manner. It was that reason why he would go to great lengths to make sure he woke up before her so she wouldn’t catch themselves in such an embrace. After everything she had been through, he didn’t want to take away the comfort she seemed to find with sleeping next to him by having it tainted with what their bodies do in their sleep. 

There was only one more day left in his punishment and, according to their code, things would return back to normal once he had paid his dues. Though this was the case for Killian, he wasn’t quite sure what that normality will entail for Emma. 

Though it was never officially vocalised, Emma was granted time to recover and allow her injuries to heal. In most cases though, she would not be spending her recovery time with a man who was technically supposed to be in isolation, and Killian wasn’t sure if she would be required to once again sleep the brig once she also returned to work. She already should have gone back to her duties, but there was no one other than Killian checking in on her, meaning there was no one to give her the okay to work. 

He could tell Emma was nervous about rejoining the rest of the crew, despite his reassurances that she would be ok. It seemed that with there being only one more day left, her nerves were heightened. 

They had spent most of the day like the others this past week: sharing meals, reading, playing dice, as well as talking.

“Well, love. There’s a small bit of marmalade left. It's yours, if you care for it.” He handed the jar with the remainder of the sweet treat over to Emma. 

The marmalade was one of his favorite foods that he had come across in all of his journeys, which is why he was always sure to stock up from a kind old woman who made it as a specialty at a specific port. He had noticed that Emma seemed to enjoy it as much as himself, so he couldn’t bring himself to eat it if it meant she would get less.

She gave a soft smile before biting her bottom lip. “Are you sure? There’s only this and sardines.” Fortunately, they were able to keep track of their food well enough, but he was glad that they'd be returning to regular meals the following day.

“Aye, I’m sure. Don’t worry. Tomorrow, I’m certain that McGillan will try to stuff us like a hog the moment he sees us,” he said as he pulled out the last bit of food. “Surely he misses hearing your kind words after every meal.”

She gave a nod before happily dipping her finger into the jar, making sure not a single morsel was left.

“So what would you rather do before getting back to reality tomorrow? Finish off the last few chapters of the book? Or perhaps kick my arse once more in dice?” Killian was normally a bit more bitter at losing so handedly in a game, but he enjoyed the way Emma teased him about it.

“As much as I do enjoy being able to hold that over you,” she giggled at his question. “I think I want to hear how the story ends.”

“Alright, lass,” he smiled, happy with the option she had chosen. “So who shall read first? Yourself or---,” Killian didn’t have a chance to finish as there was a knock on the door. 

“Who’s that?” Emma questioned, a slight look of panic in her eyes. “If they're here early, does that mean something’s wrong?”

He wanted to tell her there was nothing to worry about, but this was extremely unorthodox. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“It’s alright,” he said as he tried to give her a confident smile. “Best see what’s going on.”

When Killian answered the door, he saw the man standing on the other side was one of the quieter pirates named Williams. He was a decent pirate; preferred to keep his head down and get his work done. Killian had no complaint about him.

“Ahoy mate. What brings you about this evenin’?” Killian asked.

“The Cap’n ordered that you‘n the Princess are t’join the rest of the crew for supper.” Killian was glad that he didn’t waste time with pleasantries. 

“Aye. And did he say  _ why _ that is to be the case tonight?”

“Well…” the man shuffled a bit, not quite wanting to say the reasoning. “He said since the Princess was recoverin in yah cabin, she would enjoy gettin’ back to dinin’ with  _ civilized _ company.”

Killian felt his grip tighten on the door. The  _ last _ thing that most of these men would ever be considered is civilized. He didn’t hold it against William’s though. After all, it was more Damien’s style to ‘shoot the messenger’.

“Thanks for relaying the message, mate.”

“Someone’ll be down t’escort ya in a bit,” he said with a nod before leaving.

Killian closed the door and turned back to Emma. He could tell by the look on her face that she had heard everything that was said. 

“Why don’t I read a bit till dinner?” Killian asked as he walked over to the books.

She looked pleased with that answer, _ or at least as pleased as she could be given the new information, _ so the two settled in until they were called for.

After a few hours, Williams came down to escort them to the galley, and Killian noticed that Shultz was there as well. 

Williams was the first to speak. “I was sent on me own, but uh,” he nodded in Shultz's direction. “He insisted on comin along.”

“I was sure the Princess would like some of her other clothes,” Shultz said as he handed Killian what appeared to be  _ all _ of Emma’s clothing.

“Thanks mate, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” he began to retreat back into the room. “Just give us a moment.”

As he closed the door and turned around, Emma was already standing. It was clear that she would be happy to get into some regular clothing rather than just one of his shirts paired with wrapping a blanket around her lower half. Killian felt a bit saddened about the idea of bidding farewell to the alluring view of her in his shirt.

“Here you are, lass,” he said as he passed her the pile. “As fetching as you are in my shirt, I’m sure you’d like to get back into some of yours.”

“Thanks,” she said with a nervous smile.

He walked over to retrieve the privacy screen for her to change, she quickly waved him off. 

“Don’t bother with that,” she said as she selected her choices from the pile, “I’m fine if you just turn around.”

“As you wish, milady,” he said with a dramatic bow and turn of the heels.

He could hear her give a chuckle behind him, and he knew that his antics had the desired effect of easing her tension.

It only took her a few minutes to get changed, and she let Killian know by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go, love?” he asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note... ok... so...I know I never said anything else previously about Emma being able to tell when people are lying, but since you're fans of the show I'm sure you all remember that that that is a characteristic of hers that is mentioned all the time.  
> After I wrote the flashback scene, I realized I have written absolutely NOTHING about being able to tell when people are lying or not (that would have affected the first chapter with Emma trusting Killian as well as other stuff.) Sorry about the inconsistancy, but after I wrote it I didn't have the heart to take it out.
> 
> Coming up...
> 
> “I know it’s tough mate, but the Princess is a tough lass. Ya gotta let it go,” he heard Shultz saw from his seat beside him.
> 
> He turned towards his friend. “I know, I know, it’s just…”
> 
> “I get it,” Shultz interrupted. “But you’ll be no use to her if yer shut in again.”


	14. Hope in Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian are pushed back into reality after they are released from isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality for these two :/ other than that, hope you enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 14**

As they made their way towards the galley, Emma felt like a bundle of nerves. She knew she'd have to face the crew sooner or later, but she still wasn’t quite sure what to expect and was counting on having one more night till she had to go back to her current reality.

Emma and Killian walked behind Shultz and the other pirate. No one said a word as they traveled, allowing the only sound to be heard was the creaking of the ship, their footsteps along the hardwood. Emma was fairly certain they could all hear her heart pounding in her chest. 

She noticed Shultz looked over his shoulder a couple of times to try and give her a reassuring smile; she appreciated that he would be there to walk them in. As they neared the entrance, she felt Killian reach over and give her hand a comforting squeeze. She looked up into the blue of his eyes and felt instantly calm. If she was going through this, at least she wasn’t doing it alone.

She took a deep breath as she walked through the threshold of the galley, and she could sense Killian doing the same beside her.

In an instant, the room went from boisterous noises to hushed murmurs. She felt completely exposed as each of the men looked at her with differing expressions. The looks of pity were from those who must have sympathized with what had happened to her, intrigue from those who were curious as to what would happen next, but most worrying to Emma was the looks of disgust. 

Though Killian was the one to lay the final blow to end Lox, she was sure that his allies blamed her as well. Anyone who already didn't like having her there would surely hate her now.

“Ah! There you are, Princess,” Captain Damien said as he rose to his feet and moved towards them. “So sorry ya been cooped up with this bloody sod while you were on the mend.” He walked over so he was standing in front of Emma, completely ignoring Killian and the rest of the pirates. 

He brought his hand up under her chin so he could move her head from side to side as he inspected what was left of her injury. The initial swelling had died down, and there was only the faintest evident of her bruising left along with a couple of small scratches..

“Good thing he didn’t mess up yer face too bad. Don’t think the King ‘n Queen would like if their precious daughter was returned damaged, now, would they?” Emma wanted to pull her face away from his grasp, but she knew there was no point.

“Now, I hope our dear Killian was behaving himself. Wouldn’t want t’have to enact the same punishment for him as he did Lox.”

Emma’s body tensed. She was angry for what Captain Damien was insinuating.

“No, Captain. Unlike  _ some _ ,” she let her words sink in as she looked directly into his eyes. “Killian is a perfect gentleman like a real man should be.”

She could see his face give a slight twitch. Clearly he was unhappy with her remark, but he didn’t want to appear thrown so he gave a tight smile before releasing her and turning his attention to Killian.

“Ahoy, brother,” he said as he gave a heavy handed slap on Killian’s back. Emma cringed as she heard the thud; she knew that Damien knew without a doubt that Killian’s back had not fully healed, meaning he was just doing it to be cruel. Killian held his stance fairly well, only slightly shuffling on his feet, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that Killian was feeling the pain. “Good t’have ya back.”

Killian gave a nod in response. “It’s good to be back.”

Emma gave a quick look around, trying to find out where she and Killian should sit rather than continuing to be on display; thankfully, Shultz was already on it. During their interaction with Damien, he had gone ahead and grabbed three bowls of stew and had them balanced on his arm as he stood near a space large enough for the three of them.

She knew that Killian saw as well, as he began walking towards Shultz. Emma went to follow, but instead felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist.

“Now, now dearie,” he said with a smug smile. “Killian’s had ya all t’himself for far too long. You be dinin’ wit me tonight.”

With that, he dragged her up to his table and pulled her down so she sat right up against him. She looked over and saw Killian’s expression and it worried her. He looked angry, as angry he had been when Lox pulled the same act the first time she visited the galley. She saw Shultz turn his head to whisper something to Killian as he put an arm on his shoulder. Emma also tried to give him a look that said  _ ‘please don’t do anything that could get you in trouble’ _ . The last thing she would want would be for Killian to be punished again because he was defending her.

Killian finally sat down after Shultz gave him a tug on the arm, after which Damien decided to address the men in the galley once more. 

“Killian Jones of  _ The Jolly Roger _ has completed his punishment, and as our code states, he will now be welcomed back into his brotherhood and join his crew.” Emma was startled by the sound of all the pirates responding with a boisterous  _ ‘aye aye’ _ . 

“Now remember, mates,” Damien continued. “Lox went against my word, so you’d all be wise to not repeat his mistakes if ye don’t want the same consequences.”

The men all went back to what they were doing before Emma and Killian’s appearance interrupted them. She saw that Damien had the same overabundance of food she had seen when she ate in his quarters, but she didn’t reach forward to take any. 

Within a moment, McGillan came around and placed a tray in front of her which held a bowl of stew as well as some biscuits, an apple, and a cup full of water. She gave the man a kind smile which he returned in full. He was clearly about to say something, _ most likely welcoming her back, _ but stopped when Damien waved him off.

“So, lass,” he said as stew dripped from his chin. “If you’re tired of stayin’ with my poor brother, you’re more than welcome to leave Killian’s bed and stay in mine.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to respond,  _ did this mean that she could stay in Killian’s room? _

“Am I to take what you're saying to mean I am now given a choice as to where I may sleep?” she asked.

“Oh believe me,” he said as he turned towards her, bringing one hand around so he could pull her into him and whisper. “I know if ya give in, you’d have much more fun with me.” She leaned away as she turned to look in another direction.

He released her with an annoyed sigh. “But if you’re  _ still _ gunna be frigid, might as well let ya give Killian blue balls.”

Emma was glad that he then proceeded to ignore her and turned back to his meal. She pulled the stew towards her and happily ate away, not realizing just how hungry she was until the smells of the food were in front of her. 

The only thing that would make food better would be enjoying it in Killian’s room with just herself and the dashing gentleman pirate.

* * *

“Don’t do anything rash, mate,” Shultz whispered to Killian as he saw Emma giving him a look which pleaded the same sentiment.

Killian finally sat down when Shultz gave him another sharp tug and pulled him into the seat. He listened to Damien make the final remarks regarding his punishment being complete as well as his telling others to heed his word in regards to Emma. It seemed to Killian that Damien wanted to be the only one to toy with the Princess.

He clenched his fists when he saw his brother once again grab Emma to pull her closer.

“I know it’s tough, mate, but the Princess is a tough lass. Ya gotta let it go,” he heard Shultz say from his seat beside him.

He turned towards his friend. “I know, I know, it’s just…”

“I get it,” Shultz interrupted. “But you’ll be no use to her if yer shut in again.”

Shultz then pulled the food he brought over closer to Killian.

“Now eat up, I had to slip Keery some coin so me and McGillan could slip in and double up your rations, but I know you still ate like shit.”

“Appreciate that mate,” Killian said as he began to eat his food. “Don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

“Well,  _ like most cases _ , you’d be gettin yourself into fuckloads of trouble.”

Killian finally cracked a smile for the first time since he entered back into the galley, giving the young pirate a joking elbow in the gut before continuing to eat his meal while keeping a watchful eye over the sweet Princess.

Everyone seemed to finish their meals rather quickly, but that could be due to them joining part way through. 

As Damien rose from his seat to exit, Killian was ready and prepared for Emma to join his and Shultz's side, which she did.

The three of them hung behind not only so they could avoid exiting amongst the other men, but so Emma could say hello to the elderly cook.

Killian couldn’t help but smile when he saw how the seadog face cracked into a larger than life grin when he saw Emma moving to his direction.

“Welcome back Princess,” he said as he took her hands into his and shook vigorously. “Missed ye gracin us wit yer presence.”

“Thank you Mr. McGillan,” Emma said, returning his smile. “And I’ve missed your cooking.”

“Course ya did,” he said as he took a step back to look her over. “Nuttin but bloody hardtack n’ apples. Blimey. Gots ta get some meat back on yer bones fore ya wither away.”

“Well, we appreciate you and Shultz making sure we wouldn’t go too hungry.” Killian interjected as he reached forward to give McGillan a genial slap on the back. “You’re a good man.”

“Thank ye sir,” he replied with a smile.

After some more small chatter, Killian thought it would be best to get Emma back to the room to recuperate after rejoining the crew.

They were about to turn down the hall nearing Killian’s quarters when they heard a voice calling out for Killian.

“Oi! Killian!” 

He didn’t even need to turn around to recognize that it was Damien calling his name. He gave a side glance to Shultz who nodded in turn and placed a hand on Emma’s back to continue to take her back to Killian’s room.

When Killian finally turned around, he gave his brother a forced smile. 

“Join me for a moment, brother. I have some matters I’d like to discuss with you,” Damien said with a condescending smile before retreating into his cabin.

When Killian entered, Damian was moving towards the table to sit down with two glasses and a bottle of rum in his hand. Killian only went to sit down in the opposing seat when Damien motioned for him to do so.

“So, brother?” Damian asked as he started pouring two tall drinks. “Have we learned our lesson about what happens if we have little outbursts? And  _ why _ you shouldn’t take on the decision making role on  _ my  _ ship?”

Killian had to refrain from rolling his eyes when Damien referred to what Killian did as a little outburst, considering every decision his brother made was based on erratic spur of the moment decisions.

“Yes, Captain,” Killian responded, knowing he needed to bite his tongue.

“Good. Glad we’ve got that nasty business out of the way.” Damien replied with a satisfied smile.

“So,” he continued. “Tell me, brother. Have you had a chance to break in the Princess yet?”

Killian should have known that he would ask something like that; nevertheless, it still infuriated him. 

“Nah,” he said, trying to play off his answer as bored. “The Princess has made it clear what her opinions of pirates are. No point wasting the effort.”

“Tell me you at least gotta chance t’see beneath those bothersome layers,” Damien said as he leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow at Killian. “Her tits as perky as I’ve been imaginin? How about that pussy? Would ya say its smooth like an innocent peach she claims to be or raw from them stable boy cocks I’m sure she likes to fuck?”

Killian’s grip tightened around his drink. “Couldn’t tell ya. She stayed in bed under the covers the whole time while I kept to myself,” he said before taking a long sip of his rum.

“Now don’t tell me you kept to yourself the  _ whole _ time. She didn’t keep you warm at night?” 

“I took the floor. T’was the least I could do given what Lox did.” 

He would never tell Damien or anyone else that Emma asked him to join him in bed; he knew that it would give the wrong impression, but more importantly, he didn’t want to betray Emma when he just gained her trust.

Damien leaned back into his chair, seemingly unsatisfied with Killian’s answers, but he didn’t push it any further, and instead changed the subject.

“When we were in port, we got news that the King and Queen heard of our demands. Seemed as though they sent word by any ship they could come across to make sure we heard them,” he said with a laugh, mocking the love that these parents obviously have for their only daughter.

“And?” Killian asked. He was anxious to hear the news, hoping he would have something he could tell Emma, but he couldn’t sound too eager.

“They said they’d pay what we asked in full,  _ as expected. _ While ported, we sent instructions. I want to take them as far away from Misthaven as possible, so I gave them coordinates that will take them about a month to reach.”

Killian just nodded along, annoyed that it would be that long. At least there would be an end for Emma in sight, even if that meant that he would say goodbye to the Princess forever.

* * *

When Killian returned to his room, he saw Shultz was still there keeping Emma company while she waited for him to return.

“Well, I best be off and let you get some rest,” Shultz said to the pair as he made his way towards the door. 

“Goodnight Shultz,” Emma said with a kind smile. “Thank you for everything.”

“Night m’lady. Think nothin of it.” Wiith that he turned and gave Killian a nod before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“So---,” 

“What did he want---?” Emma said at the same time as Killian began to speak.

“Sorry,” she said as she blushed a little with embarrassment. “You first.”

He dragged the chair over so it was positioned in front of where she sat. When he took the seat, his knees brushed against hers as she shuffled so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well love, it seems as though we’ve gotten some news of your parents.”

“Are they alright?” she asked hastily. 

He couldn’t help but smile. Given everything that she was going through, the first thought that crossed her mind with the mention of her parents wasn’t about how it concerned her, but if they were alright. That was just the kind of heart she had.

“Aye lass, they’re fine, nothing like that,” he reassured her. “We know that they've received the demands in regards to your ransom. Damien has arranged it so that in about a month's time, the exchange will be made, and you’ll be on your way home aboard one of your family’s ships.”

“So...” her voice cracked a bit. “It’s almost over?”

“Yes Emma, it’s almost over.”

Killian couldn’t help that he felt a bit saddened by the idea of her leaving, but he knew it was selfish; she should be at home with her parents where she would be safe. A pirate ship such as this was no place for a princess, even one as strong willed as Emma.

As he looked at her face, he could see her breaking. She had been holding it together for so long, that finally hearing there was an end in sight must have been overwhelming. She dropped her face into her hands and openly weeped.

“Thank Gods. I can’t wait to get away from this _ fucking _ ship and these  _ fucking _ pirates.” her voice quivered. “I just want this to be over. I don’t care if I never leave the castle again. I just want to get back to my life… away from these monsters...”

Killian remained silent as Emma spoke, knowing that there was nothing he could say to comfort her; he was part of the problem, he was the  _ fucking pirate _ who brought her here, after all.

Killian thought the best thing he could do would be to give her what little bit of privacy he could offer; she needed some space. He was about to excuse himself, when his thoughts were interrupted by Emma’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as she buried her face into his chest. He could feel her desperation in pulling herself close to him, leaning into him so she was sitting on his lap.

“You’re the only good thing in this whole nightmare. Plus, Shultz and McGillan, as well, of course,” she added at the end to be diplomatic. 

She turned up so she was looking at him, her eyes were still wet with tears, but her voice was steady now.

“I just don’t know how I would have survived without you. You’ve protected me, cared for me, saved me from Lox.”

She reached for his hand that was marked by Damien’s whip, gently brushing her thumb across the back of his hand as she held it softly in one of her own. 

“When he had me cornered in the cell and knocked me out, I was sure that that was it for me. But to wake up and see you,  _ like a guardian angel _ , it was a miracle.” With that, she lifted his hand and gingerly gave a soft kiss on the mark before leaning into him again so her head rested into the crook of his neck.

Killian brought his arms around to cradle her gently, rubbing comforting circles over the small of her back.

“I’m no angel, love,” Killian said quietly. “I’m just a man who will do anything in my power to protect you.”

She gave a soft sigh. “Hmmm. Always the gentleman.”

“Well, if you want to get technical,” he teased. “I believe the proper term is  _ dashing _ gentleman.”

He could feel her shake with laughter as well as hear it; Emma’s laughter was truly beautiful to Killian’s ear.

“Well, lass,” Killian said. “Since we’re going to be going back to duties tomorrow, what do you say that we try to finish the book tonight?”

“I think I’d like that very much,” she said as she gave him an endearing smile.

Rather than their usual position of him sitting at the desk to read, and her sitting in the bed, the two were both in the bed. He was leaning back with his head propped up by the headboard, a book in one hand, and the other wrapped around Emma who was lying across his chest.

Killian didn’t even make it past three pages before he noticed that Emma was sleeping peacefully, completely content to be in the comfort of his embrace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up...
> 
> Captain Damien walked around her as she stood in the middle of the room and held out one of the chairs at the table.
> 
> “Please, have a seat.”
> 
> Emma eyed him wearily as she sat down. She wasn’t sure why he was putting on the chivalrous act; as if that would somehow make her forget what kind of man he is.


	15. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new requirement of Emma'd day to day life on the Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, so here are some author's notes about what's going on with this crazy writing process
> 
> 1) First, I made a cover art for this one day when I had writers block :b Have absolutely no clue how to upload it to the chapter for you to see, so I made it my profile pic  
> 2)Did a fun thing during another bout of writers block; I made Chapter Titles!!! You can go back and take a look if you want... or not :b  
> 3) Started working again since the pandemic started (I work in service industry, plus immune compromised, so being super safe) but that means I don't get a chance to write as often meaning my amazing beta Chocovain has nearly caught up to my chapters. That just means that you may not get the "Coming up" spoilers since I want to get it out to you as soon as possible, or it just may be a chapter summary. Still going to try super hard to give you a weekly or potentially bi-weekly update. Have no fear though, I will NEVER just up and completely abandon the story. Hate when that happen's so I could never do that to you guys.
> 
> 4) I've started uploading this story to wattpad as well, so if you've enjoyed the story and maybe want to help spread it, you can check it out over there https://www.wattpad.com/user/Missfreckleface and like, comment, or follow if you feel like it :)  
> 5) Thanks to everyone so far with all of of your comments and kudo's. It makes me truly happy every time I see someone has put in the time to write me a message or leave me a thumbs up. YOU ARE AMAZING!!!

**CHAPTER 15**

The next morning, Killian and Emma went back to work like they had before Killian’s punishment; Killian spent most of the morning manning the helm while Emma began with swabbing the deck and moved onto helping polish the cannons.

As Killian expected, the men treated him the same as they always did, and from where he stood he could see that Emma also seemed to be getting on alright. Thankfully, the usual sorts who would be making her life more difficult seemed to be steering clear of her since their leader was gone. He didn’t know whether he could credit it to the men  _ suddenly _ gaining a moral compass, or wanting to avoid his wrath, though he thought the latter more likely.

The day itself was fairly uneventful. When they ate breakfast in the galley, Killian was grateful that Damien wasn’t there for him to worry about. In fact, he barely saw his brother throughout most of the day after the initial morning report.

Emma ate with Shultz and Killian like they used to prior to the Lox incident, and like the day before, the three of them stayed behind to chat a bit with McGillan. That day, though, they were joined by Rollins as well as one of the newer crew members who Killian hadn’t spoken enough to remember his name. 

They weren’t there for that long as they all had to return to their duties, so Killian just kept quiet and let Emma socialize with the others. It made him happy to see her smile as she chatted, and that the others returned the smile; it was the effect she had on people.

It was comforting to Killian see how easy it was for Emma to make friends, because it meant that there were people other than himself looking out for her well being; you could never have too many allies on a pirate ship.

They all returned to their various jobs and continued to work away the day. It was well into the afternoon when Killian noticed that Damien had emerged from his quarters to walk about the deck.

Killian could see his brother eyeing Emma in a way that made his gut turn, but thankfully he made his way towards the helm rather than bother her.

“Ahoy, Killian. Taking good care of my ship?” he asked as he took the wheel from Killian.

“As I always do,” Killian said, repressing an eye roll.

“So, I need you to do something for me,” Damien started.

“And what is that?” 

“Let the Princess know that she is to spend her dinners with me from now on,” Damien responded with an irritating smile. “Wherever I am, she’s to be there. Whether it’s the galley or in the privacy of my quarters, which will be the case tonight.”

Killian knew he had to tread lightly. “I don’t think that’s such---”

“I didn’t ask for your fucking opinion,” Damien snapped. “I never said  _ shit _ about how she’s staying in your room, so you need to shut the fuck up right now.”

Killian bit his tongue so he wouldn’t snap back. “Of course---”

“Of course,  _ what? _ ” Damien demanded.

“Of course,  _ captain _ ,” Killian responded through gritted teeth.

“You know Killian,” he said patronizingly. “I don’t enjoy needing to remind you to keep your place. I wish you didn’t force my hand so often.” He turned to Killian and his eyes grew dark. “Keep in mind though, I won’t hesitate to teach you a lesson once again, little brother. You need to learn your place.”

The coldness of Damien’s thinly-veiled threat sent a shiver down his spine. Killan gave a quick nod before departing from the top deck and made his way towards Emma where she was busy working.

“How you doing today, love?” Killian questioned. It gave him joy when she turned and gave him a breathtaking smile.

“Just enjoying the breeze,” she gushed.

“That’s good to hear,” he said before becoming silent and standing there awkwardly.

“What is it, Killian?” she asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Well,” he began. “Captain says you are to join him for dinner from now on.”

Killian could see her smile drop at his words. “So is that just sitting at his table, or…” She trailed off hopefully, pausing so he could answer.

“You’re to be present wherever he chooses to dine,” he responded quietly. “Be it the galley or his quarters. And tonight, tonight it’s his quarters.”

Emma gave a sigh and turned back to her work, obviously wanting to hide any sign of emotion since they are on deck.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I’ll do whatever I can to ensure you are safe.”

She gave a small smile which wasn’t quite as reassuring as Killian was sure she intended. “I know Killian, and I’m grateful for it.”

* * *

Emma was exhausted by the time she finished her work for the day since she had grown accustomed to spending her time below deck with Killian.

All she wanted to do was collapse into bed, but instead, she had to endure some more of the Captain’s harassment by having dinner with him. She didn’t quite know what to expect, but she was sure that she would hate it as much as she hated being in his quarters the last time.

When Emma was done with her duties, rather than wait for Killian to escort her, she snuck away so she could go to the Captain’s quarters on her own. She didn’t want Killian to be the one to take her to him.

She quickly made her way there hoping that the sooner she was there, the sooner it would end. She felt anxious as she stood in front of his door. She contemplated just ignoring his request, but she was sure that that would only lead to worse consequences. 

She didn’t realize how long she stood there before she knocked but when she finally gained the nerves to do so, she wasn’t greeted by common bellowing to enter as she had grown accustomed to. 

Damien opened the door and greeted Emma with an unfamiliar smile; it wasn’t filled with the usual leering or condescending nature.

“Ah, Princess,” he welcomed. “So glad you can join me.” 

“Yep. Here I am,” she acknowledged skeptically, walking inside the cabin as he stepped aside.

Emma was a little shocked by the scene as she walked in; yes the room still held its extravagant ambiance, but now the room was lit by dozens of candles rather than the usual lanterns which allowed a soft glow. Had Emma not had such terrible experiences in the room prior, she could have possibly found it inviting.

Captain Damien walked around her as she stood in the middle of the room and held out one of the chairs at the table.

“Please, have a seat.”

Emma eyed him wearily as she sat down. She wasn’t sure why he was putting on the chivalrous act; as if that would somehow make her forget what kind of man he is.

“I’ve taken the liberty of having food already brought so we won't be disturbed,” he commented, motioning to the abundance of food on the table. “Please, eat.”

Emma did take some of the food and shuffled it onto her plate. Even though the company was terrible, at least the food was good so there would be no sense in letting it go to waste.

“So Princess,” he began as he poured a goblet of wine for himself as well as Emma. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“You already know everything you need to know,” she said, taking a bite of her food in between sentences. “You know my name, where I’m from, and that you kidnapped me from my home, the rest is irrelevant to you.”

“Now now, don’t be like that. If this is how you always act on dates, it's no wonder you haven't been married off yet.”

“A date?  _ You’ve gotta be shitting me. _ ” Emma said, speaking the last part under her breath. “And why do you think, after everything that's happened, that I would  _ want _ to be courted by you?”

“Since you’ve been so troublesome against my advances in the past, I thought that perhaps an official date would help to ease your  _ pure _ mind. Allow me to properly woo you.”

Emma could feel her anger rising. “Why don’t you understand? It will ne---”

She didn’t even finish the word, instead let out a yelp as Captain Damien grabbed the wine bottle and threw it so it hit the wall behind her back and shattered.

“Now listen here,” he growled through clenched teeth. Within seconds, he was standing beside her and pulling her head back by the hair so she stared into his eyes with the darkest and most menacing glare she had ever seen. “If I tell you we are on a date, do you know what you do?”

Emma took a deep breath, the only time she had ever felt so frightened in her life was when Lox had her trapped in her cell. “W-what?”

“You  _ indulge  _ me.” His words sent a chill to her core. “Do you understand?”

Emma gave a nod and before releasing her,  _ to her disgust _ , he dropped a kiss on the forehead. She cringed, but was relieved when he finally released her.

As he walked back around the table to his seat, Emma could see his demeanor shifting back into the one he had before his outburst. She had never in her life known someone to be so erratic and manipulative, and it was terrifying. She had to stop letting her emotions and smart mouth get the best of her. It was impossible to ever predict what Captain Damien Jones would do next.

“Such a shame,” he noted with a shake of his head and an annoyingly playful smile. “Made me waste a perfectly good bottle of wine.”

“Sorry,” she said, grateful that her voice didn’t waver.

“No need to apologize, lass,” he said as he leaned back into his chair. “Just so long as you remember to mind your manners, everything will go along fine.”

Emma was too nervous to continue eating, but she was sure that if she didn’t indulge him in his fantasy, then his anger would burst through again; slowly she began moving the food round her plate since her appetite was gone.

“So Princess,” he repeated before taking a long, slow sip of his wine. “Now why don’t you tell me about yourself.”

“What would you have me tell you about?” Emma asked cautiously.

“Why don’t you tell me about those parents of yours?”

Emma hated him even mentioning her parents, but she knew she had to appease him. She spoke of the general knowledge that most people of her kingdom already knew, but she refused to talk of the private family moments. It was different speaking about those times with Killian, but to talk about them with Damien would just tarnish the memory of her parents she was holding onto.

Emma must have only spoken for about twenty minutes or so before Captain Damien interrupted her.

“So who else is waiting for you at home?” He asked.

Emma was caught off guard by his question. “I have friends, if that’s what you're asking?”

“I think you know that’s not what I’m asking,” he said as he leaned forward in his chair. “Why don’t yah tell me about all the sad sods waiting till you get home so you can ride their cocks?”

And there it was. All pretense of being gentlemanly out the window as Captain Damien returned to his dastardly pirate self.

“There isn’t anyone like that waiting for me,” she said as calmly as she could.

“Come on, Princess,” he said as he stood from his seat and began walking around to her side of the table. “Have we not gotten to the point where we can be honest with each other?”

She bit her tongue to keep from snapping back. She was telling the truth, there was no one waiting at home, and she was starting to feel agitated by his line of questioning. Why would he think that he deserved her honesty?

“I am being honest,” she reiterated. “I am not being courted by anyone back home.”

He had moved so he was standing behind her with his hands placed on her shoulders. She hated how he was touching her; moving his hands in a way that could be considered comforting if it was anyone other than him.

“Well, if there isn’t anyone for the time being, why don’t you tell me about the latest? Was it some naive stable boy? Or perhaps some smug nobleman who thinks he has a golden cock?”

Emma gave a sigh. She doesn’t know why he has to keep insinuating that she is much more promiscuous and sexual than she’s let on; was this actually what he thought to be true, or was it just more of his games to toy with her? Emma was knowledgeable about sex, but none of what she knew was from firsthand experiences (the only exception being her exploring her own body).

“I don’t know what to tell you,” she replied honestly with a shake of the head.

Captain Damien released her shoulders and dropped his hands to the arm of the chair so he could spin it around. As he stood in front of her, he leaned down so was at eye level with her, meeting her gaze.

Emma was worried that she had angered him again, but rather than a look of displeasure, he looked rather complacent.

“Emma,” he said calmly. “You are not going to leave tonight until you have told me a story. It is up to you how long you are here now, but you are going to tell me something that I can use to kick start my imagination when I am rubbing my cock to thoughts of you later. Unless you’d like to take care of it for me.”

“I would not.”

“Then  _ indulge  _ me.”

Emma closed her eyes, she didn’t want to look at him, and instead imagined that he wasn’t there and she was talking to an old friend. It was the only way she would make it through what was about to happen.

“Whenever there is a ball held in my kingdom or one of the neighboring ones, it is seen as a perfect opportunity to meet potential suitors. Some are annoying or arrogant, sometimes they are sweet and charming. If I do find myself attracted to someone, whether it's based on their personality or their appearance, we’ll sometimes find a way to sneak away from the prying eyes of the ball’s attendees.”

Emma remembered the last man she snuck off with. His name was Neal, and he had been courting her for nearly a month. He was kind and attractive enough and they did enjoy each other’s company and fool around a bit during their time together, but Emma just couldn’t feel that spark that she knew should have been there. She was lucky enough that her parents believed in true love and wanted that for Emma, so they didn’t question her when she decided that she no longer wanted to see Neal.

“Most people stay in the grand hall enjoying the food and drinks, so the grounds in the courtyard are almost always deserted. There is this bench beside a tree that I took a noble named Neal to.”

“Did you fuck young Neal?” Captain Damien interrupted. Emma opened her eyes with a roll, giving him a look before closing her eyes again and continuing. She just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“No, I did not. We kissed and it was sweet, but also heated.” She took a deep breath, wanting to stop and remember the moment as a private one, but she knew she had to tell Captain Damien something to play into his twisted mind games. “He lifted me so I sat across his lap. As we kissed, his hands roamed to my breasts and I could feel them through the multiple layers of clothing. After a few minutes, I could feel... something.”

“And what was that lass?” Emma could hear the excitement in his voice; it made her feel sick.

“I could feel he was getting excited,” she revealed. Emma felt ashamed of herself for being forced to share what happened between her and Neal.

“So what happened next?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Emma could hear the surprise and somewhat annoyance in his voice, but Emma was telling the truth.

“As I mentioned earlier, the courtyards are  _ almost _ always deserted. Before anything else happened, we heard some voices approaching so we stopped. Neal had to quickly compose himself before we were discovered.”

“And what would have happened had you not been interrupted?”

“I don’t know.” Even as Emma said it, she knew it wasn’t true. She had fun with Neal, but she never would have slept with him; it didn’t seem right.

When she looked up at Captain Damien, where he held an annoyingly self satisfied smile.

“Thank you for that  _ lovely  _ story, Princess,” he said as he walked away so he could sit on the edge of his bed. “You have painted quite an alluring picture for me, but I would like you to keep one thing in mind, Princess, other than the knowledge that I will rub my cock tonight with thoughts of you riding it.”

“And what’s that?” she questioned, unable to hide some of the venom that found its way through.

“I would never let an interruption keep me from fucking you. They could sit and watch for all I care, but there would be no way in hell you’d leave my lap once you’ve teased it to such a state.”

Emma felt her stomach turn. She needed to get out of that room before he decided to take something she said as an invitation.

“I’ve told you a story, now may I leave?”

“I suppose so,” Captain Damien said indifferently. “But I have one last question before you go.” 

“What is it?”

“What colour was your dress at the ball?”

Emma didn’t know how he made it possible for a simple question to sound so dirty; make her  _ feel _ so dirty.

“It was red.”

He thought for a moment, before a cruel smile appeared on his lips. “Mmmm. You may go now.”

Emma didn’t need to be told twice as she made her exit as quick as possible so she could return to the safety of Killian’s room.

* * *

There was not much Killian could do when he discovered Emma had snuck away on her own to have her dinner in Damien’s cabin; all he could do was wait. 

As he had dinner in the galley, his mind would drift to Emma despite how much Shultz tried to distract him. Killian rushed through his meal so he could return to his quarters and wait for her to return, but all that did was give him the opportunity to anxiously sit with his thoughts.

Though where the sun sat told him that he had waited perhaps only a single hour, he felt as though he had waited hours upon hours upon end for Emma’s return. He tried to distract himself with some of his rum supply, but it didn’t help.

When he finally heard the turn of the door handle, he gave a sigh of relief at the view of Emma entering the room. Upon first inspection, she looked unharmed, but he knew that that didn’t mean anything; Damien could be just as harmful beyond the surface.

“There you are,” he breathed as he raised to his feet. He didn’t mean to overwhelm her, but he couldn’t help rushing to her side. “Are you alright? He didn’t harm you, did he?”

She tried her best to give him a smile, but Killian could see that there was no sincerity in it.

“I’m alright, he didn’t do anything more than what he’s already done.”

Though Killian knew that she chose her words to reassure him, he didn’t feel any less guilty over her situation.

As if on instinct, without even realizing it, Killian brought his hand up to tuck away a stray strand of hair behind her ear; his fingers lingered so he was caressing her cheek. Her smile turned tender and sincere as she brought her hand up to meet his.

“I’ll be alright, truly. Shouldn’t be putting up with him for much longer,” she stated softly.

Killian returned the smile, still amazed that she was able to put up with such shit.

“Well, lass, I’m sure we could both do with some much deserved rest.”

As if to prove his point, Emma gave a dainty yawn. Killian couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable it was.

Neither one needed to say anything more, both moving wordlessly to ready themselves for bed. Emma moved behind the privacy screen so she could change into something comfortable to sleep in, and Killian removed his shirt and doused all but one of the lights.

As they both settled themselves into bed, Killian felt completely at peace with the familiarity of Emma laying beside him as she placed her head across his chest; both soon found themselves in a blissful and calming sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I am never one for the "hate on Neal" bandwagon, but it just kinda fit to use him rather that some rando :b
> 
> Coming Up...
> 
> “Guessing your meeting went well,” Killian said.
> 
> “That it did mate. That it did,” Damien said as he gave Killian a gleeful nudge on the shoulder before beckoning for the bartender to get a drink for himself as well as his brother.
> 
> “So will ya tell me what that was about?” Killian asked.  
> Damien gave a chuckle and pulled his drink towards himself. “In due time brother. But for now, we celebrate. Cheers!”


	16. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian joins his brother to a secret meeting while Emma stays aboard The Jolly Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoy :)

CHAPTER 16

  
  


It had been about a week since Emma had to endure eating a meal in Captain Damien’s cabin, and though she still was forced to have her meals by his side, she was grateful that they at least took place in the galley rather than behind closed doors.

She was uncomfortable with how close she would have to sit by him. Sometimes he would have her sit on his lap, other times, he would drape his arm around her shoulder as if he was a possessive dog and she were his bone. Thankfully, he didn’t force her to share anymore of her personal stories; he barely even talked to her-- just using her as more of a prop to show off his authority.

Emma found herself feeling particularly anxious after she was informed the day before that they will be making another stop at a port town. Given what happened every time they had made a stop previously, she assumed that she would be locked away once again. It would be the first time Emma returned to the brig since she was attacked. Killian had assured her that he would stay with her the whole time, but she still wished that she never had to lay eyes on that place again.

Emma was working away on some of her assigned duties when Killian approached her.

“With the wind at our back at this rate, should be only an hour or so before we reach shore,” he stated matter of factly as he looked towards their intended direction.

When he turned to face Emma, she could see the apologetic look in his eyes. “You’re to head down below now till we’re back in open waters.”

Emma was about to respond to Killian and try to reassure him that she understands and would be alright, when Captain Damien decided to join them.

“Ahoy lass,” he said with an irritating smile. “Excited to finally put away ya sea legs for a while?”

“What do you mean by that?” Emma asked confused. She gave a sideways glance to Killian who looked just as clueless as she felt.

“Now Princess, don’t tell me ya already forgot about our mealtime arrangement,” he tsked with a shake of his head. “And ya can’t be expectin me to eat aboard the ship when there’s access to taverns on land.”

“So, I get to leave the ship,” Emma said, hoping that she didn’t show too much excitement. As much as she tried to deny it, Emma discovered that she did enjoy some of the natural qualities of being at sea ( _ such as the view of the sunrise and sunset, the smell of the saltwater, the ocean breeze) _ , but even that didn’t make up for being on a pirate ship for months on end. She was thrilled about the idea of seeing people other than pirates.

“Aye, you get to leave the ship for a  _ short _ while. You’ll still be hidden away during the day when Killian and I are tendin to business in town, then we’ll swing by and pick ya up closer to dinner.”

Killian looked as if he was about to say something, but Emma gave him a look to tell him to leave it. She knew that he must not like the idea of leaving Emma alone on the ship while he aided his brother in whatever errands he had, but she was sure Shultz or McGillan would opt to stay behind without even being asked. Killian got the hint, but nonetheless gave her a guilty smile.

“Evans!” Captain Damien called out, beckoning a nearby pirate over to them. “Would ya please escort the Princess back to her original quarters?”

“Aye aye Captain,” the man responded obediently as he positioned himself to lead Emma away. 

“Now Princess,” Captain Damien said before she was too far away. “Be sure to be a good girl while we’re gone. Don’t go getting yourself into trouble.”

Emma didn’t even bother responding; instead, she turned around so she could be led down to the brig.

She could see Killian out of the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure if he would be able to see it, but before she disappeared into the belly of the ship, she tried to give him a reassuring smile to let him know she’d make due till she saw him again.

As Killian dredged through the muddy streets of the seaside town alongside his brother, his thoughts kept traveling back to Emma. He absolutely hated the idea of her being locked away in that bloody prison. The original plan was for him to be there with her the whole time to not only keep her safe, but distract her from having to be in the same place where Lox attacked her. He was grateful, though, Shultz had reassured him beforehand that he and McGillan would keep her company.

Killian had no idea where they were going or what business Damien had, but he was sure it somehow had to do with Emma. Normally a ship,  _ especially a pirate ship _ , would not make as many stops as they had during this extended voyage, but they needed to keep track with how far knowledge of Emma’s kidnapping had traveled and what information was being spread. 

This port was an unfamiliar one to the Jolly Roger, and it was much more energetic than their normal stops. As they maneuvered through the busy streets, he noted that there was a healthy amount of pirates present among the common folk as well as a few royal guards. Normally, pirates wouldn’t be so out in the open around a law presence, but there seemed to be an understanding that these guards would turn the other way. Killian was sure that they had their pockets lined with pirate gold as they seemed to give off an air of corruption.

As they continued on, Damien turned them down side streets into what seemed like the seedier part of town where they passed multiple beggars and street urchins who seemed struggling to get by. Killian couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt as the young children reminded him of himself and his brothers growing up; he wondered if Damien felt any of the same emotions, but he could never tell with his eldest brother.

“So where exactly are we heading?” Killian questioned. When he asked earlier, Damien just brushed him off. He hoped that he could get some answers now.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he assured. “Not much farther.”

Damien wasn’t lying when he said not much farther. It seemed as though within minutes, they were approaching an inconspicuous door with a small sign hanging in the window; the sign itself was so worn that it didn’t give any hint as to what lay beyond the shabby door. 

When they walked in, Killian was greeted with a familiar sight of a run down tavern. Though Killian had seen many in his day, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen one in such bad shape. He was sure though that the atmosphere wasn’t the main draw to this establishment, as it clearly also doubled as the local brothel. There were about seven or eight girls that he could see, and the moment they walked in, he could feel them all staring at Damien and himself like a hungry dog eyeing a steak; each one hoping that they could get a decent pay day out of either of the brothers in exchange for their services. 

Before they even had a chance to make it a few steps in the door, he could see a few of the girls saunter towards them, only to get cut off by a brunette who gave them a death glare that dared them to try and approach her target. Once they backed down, the brunette turned around and gave Killian and Damien a seductive smile. She,  _ like most of the other women _ , was wearing very little clothing and allowed her breasts to nearly fall out over the top of her clothing.

“Hello boys,” she said confidently, pushing her chest out as far as she could. “Is there something I can help you with? Perhaps some desire you’d like fulfilled?” She brought her hands up to caress both the brothers chests as she addressed them. Killian shifted uncomfortably. 

“As lovely as that sounds, lass,” Damien started as he removed her hand, giving it a quick kiss before placing it back at her side. “I’m here on some business. Can you tell me where I may find Smithson?”

_ Smithson? _ That name was unfamiliar to Killian, making their purpose at this even more of a mystery to him.

Almost immediately, she took her other hand off of Killian, crossing her arms over her chest as she dropped her seductive act and appeared irritated.

“He’s in the back room,” she grumbled sourly.

“Tell him that Captain Damien Jones is here to see him.”

She rolled her eyes before stomping off. Only a few minutes passed before she returned and directed a short, paunchy man in their direction.

“Whicha yous is der Cap’n?” he questioned in a gravelly voice.

“I am,” Damien stated.

“Follows me.”

Damien turned to Killian, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from following.

“You’re t’stay here mate,” he declared in a serious tone. “This is a ‘ _ one on one’ _ kinda deal.” 

“Aye aye Captain,” Killian responded with a quick nod.

Killian knew the drill; this wasn’t the first time Killian was brought along for a meeting but not let into the room. He was there in case anything went wrong so Damien had an extra man close by; it was most likely a meeting with another Captain, which meant that one, if not more, of the men in the tavern were also there for the same purpose as himself. 

Killian walked over to the bar and ordered himself a drink. The rum that was handed to him was sloppily filled and in a filthy glass covered with grime. Normally, Killian wasn’t one to judge the state of a drink, but he found it extremely unappealing. It didn’t matter, though, rum was rum in the end, and the drink was more for show as he needed to keep his guard up in case he was needed. 

Killian took a single sip for his nerves, leaving the rest to be swirled around in his glass as he waited.

If Killian had to guess, he was waiting for only about twenty minutes before he saw Damien strolling over to him with a wide grin.

“Guessing your meeting went well,” Killian acknowledged.

“That it did, mate. That it did,” Damien said as he gave Killian a gleeful nudge on the shoulder before beckoning for the bartender to get a drink for himself as well as his brother.

“So will ya tell me what that was about?” Killian asked.

Damien gave a chuckle and pulled his drink towards himself. “In due time, brother. But for now, we celebrate. Cheers!” He held his drink out to meet Killian’s. Killian still remained oblivious as to what he should be  _ ‘celebrating’ _ , but he obliged nonetheless. 

They departed once they finished their drinks and made their way back to the main streets. They were making their way back towards the ship when Damien stopped in his tracks.

“Is something wrong?” Killian asked, moving his hand slightly towards the handle of his cutlass as he subtly yet quickly took in his surroundings.

Damien turned around and gave Killian a mischievous smile. “All is well, just saw a store that caught my eye.”

Killian turned towards the direction that held Damien’s attention. Killian could see exactly why the store stood out. Besides the brightly coloured fabrics that could be seen in the window, he could tell that what drew his brother's attention was the sign that hung above the doorway-- _ Mrs Honeywell’s: Women’s Clothing and Finery. _

“I think I’m going to pick out something pretty for my date tonight,” Damien said as he started to walk towards the store.“You can wait outside. Shouldn’t be long.”

Killian waited impatiently for his brother to buy whatever he was going to buy, knowing full well that it was probably going to be something that Emma wouldn’t want to wear. Killian again felt guilty that he enjoyed the view of Emma in the form fitting clothing that Damien had bought for her during his last shopping venture. He felt even guiltier that he was  _ excited _ to see what Damien purchased for her this time.

It took even less time for Damien to return than it did for his secretive meeting. When he emerged through the storefront, he was holding a large box wrapped in parchment paper and tied with an obnoxiously large pink bow.

“Do me a favour, would ya, mate?” he said as he handed the box off to Killian. “I want to be surprised when I see her. You’re to drop this off and then escort Emma to dine with me and some of the crew at that tavern we first passed on our way into town. Ya know the one, right?”

“Aye,” Killian responded. “That I do.”

“Good. Expect to see you in about two hour's time,” Damien said as he gave Killian a slap on the back which sent a shooting pain through his entire body. Killian refused to show Damien the kind of pain he put him in ( _ Killian knew that Damien did it just to be an asshole) _ so he gave a tight nod before they parted ways.

Killian was relieved when he finally made it back to the ship so he could relieve Shultz or McGillan from keeping an eye on Emma. He knew that the men would never deny helping the Princess whenever they could, but even they needed to be able to enjoy a bit of respite at port. 

As he descended into the belly of the ship, he could hear the sound of laughter reaching all the way to the far end of the hall where the brig was located. As much as it shouldn’t have surprised him by now, Killian walked in to find not just one, but both of the men keeping Emma company.

“Fer fuck sakes,” Killian could hear McGillan call out. From where Killian was standing, it had appeared that Emma had persuaded the pirates to play liar's dice. Killian couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath about how these two pirates were obviously losing just as handedly as he himself had against the princess, and obviously the old sea dog wasn’t handling it well.

“Hey,” Shultz said as he elbowed McGillan in the ribs. “Don’t swear at the lady,” he concluded as he laughed out.

“Sorry m’lady, tis o’ slip o’ the tongue,” McGillan said before mumbling under his breath. “ _ Didn’t think we be playin with a bloody shark _ .”

Killian could see both Emma and Shultz exchanging looks as they laughed at McGillan, obviously the two had created an inside joke over how much of a sore loser the cook of  _ The Jolly Roger _ was.

Killian hated the idea of interrupting their fun, but soon enough Emma looked past the two men she was playing cards against through her cell and saw Killian standing in the doorway.

“There you are,” she said, giving him a soft smile. “Wasn’t sure when we should be expecting you back.”

The two men turned around to acknowledge Killian. Killian raised his eyebrows and gave them a jokingly chastising look. “I see you two learned the hard way that the Princess isn’t one to be trifled with when it comes to cards.”

“Hey, I at least got a few good rounds in,” Shultz said before turning dramatically to make a face at McGillan. “Unlike  _ someone.” _

“Piss off, ya soddin scallywag,” McGillan said as he threw the cards in his hand at Shultz before crossing his arms and making a pouting face. Now all three of them were laughing at the man who was at least two to three times their senior sulking like a small child.

Once all of their laughter (McGillan’s included) died down, Shultz nodded his head towards the box that Killian completely forgot he was holding. “Whatcha got there?” 

“Oh,” Killian said, remembering that he had to ready Emma for dinner at the tavern in town. “This is something that the Captain picked out for Emma to wear for tonight.”

Almost immediately, the joy left the room and was filled with awkward tension. Shultz and McGillan gave each other a knowing look before taking that as their cue to leave.

They bid a quick farewell, letting Killian and Emma know that they will be sure to see them at dinner. 

When Emma opened the box Killian handed to her, he could tell right away that something was wrong.

“What is it?” Killian questioned. 

“It---it’s nothing,” she stuttered as she began to pull out the dress. “It may take me some time to put it on.

“Of course,” Killian said with a nod as he left the room so he could stand just outside the doorway. 

It took Emma a notable amount of time to get dressed, leaving Killian to assume that Damien had chosen something extravagant for her to wear. He could even hear Emma cursing under her breath.

“Killian?” he could hear her call out finally.

“Everything alright, lass?”

He could still hear her struggling before she continued with whatever she wanted to ask. “So I’ve got everything nearly in place, but I still need help tying up the back.”

“Do ya need a hand?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Killian turned around to walk back into the room to find Emma facing away from him. She had done a decent job of getting nearly everything in place as she already had the corset loosely tied around her with the dress hanging over her body, but Killian could still see the small sliver of porcelain skin along her back peaking through. He couldn’t help but notice that she gave a small shiver when he brushed his fingers against her as he grabbed at the laces; the reaction made him give a small smile.

Killian had had experience in both removal and adding on corsets, so he made quick work of it, careful not to make it too tight and leave her uncomfortable. He was surprised that she even bothered to put it on considering Damien had bought it for her. After that, he tied up the back of the dress and Emma put on the bodice herself which completed the ensemble.

He took a step back so he could get the full effect of her outfit, and he could feel his heart skip a beat. She was a vision in the dress Damien had picked out; truly a siren that could call any man to sea should she wish it. The colour of the dress was a deep red which stood out against the fair nature of her skin and golden hair; Killian suddenly realised that red was his favorite colour.

He didn’t know how it was possible that Damien could pick out a dress to fit Emma so perfectly without it being custom made, but he did. Killian admired how alluring Emma looked, and had never been so tempted to just reach out and hold her in his arms. As Killian gazed over Emma, time seemed to stand still.

“Is something wrong?” Emma asked when she saw he was staring at her. She looked down at her dress and nervously flattened the skirt a bit with her hands.

“You look absolutely beautiful Emma,” Killian said almost in a daze. 

When he realized he was staring too long, he broke out into a blush and nervously scratched the space behind his ear. Emma smiled at his reaction and blushed in return.

Killian wished that he didn’t have to share Emma’s company with anyone else. He wished that it would just be him and her, but he knew that that wasn’t an option.

He was lost in thought when he felt her step forward and weave her hand through his arm as if he was to be her escort at some grand ball. Killian laughed at the idea of that: a pirate courting a princess. 

Perhaps in another life that could have been possible, but for now he was a pirate escorting a prisoner to his captain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up...
> 
> As Emma walked alongside Killian, she had a question that was burning in her mind. “Isn’t the Captain worried that someone is going to notice me here?”
> 
> “Oh believe me love,” he said as he gave her a seductive once over. “It’s impossible not to notice you.”


	17. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma joins Captain Damien for an unenjoyable evening at a tavern on shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hasn't been preread by my beta reader like the last ones, but figured it would be good to post. As always, I hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me for putting the characters through this :/

CHAPTER 17

There was an odd feeling throughout Emma’s body once she finally descended onto solid land; she had gotten so accustomed to the sway of the sea after being aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ for months that her legs felt like jelly and she nearly lost her footing. Luckily for her, Killian was there to embrace her in his strong arms.

“Whow there lass,” he said as he helped her to find her grounding. 

“Sorry, shoulda warned you that could happen. Do ya feel sick?” He asked. When Emma looked up into his blue orbs she felt instantly calmed.

“No, I’ll be alright. Just a little dizzy initially,” she replied with a half hearted smile.

“We can wait here a bit longer if you like?” She knew that Killian was dreading meeting Captain Damien for dinner just as much as she was. She also knew that it would be better to just leave at that moment rather than keeping the Captain waiting.

“No, I’m fine. Really,” she said with a shake of the head. “We should get going.”

Killian just nodded and lightly placed his arm around Emma so he could not only guide her towards their intended location, but also catch her should she start to feel lightheaded again.

As Emma walked alongside Killian, she had a question that was burning in her mind. “Isn’t the Captain worried that someone is going to notice me here?”

“Oh believe me love,” he said as he gave her a seductive once over. “It’s impossible not to notice you.” 

Emma blushed at his words, but as she looked at her surroundings she noticed that what he said wasn’t a lie. Many eyes  _ (mostly male)  _ were on her, but that only seemed to reinforce her question.

“Like I said, wouldn’t that be a problem for him?”

“Well, to be honest this isn’t a port that we visit too often,” he began. “But according to our knowledge and our maps, this kingdom doesn’t have any alliances with yours. I don’t doubt your parents will reach out, but it's unlikely they have been able to reach this far yet. They would have been waiting for word to give them a general direction, and it was only at the last port when we sent word back with the latest instruction.”

Emma could see the apologetic look in his eye as he spoke so she squeezed his hand softly.

“At least that means that no one’s on the lookout for ‘Princess Emma of Misthaven’,” she said with a joking smile. “Won’t need to worry about some  _ other _ pirates kidnapping me and starting this whole thing  _ aaaaaaaaaaall _ over again.”

Killian gave a quiet chuckle and shook his head. “Lookin at the glass half full I see,” he said before redirecting his gaze at her and muttering under his breath. “ _ Bloody amazing.” _

They continued down the bustling street till they reached a set of heavy wooden doors which held the sign  _ ‘The Rusty Cog Inn’ _ . The moment they opened the door, Emma was greeted with the familiar sounds of lively music and rumbustious chatter as well as the smells of sweat and liquor. 

Emma had only ever been in one other tavern;  _ The Dusty Rose.  _ Emma was comfortable there, she could somewhat consider herself a regular, but here was uncharted territory. Even on its busiest day,  _ The Dusty Rose _ wouldn’t have reached even a third of the number of people here.

Other than the sheer number of people, the part that made Emma so nervous was that she was sure that most if not all of them were pirates. Having spent so much time surrounded by pirates, Emma was fairly certain she’d be able to easily identify who was one and who was not.

There were also numerous women filtered in throughout; each happily gaining the attention of the men around them in whatever way they see fit. With just a glance, Emma thought it was safe to assume that these women lived their lives fairly similarly to Captain Damien’s friend Maisie due to not only their state of dress, but how they were fawning over their companions and provocatively pouring drinks down their throats.

Emma felt a twinge of sadness when she felt Killian remove his hands to put them at his own side, but she quickly realized why when she heard a voice boom out across the floor.

“Finally, there’s my lovely date for the evenin!” Though the room was packed with numerous voices, Emma could hear Captain Damien loud and clearly. She could also hear Killian give an exasperated sigh to her side.

As they made their way towards the back of the room where the Captain was seated, Emma felt herself trying to gain her nerves which was extremely difficult to do as she felt eyes on her. Most of the women sneered and looked annoyed to have yet another adversary, while the men gave a similar lascivious gaze she experienced when she first walked onto  _ The Jolly Roger _ . Either way, she wished she could just run away and disappear. 

When Emma and Killian reached the table where Captain Damien and some of the crew were located, she could see the table was already littered with empty glasses and pitchers full to the brim. 

“Oh Emma, I do say you look quite...” he paused and gave her a once over while taking a deep intake of breath for effect. “ _ Tantalizing _ in red.”

She crossed her arms in front of herself in hopes of dissuading his gaze, not that it would actually work. She knows  _ exactly _ why he chose this dress for her to wear. In his twisted mind he could recreate the story that she told him. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

“What! Aren’t going to say hello?” The Captain asked with an arrogant smile.

“Hello Captain,” Emma replied through gritted teeth.

His smile grew even wider and more conceited when he lifted the glass in his hand and moved it in a circular motion. “Go on and give us a little spin. Let the lads enjoy ya from  _ all _ angles,” he concluded before downing his drink.

Emma rolled her eyes before executing his demand which earned her not only a wolf whistle from Captain Damien, but a few glances and yells of appreciation from some of the nearby tables.

“There we go. Now why don’t ya bastards bugger off so the lady and I may enjoy some quality time.” 

The crew that were situated at the table were quick to disperse and leave to nearby tables. She was sure it went unnoticed to anyone else, but before Killian left he grabbed her hand to give it a comforting squeeze. It was just the action to let her know that he would be watching out for her from afar. 

Emma just stood, staring at Captain Damien with hateful eyes. He didn’t say anything, instead gave her a smile and nodded to the seat next to him. Emma took the hint and begrudgingly walked over and sat beside him. 

“Here,” he said, sliding Emma a full glass of ale. 

There was no hesitation from Emma as she drank the bitter liquid, finishing it in one go. She figured that since she was forced to be there, then a few drinks could help calm her nerves.

She could see Captain Damien watching her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Impressive,” he said with a vindictive glint in his eye. “Looks like we’re in for a fun night.”

* * *

_ The fuck are you doing Emma _ , Killian thought to himself when he saw her accept yet another drink from Damien. He knew Emma had experience drinking from witnessing it himself as well as some of the stories she had told him, but he was worried that she was overindulging. It also didn’t help ease his tensions when he saw she made the switch from ale and wine to rum.

They had been there for nearly two hours, and Killian had to stop himself multiple times from going over and ripping Emma away from Damien’s wandering hands. It seemed as if the more handsy his brother got, the more Emma drank. 

Killian started the night sitting with Shultz, McGillan, Rollins, as well as a few others, but soon majority of the men  _ (including McGillan)  _ left with some other company for the evening, leaving Killian with Shultz and Rollins. 

The only time Killian diverted his gaze from Emma the entire night was when McGillan gasped when an older woman approached the table. Apparently she was an ‘ _ old friend’ _ who he hadn’t seen in nearly twenty years or so. Considering the entire time Killian had known the old cook he was never one to go off with some random woman from a night out at port, he could tell from how his face lit up that this woman was probably the reason why. Killian could see McGillan look over at Emma with concern before he walked off with his companion, but Shultz quickly gave the man a pat on the back reassuring him that they’d watch out for her.

_ “Bloody hell Emma. For fuck sake,” _ Killian muttered under his breath when he saw her, _ once again, _ take another drink. 

“I know, I know,” Shultz said, clearly hearing Killian’s mumbled words. “If that’s the only way she can make it through his company, then you just have to let it be. At least there here out in the open.”

Killian took no comfort in his friend's words.

Rollins offered to grab the three of them some more drinks, to which they nodded in response. Considering up until a few weeks ago Killian didn’t really have any opinion on Rollins, he now found him to be a decent lad. He had no other reason for his outlook other than the fact that Rollins clearly took a non threatening liking to the Princess.

As Killian waited for his drink, he could see Damien pull Emma in closer to him, brushing his nose against her cheek as he whispered something into her ear. He could feel his jaw clench as he watched in anger. 

Damien stood up abruptly, bringing Emma to her feet as well while he had his one arm slung around her waist. There was a lecherous smile on his face as he pulled Emma towards the crowded floor where couples were dancing. 

There was nothing Killian could do as he watched Emma in his brother's arms. He could feel the tips of his fingers going numb as he dug them into the wood of the table. Killian felt completely, utterly useless.

He could see the deadness in her eyes as Damien pulled her body as close to him as possible, bringing his hands around so he could squeeze her ass as he forced her to dance. She had her hands up against his chest in an effort to create some sort of distance between the two of them, but her efforts didn’t seem to have any effect on Damien. 

Killian just about stormed out of his seat when he saw Damien dip his face to the curve of her neck. He could see him assaulting her neck as he nipped and sucked on the tender skin, clearly with the intent of leaving his mark. The only thing that reminded Killian to initially stay calm was that he felt Shultz place a grip on his shoulder in an attempt to keep him seated. 

Than he did it; he  _ fucking  _ did it. 

In one swift motion, Damien released the hold he had on Emma’s ass so he could instead grab hold of her head by her hair. He pulled her head back so he could roughly bring his own dastardly lips to Emma’s innocent ones.

Killian could see Emma gripping onto Damien’s shirt as she tried to push him away, but Damien was relentless. Killian stood up as he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t give a shit about the consequences, but he had to pull Emma away. 

As he approached the pair, Damien finally let up and released his hold on her. Killian was surprised when Damian nearly threw Emma towards Killian

“Here,” Damian said with a wicked laugh. “As lovely as this evenin has been, it seems as though my date has enjoyed too many libations. Don’t want her doin’ somethin she may regret.”

Emma stumbled into Killian’s arms, clearly unable to stand on her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed an arm around her waist to keep her upright

“Take her back to the ship, would ya brother,” Damien said with a wave of the hand, not even waiting for Killian to answer him before he returned to his table.

Killian immediately began to lead Emma towards the exit so he could take her to the safety of the ship. He never thought he’d refer to  _ The Jolly Roger _ as being a safe haven for Emma, but given her condition, it was the only option he had. 

The moment they exited the tavern, Emma pushed herself away from Killian. He was wondering what she was doing, but it became evident pretty quickly when she leaned against the outer wall  _ The Rusty Cog Inn _ . 

Killian held Emma’s hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she was done, Killian lifted her into his arms so he could carry her bridal style back to the ship.

It was effortless for Killian to carry Emma in his arms; despite the reasoning for why he needed to carry her, it just felt so right to hold her so close as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself even closer.

Killian could hear her ragged breathing as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck; she clearly was on the brink of tears, but she refused to let them fall. Neither said a word as they made their way back to the ship. They didn’t know what to say.

When they reached the cabin, Killian could feel Emma shift in his arms clearly wanting to stand on her own. He kept his hands near her side after placing it on her feet so he could catch her if needed, but she brushed off his gesture and moved away from him.

When Emma reached the middle of the room, she began angrily ripping at the bodice of the dress till it came undone. As soon as she could slip it over her shoulders, she threw it at the ground as if keeping it close to her a second later would light her skin on fire. Next she directed her attention to the dress itself, flailing her arms behind her to grab at the laces. 

Killian wanted to intervene, but he was hesitant in case of the likely response that she didn't want to be touched.

When she finally was able to get a grip on one of the laces and give it a tug to loosen, she started to desperately pull at the front of the dress to keep it away from her body. In her desperation to take off the dress, she tore the material along the seam, making it easier to let the ripped garment fall to the floor. 

Killian’s heart broke at what was unfolding in front of him. Emma faced away from him and collapsed onto the ground with frenzied tears falling freely from her eyes. She was gripping the dress between tightened fists she attempted to shred the red fabric into pieces. She was working herself up so much that Killian wasn’t sure how she would possibly be able to calm down, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

Killian walked around so he was facing her and slowly dropped to his knees on the ground in front of her. He tried to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her erratic actions, but she ignored him. Knowing he needed to stop her, he reached down and grabbed her lightly by the wrists to keep her from moving. 

“Emma love,” Killian tried to say as calmly as he could. “You’re gonna run yourself ragged.”

She closed her eyes and started shaking her head, allowing golden tendrils of hair to fall in front of her face.

“Stop Emma. Please, just stop,” Killian begged with pleading eyes. 

She kept her eyes closed, but she eventually stopped struggling in Killian’s grasp. Slowly she opened her eyes so she could look into Killian’s. There was a mix of emotions in her gaze, it was a mix of anger, pain, and most worriedly, defeat. 

“What the fuck am I gunna do Killian?” Emma asked barely above a whisper.

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead he gave an exasperated sigh and brought his hand up to the space on her neck where Damien tried to lay his claim. Already there were bruises blossoming from where he had bit her; Damien got his point across.

“I’m so sorry Emma,” Killian said, finally breaking the silence. “I keep promising to keep you safe, then shit like this happens.”

“I don’t blame you. He just does whatever the hell he wants, and I need to deal with it,” Emma said disgusted as she looked away from Killian, clearly ashamed of what transpired between her and Damien even though it wasn’t her fault.

Killian gingerly moved his hand away from the marks on her neck to her cheek, turning her face so she would look at him.

“When he kissed you,” Killian began, unable to hide the disdain in his voice. “I almost fucking lost it. Had he held onto you for a second more I was ready to rip you out of his bloody arms. Consequences be damned.”

“I'm sure you would have,” she said, giving a soft smile. “That’s why you're a better man than he’d ever be.”

One moment Killian was looking into the deep emeralds of Emma’s eyes, the next he felt her lips on his.

He was shocked by the action, but he couldn’t deny that he had been wondering what it would be like to kiss her for a long time. He kept the one hand on her face as he instinctively brought the other up to gently hold the nape of her neck; she returned the action by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. 

There was a sweetness to the kiss, it wasn’t like any he’d ever experienced; in his past experiences a kiss would be enjoyable, but rushed so he and his partner could move onto other things. With Emma, he wanted to savor it. 

Killian could feel Emma leaning into him, he followed her lead and let his body lower to the ground while she lay on top of him. The kiss began to grow more heated, and Killian instinctively brought his hands down so he could wrap his arms around and explore the curves of her body. 

Emma let out an excited gasp when Killian squeezed her ass, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. He also used this as an opportunity to explore the rest of her face with his mouth, leaving a lingering kiss on the edge of her jaw, then lowering his face so he could kiss the underside of her neck. As he moved over to the space between where her neck met the graceful curve of her shoulder, Killian stopped suddenly.

As Killian was confronted with the marks Damien had left,  _ a little reminder of what Emma went through earlier,  _ Killian knew that what he was doing was wrong. Despite the fact that she seemed to have sobered up since when they left the tavern, Emma was still in a vulnerable state. If they continued going the way they were, then Killian was sure that they would do something that Emma would come to regret in the morning. As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn’t risk doing that to Emma.

Killian carefully began to sit up, and rather than removing herself from his lap, she remained straddled on his legs. 

“Is something wrong?” Emma asked confused. Killian rubbed his hands along her side in a comforting manner, wishing he could reassure her that the reason he stopped was not her fault whatsoever.

“No, but we should stop,” he replied.

There was hurt in her eyes, as Emma looked down at her hands with an embarrassed expression on her face.

“It’s nothing to do with you love,” he said as he lifted her chin so she’d look at him. “Believe me I would love nothing more than to continue, but you’ve been through a lot today. I think we should stop.

Killian wasn’t sure exactly how to describe the next expression that graced Emma’s face; the closest he could come up with was relief.

“No, you’re right,” she said as a blush started to tint her cheeks and she began to stand. Killian rose to his feet as well.

“Thank you,” she said shyly. “Thank you for putting my feelings into consideration.”

“Think nothing of it love,” he replied with a sincere smile.

After that, nothing more was said as they went about their normal routine to retire for the evening. Killian aided Emma in loosening her corset enough for her to remove it herself, then he turned around to remove his shirt while Emma turned in the other direction to change into her nightgown. Both were exhausted as they crawled into bed and took their familiar position with Emma laying her head across Killian’s chest. 

The last thing Killian remembered before sleep finally overtook him, was Emma reaching up and placing a hand along his cheek while she thought he was asleep. Then ever so slowly, she placed a delicate, lingered kiss to his lips. 

Killian believed that he had done enough bad in his life that he would never make it through heaven's gate, but in that moment, he truly believed that he held an angel in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...
> 
> She took a deep breath before finally looking him in the eye and continuing. “I need you to promise me you won’t intervene when he does what he does.”
> 
> “How can you ask me that?”He demanded softly. Emma could see the confusion in his eyes.
> 
> “My time on this ship is coming to an end at some point, but you…” she faltered off and shook her head.


	18. The Day That Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian deal with their feelings over the night before, and later Emma asks Killian to make her a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe the numbers creeping up and has now reached over 3000 hits (3238 at this exact moment in time xb) Love hearing the comments from everyone, they make my day :)

CHAPTER 18

  
  


The next morning, Emma woke up to an empty bed and assumed that Killian must have been on deck helping to prepare _The Jolly Roger_ set sail. Emma was glad to have a bit of time to herself to not only nurse the remnants of a hangover, but so she could also be left alone with her thoughts. 

She was angry.

Angry about what had happened last night. 

Angry with Captain Damien for feeding her drinks and kissing her.

Most of all, she was angry with herself.

She couldn’t believe that she had so much to drink that she couldn’t defend herself when he took advantage of her. She should have known that the moment she didn’t have her wits about her, the Captain would swoop in like a vulture.

She also thought about what happened after she made it back to the ship--when she was alone with Killian. 

Emma wasn’t sure what came over her when she kissed Killian, but she had never longed for anything in her life more than she longed to feel his lips against hers at that moment. He was caring yet passionate at the same time. She remembered how exciting it felt to have his hands roam over her body, and pressing herself so closely into his chest.

She was initially hurt when he pulled away, embarrassed that she had done something wrong and that making a move was a mistake. She had thought for a while now that he may have developed some affection for her not only by the words he spoke, but the looks he gave her that he thought went unnoticed. She was worried that all those feelings were in her head.

In reality, he was just being the gentleman he promised he was. He didn’t want her to do something she’d regret, but in fact, she had never felt so level headed. Being with Killian gave her a sense of control.

Emma having no full say in her life began long before she was kidnapped. Despite how much her parents tried to allow her some freedom of choice, she was still the Princess of Misthaven, and there were expectations. She was expected to refrain from certain language when she was in the room discussing foreign affairs, she was expected to stay hidden away should a war break out throughout her kingdom, and she knew she was expected to marry someone for the betterment of the kingdom. 

Her parents had always told her that they wanted her to marry for love, but she knew that they must have been disappointed that she still hadn’t found someone. Emma was sure that she’d give in eventually and marry whoever would be the best for the kingdom; marrying for obligation rather than love because she believed it just wasn’t in the cards for her. She never thought that something like that could be possible till she met Killian.

Considering how uncertain everything in her life was, _especially given her current predicament_ , she knew that she wanted Killian to be a part of it for as long as possible.

She cared for him, deeply. She had ever since he saved her from Lox despite the risk it would pose to himself. He put her needs above his own, and last night just proved that once again when he stopped what she initiated even though she was coming on strong and he seemed to want it as much as her. She was grateful that he stopped them, because it only made her more sure of her feelings for him.

Emma knew, deep down, that she wanted Killian Jones.

* * *

Killian was anxious to see Emma all day, but he thought it best she get her rest before she’d be required to go down to dinner. Given what happened the night before, Killian was hoping that Damien wouldn't demand Emma’s company for dinner, but it turned out that that was just wishful thinking. The moment Damien saw Killian, he told him to make sure that his date from last night was _‘ready for round two’_.

Killian wanted nothing more than to beat the arrogant smile off of Damien’s face, but he knew it would only lead to consequences. Not that it made a difference to him what those consequences in regards to him would be, but he could never forgive himself if it made things even worse for Emma.

As dinner time approached and Killian knew he couldn’t keep her hidden away in his cabin anymore, he decided it was time to go check in on Emma.

Killian didn’t know why, but there was an odd nervous sensation in his stomach as he stood just outside the door to his cabin. He had nothing to be nervous about since he had gotten used to sharing his quarters with Emma, but he was feeling anxious. He smiled to himself when he realized that it wasn’t nerves per se; he was just excited with the anticipation of being in the presence of Emma once again.

He gave a knock before opening the door, and once he walked through, he saw that she was laying on the bed with a book in hand. It appeared that she must have fallen asleep while reading with her stretching and hiding a yawn while she put the book aside .

“How are you feeling this morning, love?” he asked, referring openly to the likelihood of a hangover, and subtly about the events of yesterday.

“Much better than most would probably be expecting me to be,” she replied wryly with a light smile, obviously knowing what he was really wanting to know.

“Thank you again, Killian, for everything,” she emphasized as she rose to her feet and moved closer to him.

Killian could feel a blush rising to his cheeks as his mind drifted to thoughts of Emma’s lips on his. “Think nothing of it. I’m just glad that you’re alright.”

“It’s only because of you,” she confessed before giving him a warm embrace.

There was no hesitation as Killian reciprocated and wrapped her in his arms. They held onto each other for as long as possible, but as much as Killian dreaded letting her go, he also knew that they needed to head down to the galley.

It took him less time than he'd like to take Emma down to the galley. The moment they walked through the door, Killian could hear the low, gravely laughter of Damien.

“There you are,” he called out, directing his attention towards Emma. “I’ve been waitin to see ya all day.”

“Well here I am,” Emma replied with no shame. He had already tried to strip her of her pride, so she refused to relinquish it. 

Killian couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy when Emma left his side so willingly, but he knew she had to. Killian quickly took his seat at the table across from where his brother and Emma sat. It was all he could do at that moment.

* * *

“So how are ya feelin today, m’lady?” Damien asked, even though Emma knew he had no real regard for how she was feeling.

“I’m feeling alright,” she replied coolly. As much as she wanted to slap him in his smug face for the night before, she knew that wouldn’t be the smartest move.

“You know, I had a lot of fun last night,” he said with a perverted smile. “I wish you were still wearing that lovely dress from last night.

Emma cringed at his mention of the red dress, but she remained calmer than she thought possible and was grateful that this morning she had opted to wear a shirt and breeches rather than a dress.

“Thank you, but I didn’t think it quite suited me.”

“Well I'm sure we could find somethin different for you, if you like. Wouldn’t want my lovely princess to feel like I’m holding back her beauty through some threads.”

Emma couldn’t help but scoff at his remarks. “Don't worry. If that were the case, I’ll be sure to let you know,” she replied sarcastically. 

Emma was able to enjoy her meal with relatively little interaction with the Captain, but even that time was short lived when the meal drew to a close.

“I do know that you may have been a little _forgetful_ by the end of the night,” Captain Damien said, feigning concern. “If you want, I’d be more than happy to remind you of _all_ that transpired.”

Emma felt a cold shiver in her spine as he spoke last words. Of course she remembered last night; she would never forget it or the action he played. She shook her head immediately as a response. 

“Well, at least there’s a little somethin to remind you,” Captain Damien mused as he brushed a finger softly along the edge of the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She hated that she gave a subconscious shudder to his touch against the marks he made; she was worried he would mistake it as something other than the disgust she felt. 

As she looked out towards the galley to avoid looking at her perpetrator, she saw something that worried her even more than the unwanted touches of the devious Captain. Killian was sitting at his table staring daggers at his brother. There was a mix of both anger and despair on his face, and Emma just prayed that he wouldn’t do anything; not for her sake, but for his. 

She turned back towards Captain Damien and looked him dead in the eye as she spoke her next words. “Don’t you worry, I will _never_ forget what you've done to me.”

Captain Damien returned Emma’s glare but paired it with a slight smile. It left her with an unsettled feeling as he stared so intently at her as if he was trying to search through her soul. Emma couldn’t take it anymore and was the first to look away, to which Captain Damien gave a satisfied chuckle.

She didn’t know why she expected anything less, but it was as if he felt prideful with their interactions. Rather than taking her responses for what they were, he would twist them so they would be more appealing to himself. 

She was grateful when he dismissed her for the night, so she rose to her feet to exit the galley, and without looking, she knew Killian was following behind her.

Rather than turning down the hall that would lead to Killian’s cabin, she instead made her way towards the hatch that would lead out to the deck. 

She felt relief wash over her as the wind crossed her face. She never would have thought that she’d find such comfort in the ocean breeze, but she did. She walked over to a secluded area and leaned up against the railing with Killian following suit.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Killian asked softly while keeping his gaze towards the sea.

“Nothing really. Just wanted some fresh air to think,” she replied honestly.

“You know you can tell me Emma. I’m here for you.”

“I know you are, I just--” Emma faltered with her words. She wasn’t sure how to express what she wanted to say.

“What is it?” Killian said as he turned towards her and placed a hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Promise me something,” she said, looking at his hand on hers because she didn’t think she could handle looking into the blue orbs of his eyes. 

“Anything,” he replied.

“I saw the look you were giving the Captain while we were in the galley,” she could feel his hand tense over hers at the mention of his brother.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to handle how he treats you much longer.” Emma could hear him trying to hold in his anger. “It’s bloody maddening.” 

“That’s my point,” she interjected before he could say anything else. She took a deep breath before finally looking him in the eye and continuing. “I need you to promise me you won’t intervene when he does what he does.”

“How can you ask that of me?” he demanded softly. Emma could see the confusion in his eyes.

“My time on this ship will come to an end at some point, but you…” she trailed off and shook her head. “You’ll be stuck here with him to torment you, and we already know that he doesn’t seem to have any regard for the fact that you’re blood.”

Emma gently touched the mark on Killian’s hand that was left from his whipping. It would kill her to know that something could happen to him again, especially if it was a result of him protecting her.

“I’ve already stood by and witnessed so much,” Killian lamented as he softly ran a hand along Emma’s cheek. She leaned into his warmth. “I couldn’t handle you getting hurt anymore.”

“Promise me, Killian.”

He kept silent, so Emma had to ask again.

“Killian,” she said firmly. “Promise me.”

“Aye lass,” he conceded. “You know I’ll do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up...
> 
> JUST KIDDING! NO COMING UP FOR NEXT WEEK!!!  
> NOPE! CAN'T DO IT!
> 
> Leaving you to be surprised for the next update, but lets just say its something that we've been waiting for ;b


	19. New Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian explore new depths in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...... so...... content warning, things get..... um...... heated up 🤭. It’s my first time writing anything like this (as you all know if you read my opening statement on the first chapter, this is my first fanfic) so I tried reeeeeeeeeeally hard to make sure it wasn’t cringey. Happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too.

CHAPTER 19

  
  


Emma and Killian walked back to Killian’s cabin in silence; neither sure what to say after the heavy conversation they had on deck. 

Killian was upset that Emma would make him promise to not interfere when it came to his brother’s actions. She knew what his word meant to him. For the longest time, Killian had nothing to his name but his word, so for her to demand a promise from him was no small thing. For the first time ever, Killian thought that he may be forced to stray from his word.

There was a veil of tension in the air as they entered the room.

“Are you upset with me?” Emma suddenly blurted out nervously.

“Emma love, I could never be upset with you,” he reassured her. “But I also hope that you won’t be upset with me if I go against my word.”

“I thought you ‘ _ don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep’ _ ,” she quoted back at him. She didn’t sound angry, but there was clearly a twinge of pain in her voice.

“I try not to if it can be avoided, but your safety is too important to me,” Killian confessed as he looked down at her hands to take them in his. “You’re too important to me.”

“You’re important to me, too,” she replied shyly. 

Killian couldn’t help the lighthearted chuckle that escaped him. “Really, you care about a soddin pirate such as myself.”

Emma bit her lip nervously. 

“Well,” she began cautiously. “Have you ever considered maybe it was time to move on from being a pirate?”

Killian’s heart ached at her question as he looked away from her. There had been so many times over the years that he thought about just walking away from this life, but there was always one thing that pulled him back: Liam.

To walk away from piracy would mean walking away from Damien, and even after all the mental  _ (and even physical) _ torture, Killian didn’t know if he had the strength to walk away from his vow to Liam.

“Believe me, I’ve never been so tempted in my life,” Killian replied honestly. “But you know why I can’t.”

Emma gave an understanding nod. “I do know, but if you can keep his promise, then why can’t you keep mine?”

Killian leaned his head down closer to Emma, she broke the distance and leaned in as well until her forehead was touching his.

Killian heaved a sigh, unsure of how to form the words. How to tell her that it would kill him to see her hurt. How he cared about her more than he cared for himself. How he was fairly sure, with almost certainty, that he was in love with her.

* * *

“I’m not sure what to say Emma,” Killian replied softly. “But I refuse to see you hurt.”

“Then let's not talk about it anymore,” she advised.

Emma wished that he would understand that she felt the same way. She wished that she could refuse to see him hurt, but knew that wasn’t within her power to protect him with the likes of Captain Damien around.

Ever so slowly, Emma raised her hands to place them on the exposed vee of Killian’s chest, she could feel his heartbeat quicken. It was almost as quick as hers.

The last time Emma had kissed Killian, he had put an end to it because he didn’t want things to go too far when she was vulnerable. She hoped that now he would be able to tell just how much she wanted the next step to happen with him. 

Emma could feel his breath on her as she brought her face even closer to his. This time, Killian was the one to initiate the kiss by closing the rest of the distance.

He was hesitant at first, only lightly brushing his lips against Emma’s, and becoming emboldened at Emma’s response. 

Emma brought her arms around Killian’s neck to deepen the kiss; meanwhile, he held a gentle yet firm grasp on her hips so he could pull her closer. She could feel his tongue brushing against her lips, begging for access, to which she happily granted. She felt an excitement rush through her as she felt his tongue swirl with his.

Next thing Emma knew, she had her back against the wall as Killian peppered her face with soft kisses. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of his stubbled against her soft skin, especially as his mouth moved its way down her collarbone. Emma reached her hands up to remove the heavy leather jacket from his shoulders, which he allowed to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Next Emma moved her hands to his shirt, making quick work of the buttons so she could remove it and glide her hands along his chiseled chest.

The entire time Emma was focusing on removing his layers of clothing, he seemed to be preoccupied with placing his lips to any exposed skin he could reach. The only time he stopped was when Emma brought her hand to his belt.

He placed a hand gently over hers to stop her action as he moved just enough away from her so he could look into her eyes.

“Emma,” he breathed. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Emma responded with a smile. “Yes, Killian. I want you.”

Killian’s resulting smile lit up his face and stole her breath away. He seemed so genuinely happy to hear those words leave her lips and the thought of wanting to keep him that way forever crossed her mind.

“Okay love,” he replied, giving her a solid peck on the lips. “We’ll be nice and gentle, just trust me.”

“I trust you, Killian.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck once again as their lips proceeded to find each other. She was still leaning against the wall, but Killian brought his hands down so he could lift her enough so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Killian wasted no time in walking over and gently placing Emma on the bed, only to cover her body with his own.

As Emma felt his weight over her, she could feel his length against her core through their layers of clothing. Unable to contain herself, Emma began rolling her hips to create some friction; she knew Killian was finding it just as pleasurable as she was as he gave a heavy groan against her lips as a response.

Wanting to feel  _ all _ of him, Emma tried to weave her hands down to Killian’s belt once again, hoping to free his arousal, but Killian had other ideas in mind.

“No, no, no love,” he said as he took both her hands, placing them above her head in a soft but firm hold, effectively pinning her down. “There’s enough time for that. We’re gonna take care of you first.”

Emma bit her lip with nervous excitement as he released his hold on her so he could start to remove her shirt. He trailed lingering kisses along her skin as she became more and more exposed with the opening of each button. Once they were rid of all its constrictions, Killian slowly removed the shirt, allowing the soft peaks of her nipples to harden against the cool air.

Emma gave a shuttered breath as his mouth found their way to her rosey tips. He switched between light nibbles or circling his tongue around her nipple. Emma wasn’t sure which sensation she enjoyed more. Killian made sure to not leave her other breast unattended as he lightly pinched and rolled the stiff peak between his fingertips.

Emma was enjoying Killian's touch so much that she hardly registered him slipping his other hand underneath the pants towards the nub of her arousal.

“Gods love, you’re dripping,” he whispered against her skin as he slid a finger along her folds.

She closed her eyes, tightening her grip against the bedsheet as he circled his finger right around the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Emma had touched herself in the past, but her hesitant hands had never felt even half as good as Killian’s. She never knew that it was possible to feel this good.

Emma let out a gasp when she felt him slowly slip a finger. He began moving it in and out while he kept thumbing her clit. She was enjoying the pure joy flowing through her body, but her hips bucked unexpectedly when he touched a spot within her that sent a shockwave through her entire system.

Emma gave a gravelly moan to which Killian responded with a light chuckle.

“Does that feel good?” he questioned, already knowing the answer.

“ _ Fuck _ yes!”

Killian then brought in a second finger and pumped back and forth even faster so he would keep brushing against that spot again and again. She could feel the metal rings on his fingers against her sensitive nub as he sheathed them into her, but that only seemed to add to her excitement. Emma felt tension building in her core, ready to burst out of her any moment.

“Come undone for me, Emma,” Killian demanded in a seductive breath. It took Emma only seconds for her to erupt, allowing pleasure to roll over her in waves.

Killian brought his lips to hers as she came down from her high to capture her moans. After a few minutes as she came back to herself, Killian pulled away, leaving Emma to whimper softly at the disappearance of his lips. 

Killian moved to take off Emma’s shoes before lifting her body to slowly remove the final layers of clothing. As Emma lay naked on the bed with Killian hovering over her, she could feel his eyes on her, taking in every inch of her body; studying her curves as if she’d disappear at any moment.

“You truly are a vision, love,” Killian breathed in amazement. 

Emma traced her hands along the muscles of his chest. She could feel him give a small shuddered breath under her touch. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“ _ Bloody minx _ ,” Killian growled with a low chuckle before leaning down to explore more of her body.

She felt him graze her knees, slowly coaxing her to spread her legs wider. She bit her lip nervously, expecting him to position himself so he could finally take her, but instead he lowered his head towards the junction of her thighs.

“Wh---what are you doing?” Emma questioned nervously.

“It’s alright, Emma,” he said before kissing along her inner thigh. “Just relax.”

She felt her pussy throb as he teased her with kisses just along the outer edges of her folds. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt him bring his lips to her slit and flick her sensitive bud with his tongue. Emma began to writhe underneath him, so Killian placed one arm firmly on her stomach to keep her in place as he brought the other one up to knead her breasts.

She let out soft, consistent moans as he began to suck at her nub. Just when Emma didn’t think it could get any better, Killian began to feverishly dart his tongue deeper into her crevasse. The sensations she felt set her on fire as Killian continued to invade her most private of areas. Emma threaded one of her hands through Killian’s hair to keep her grounded as the other gripped the sheets. She felt the tension building within her core as he was bringing her to her brink till all at once,  _ just like before, _ Emma arched her back as she felt herself explode under Killian’s touch.

Emma covered her own mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure, only removing her hand when Killian moved further up to plunder her lips once more. His face was still slick with her wetness, and she could taste herself on him; it turned her on in a completely new way.

Killian’s erection was once again pressing up against her mound, making it abundantly clear to Emma that she was completely nude while he was still clothed from the waist down. Killian didn’t stop her this time as her hands weaved between them so she could reach his belt. Once she removed it, she tucked her hand beneath the edge of his pants so she could grasp his manhood from its confines. Emma slowly began to stroke his length, eliciting a gravelly moan from Killian.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes.

The movements went on for a few moments as Emma enjoyed the feeling of his smooth yet hard shaft in her hand, only stopping when Killian put his hand on hers so he could move away to stand up from the bed.

Emma watched in awe as Killian fully removed his final layers, allowing his cock to stand proudly and fully erect. Seeing him in his full glory made her jaw drop. She didn’t think it was possible to believe there was another man alive built as perfectly as him.

“See something you like, love?” Killian asked with a raised brow when he noticed her staring intently.

Emma felt the redness start to rise to her cheeks, earning her a self satisfied smile from Killian. 

When Killian rejoined Emma in bed, he gave her a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Emma opened her eyes to see him looking at her. Though the words had never been said between them, she felt so much love in his gaze as she found herself getting lost in the deep sea blue of his eyes.

“Okay love,” he said as he reached for her face, tucking away the hair from her eyes and running his hand along her cheek. “So to be honest with you, it may hurt a bit. But we’ll take it nice and slow, and you can tell me to stop anytime. Are you ready?”

Emma reached up to run her fingers through his hair. “I’m ready, Killian. I trust you,” she affirmed before pulling him in for another kiss.

Emma took a deep breath as he teased her entrance with his tip, coating it with her juices. She couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath escape her lips once he began to bury himself within her. There was a slight discomfort as he stretched her walls, but Emma wouldn’t call it painful; it was more of a fullness as Killian’s thick member proceeded to sink even deeper into her.

Killian was probably half sheathed when he stopped moving, allowing Emma to get accustomed to his size. He then continued on with slow pumping actions; continually pulling himself out slightly before pushing in even further.

Emma could feel the shift in her body as the discomfort began to change to pleasure; she stifled a moan by burying her face into his shoulder as she clung fervently to his body. Killian seemed to read her body and began to move at a quicker pace; tucking one arm around the base of her waist so he could pull her in closer with each thrust. 

Emma began to move her hips as well to join together on moments of impact. Soon enough, they matched their pace and became in sync as they both found themselves becoming overwhelmed by pleasure. 

Once again, Emma began to feel her body reaching towards that now familiar high, but this time it was so much more powerful. She felt her core tightening around Killian as she was reaching her brink, knowing she’d explode at any given moment.

As if he knew it wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge, Killian quickened his pace even more, slamming himself into her over and over again.

“Cum for me Emma,” he begged in harsh grunts. And that was all it took for Emma to fall apart for the third time that night. 

She could feel her walls tighten around him, and for a moment, she seemed to lose all sense of self; all she could feel was pure and utter bliss. It took only seconds for Killian to join her, burying his face into her neck as he found his own release.

They stayed in that position with Killian settled over Emma for what seemed like hours, just reveling in each other's touch, when in reality it was only minutes. Each were working hard to catch their breath as they were still both panting from their vigorous lovemaking; their bodies covered in a sheet of sweat and the scent of sex filled the air. 

Once they came down from their high, Killian maneuvered his way out of bed to retrieve a cloth and some water. He began to gently wash Emma; gliding the cloth over her delicate skin with care. After cleaning himself as well, he returned to the bed to join Emma once again. 

Killian enveloped Emma within his arms, and Emma was happy to tuck herself tightly into his hold. She never could have imagined to find herself so happy to be in the arms of someone, but here she was. 

“So how are you feeling, love?” Killian questioned, sounding truly concerned. 

“I’m happy, Killian,” she answered honestly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy. You?”

She could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her forehead softly.

“Same, Emma. Truly.”

It didn’t take long for both of them to realize just how tired they were. Without the need for saying anything more in that perfect moment, they allowed themselves to drift into a blissful slumber while wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, what I’m sure some of you have been waiting to happen. Like I said at the beginning, I’m actually really happy with how it turned out, and I hope I didn’t leave any of you disappointed. 
> 
> Let’s see how things change for them in the next chapter... please don’t hate me
> 
> Coming Up...
> 
> As if she could sense him watching her, Emma slowly turned until her eyes met Killian’s; she couldn’t contain herself, giving him the most breathtaking smile before turning away to hide her happiness from the rest of the crew. It was heartbreaking.


	20. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian learns of some news that terrifies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we’ve reached over 100 kudo’s. Thank you so much you guys for the support ♥️ Makes me so happy to know that there are people out there enjoying my writing. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me after this chapter...

CHAPTER 20

  
  


Emma couldn’t help but wake up with a smile on her face after finding herself still entwined in Killian’s arms from the night before. She gave a satisfied sigh as she adjusted her body so she was laying over him with one hand under her chin and her other hand splayed over his chest.

Emma was content with watching Killian sleeping peacefully while her mind drifted to the night before. She never would have expected at the beginning of her journey what happened to have happened, but she was glad it did; not only because Killian was a skilled lover, but she truly cared for him as she was sure he did her. He had been so considerate and attentive as he made sure her needs were met, leaving her to feel pleasures that she had never felt before. 

“Can I help you with somethin, love?” Killian questioned with a grin on his face, eyes still shut and voice still heavy with sleep. “See somethin yah like maybe?”

Emma felt herself blush as he was obviously well aware she was staring at him. “Nah. I’m good, thanks,” she said, trying to play it cool.

“Oh is that so?” he replied, eyes still closed as she could feel his chest rise and fall while he chuckled at her.

Next thing she knew, she felt his arms reaching around her waist as he pulled her into a tight embrace so he could flip the two of them over. She let out a small squeal at the sudden change of position.

“Hey,” she said as she tried to playfully wriggle out from under him.

“Sure about that?” he questioned before crashing his lips to hers. She was more than happy to reciprocate.

After a few minutes of passionately making out, Emma was the first one to pull away to slow down momentum. 

“I really hate to be the one to say this, but we should probably stop before someone checks to see why we're not on deck,” she said out of breath, already missing the taste of his tongue against hers.

Though they weren’t running late yet, Emma was certain that if they continued that they'd start something that they wouldn’t be able to nor want to pull themselves away from willingly. The absolute worst thing that she could imagine would be someone barging in on them in a compromised position.  _ Like his brother. _

“Aye, you’re right… you’re right,” he said as he readjusted so he was beside her in bed, leaning onto his fist as he looked Emma over. “Bloody shame that is. Would love nothing more than to spend all day in this cabin with you.”

“Dirty pirate,” Emma scoffed at him playfully.

“Oh, believe me love, I could think of many  _ dirty  _ things to occupy our time,” he said with a smirk and a laugh.

A peaceful silence came over the two as their eyes found each other; Killian seemed to be in awe as he looked Emma over.

“Seriously though Emma, how do you feel after… everything?” he asked, seeming as though he was holding his breath for her answer. “I know I asked last night, but I want to make sure. If anything’s changed, or you want to go back to the way things were, I understand---”

“Killian,” she interrupted softly before he continued to ramble on. She slowly lifted a hand, lightly running her fingers through his hair before caressing his cheek. “I have no regrets about last night. It was... incredible.”

It was now Killian’s turn to blush as he nervously scratched behind his ear while he grinned at her. Emma couldn’t help but smile at his nerves, she found it endearing as she leaned in to give him a soft peck on the cheek.

As they went about getting ready to go above deck, Emma’s mind drifted to the fact that she would soon be departing  _ The Jolly Roger.  _ She never would have thought that she would find that disheartening in any way, but that was what she was feeling now and it was all due to Killian. She hated the idea of not only leaving him behind to live at the whims of his treacherous brother, but just leaving him in general. 

She felt with all certainty that when she inevitably would have to leave him behind, she would be leaving a part of her heart. Emma had never been so sure of anything in her life, but she knew without a doubt, she was falling in love with Killian Jones.

* * *

Killian felt like he was floating on cloud nine all morning after his talk with Emma; he couldn’t recall a time when he had ever felt so happy. It was so hard for him to try to contain his smile when he emerged to the deck with Emma in tow, ready to face the day.

As much as he told himself he would respect her opinion if her feelings about the night before changed, he knew it would have killed him if she had come to regret it. The fact she referred to it the same way he remembered it made his heart soar; it was incredible, and he could see it as nothing less.

After Emma pointed out that they should resurface and join the rest of the crew, they took their time to get dressed. They teased each other lovingly and helped the other get dressed just so they had an excuse to touch each other; though Killian would have much rather they stayed unclothed, he didn’t mind the electric sparks that erupted on his skin whenever she touched him.

Though neither of them specifically said the words out loud, Killian knew just how important it was for the two of them to keep the development of their relationship a secret from everyone, even allies such as Shultz. He couldn’t betray Emma’s trust by discussing it, but should it be overheard by the wrong person there was always a chance that it could get back to Damien, and he didn’t even want to think about what could happen should his brother find out.

Killian had known for years that his brother was slowly losing his humanity, but it seemed to have gotten even worse since Emma came into their lives. He didn’t know why, but Damien had some weird obsession for making Emma’s life as terrible as possible; he got true joy out of it. Damien learning that Emma had given herself to Killian would make things even worse for her in unimaginable ways, and Killian couldn’t let that happen.

He pushed thoughts of Damien out of his mind as he went about his business, stealing glances at Emma as she worked away as well. He was glad to see that she seemed truly happy, unable to contain a smile as she chatted away with some of the crew while they did their duties. Compared to her first few days aboard  _ The Jolly Roger _ , Emma had gained many admirers: they commended her work ethic, her kindness she showed every man onboard unless they proved they were unworthy of it, and most of all her strength with dealing with their Captain. 

Killian had never come across anyone as strong as Emma, it was one of the things he loved about her.

The day continued on its normal routine, but Killian had to remind himself not to look over in Emma’s direction because he would do nothing but smile. He was finding her very distracting, but in the best way possible. He had been able to avoid Damien most of the day as he had gotten into the habit of spending most of his time in his quarters; Killian had no complaints about that, but it was odd for a Captain to hand over the helm as often as he did.

Damian strolled over towards Killian who was currently manning the helm; Killian, in turn, quickly stood aside once the ship’s  _ true _ Captain approached. 

“Ahoy, brother,” Damien said once his hands grasped the ridges of the wheel. “Been a productive morning, I assume?”

“Aye Captain,” Killian said with a nod. “The winds have actually been quite favorable as well, should reach our destination bout four or five days sooner than expected.” 

Killian had taken great strides to keep the wind at their back as they sailed to make sure that they reached their destination without delay. Despite not wanting to see her go, he knew it would be selfish to sail leisurely so he could spend more time with Emma; she deserved to be home and reunited with her parents. 

“Ah, I applaud your effort, but there has actually been a change of plans,” Damien replied with a nonchalant tone. “We won’t need to travel that far after all.”

Killian stared at his brother in confusion. “So are we meeting the Misthaven’s ship at a change of coordinates?” he asked hopefully.

“Well there is a change of coordinates, but we’ll be meeting a ship under the sails of King George.”

Killian felt his stomach drop, and all the colour drained from his face.  _ He can’t be serious _ , he thought to himself. 

Damien looked over at Killian and gave a sinister smile. “Seems that our Princess’s daddy dearest pissed off the wrong people. Apparently, as soon as he heard that the heir of Misthaven was taken, King George sought us out to work up a deal. Finally worked out the logistics with some of his higher ups at the last port,” Damien had the audacity to laugh at the situation. “He hates the King and Queen enough that he’s willing to give us five times the ransom we asked for, much more than her parents could ever hope to afford.”

Killian’s breath caught in his throat, he felt like he couldn’t breath, but he had to ask. “W-what’s he want with Emma?”

Damien turned so he could look straight into Killian’s eyes and give him a smile so wicked that Killian couldn’t believe this man was his brother. “He wants revenge. Simple as that.”

Killian turned away from his brother and leaned on the railing that overlooked the deck, digging his nails into the wood grain. He was trying to comprehend exactly what Damien was saying, and it was that moment that she happened to walk back into his eyesight.

She moved as if she didn’t have a care in the world, her golden tendrils flowed behind her giving her a heavenly quality as she glided across the deck with a beaming smile. She truly was an angel; she was  _ his _ angel,  _ his _ Emma. 

As if she could sense him watching her, Emma slowly turned until her eyes met Killian’s; she couldn’t contain herself, giving him the most breathtaking smile before turning away to hide her happiness from the rest of the crew. It was heartbreaking. 

He couldn’t let her be taken away, he couldn’t let her be used as petty revenge, he refused to let that happen. Killian spun on his heels so his was facing Damien, so much hatred in his eyes as he looked over the man he called brother. 

“I need to talk to you in private,” Killian demanded through gritted teeth.

“Whatever for?” Damien asked with a smug smile, feigning naivety.

“You know exactly why,” Killian spat.

Damien rolled his eyes before calling over someone to man the helm. Killian didn’t even wait as he stormed down from the topdeck towards the Captain’s quarters.

He entered the room before Damien, but once his brother followed in Killian quickly turned around and slammed the door in frustration. There was so much force behind his action that the pictures on the wall shook.

Damien calmly crossed his arms as he made his way over to the large chair to sit down. “Someone’s bein dramatic,” Damien said with insincere confusion.

“You cannot  _ fuckin _ do this!” Killian yelled out in anger with such venom in his voice.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Damien replied with a condescending nature, treating Killian as if he was a small child.

“But how? How can you even think about doing this to her?” Killian asked through clenched teeth, knowing there was no justifiable answer that could be given.

“Honestly mate, I’ve gotten quite bored of her,” he replied nonchalantly. “As enjoyable as it would be to fuck that lovely pussy, I don’t think it’s goin t’happen. Why waste my time and my ships resources on a useless cunt for any longer than I need to? Plus this way we are goin to make even more of a bloody fortune.”

“No, there is no FUCKING WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!” Killian screamed out. It was the first time in his entire life that Killian had stood against his brother, but he refused to stand by and let Emma be sold off. “I WON’T LET YOU!”

Damien stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair as well as the table as he stormed over towards Killian. Damien had pulled out his broadsword and brought it forcefully against Killian’s throat. He could feel the pressure of the cool metal against his skin, and soon enough he could feel his brother slide it along his neck; not enough to kill him, but enough for Killian to know how easily Damien could kill him.

“I am so...  _ fucking _ ... tired of your shit,” Damien said with such hatred in his words that they were coming out shuttered. 

“I’m done you hear me. DONE! IF YOU EVER THINK TO QUESTION ME AGAIN, I WON’T HESITATE TO RUN YOU THROUGH AND HANG YOU BY THE BLOODY FUCKIN SAILS FOR ALL THE WORLD TO SEE,” Damien screamed with a deranged look in his eyes. 

Killian couldn’t take it, he didn’t know how his brother had fallen so far, but he was gone. This man wasn’t his brother.

“Please,” Killian begged as tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to break through. “Please don’t do this.”

Damien just laughed in his face. “I suggest you get on the same page,  _ brother _ , it’s pointless to fight for someone who has a death sentence.”

Killian fell to the ground gasping for air once Damien released him from his hold. Killian rubbed his neck to find small traces of blood once he removed his hand. Damien truly was willing to kill Killian, regardless of their blood bond.

Damien walked over to the other side of the room, pulling out a cloth so he could clean off the small amount of blood from his sword as he spoke, not even bothering to look in Killian’s direction. “It would be wise not to let the Princess know of the change in plans. Why ruin her last few days aboard when, well, you know what they say, ‘ _ ignorance is bliss _ ’. No point in being needlessly cruel when she’s to be handed over in a couple of days.”

Killian slowly stood up and exited out of the room, the shock of everything was overtaking him. He didn’t even register where he was going until he ended up in the privacy of his own quarters, it was there that everything was able to settle in.

As Killian looked around the room, the one that he had been sharing with Emma for weeks now, tears began to fill his eyes again. This couldn’t be happening. She didn’t deserve any of this. How could he have gone from feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life that morning, to feeling like his heart was being ripped out. 

Killian couldn’t let her be taken away; it was one thing for her to leave him to return to her parents, it was another for her to face some unknown fate by someone who wanted revenge against her parents. Something had to be done. He had to save the woman he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys on edge. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be posted, but I’m about half way through writing the current chapter. Have houseguests at the moment so it makes it a bit difficult to write, but I promise to I won’t leave you guys for too long :b
> 
> The “coming up” is part of what I have so far, but it may or may not change slightly during editing
> 
> Coming up...
> 
> “Killian, listen to me,” she said as she brought her hands to the side of his face and forced him to look at her. “Whatever it is… whatever’s wrong… it’ll be okay.”


	21. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but life happens. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me ♥️

CHAPTER 21

There was a mix of emotions running through him as he paced around his room: despair over the thought of losing Emma, as well as anger towards his brother. 

No, it wasn’t just anger he was feeling--it was pure, unfiltered fury. 

His face started to go red as he tried to clench his teeth to muffle his screams. Blood boiled over as he grabbed the small chair in his room and threw it against the wall, smashing it into pieces. He just had to release his anger somehow.

Killian stormed over to the far side of the room, bringing his fists to the wall over and over again till they were bloodied and splintered from the wood. He was so preoccupied with his actions that he didn’t hear the shaky voice calling out his name.

Killian felt a sharp tug on his shoulder, turning him around from where he stood till he met the face of the one person he couldn’t bear to see at that moment.

“Killian, stop! What’s wrong?” Emma questioned with a look of fear in her eyes. Not fear of him, he could see, but scared  _ for  _ him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked hoarsely. Killian felt overwhelming guilt. He was hoping that he could think of some sort of a plan before he had to face her again, but now that she was here standing in front of him, he felt nothing but despair. 

“I got worried when I didn’t see you at dinner so I came to look for you,” she responded. “What happened?”

Emma reached her hand out to touch Killian’s arm, but he shook her hand off as he turned away from her. He couldn’t handle being near her knowing what fate may have in store for her should he not be able to stop it. 

He couldn’t face her until he came up with a plan; he felt too ashamed.

As much as he tried to keep his distance within the small room, Emma was determined to meet him face on.

“Killian, listen to me,” she said as she brought her hands to the side of his face and forced him to look at her. “Whatever it is… whatever’s wrong… it’ll be okay.” 

When Killian finally looked into Emma’s eyes, they were so caring and full of love. She leaned forward, bringing her lips to meet his with a soft, gentle kiss before giving him a reassuring smile. “For right now, just be here...with me.”

There was so much emotion rushing through Killian. He wanted to forget everything his brother had told him and instead listen to her words. All he wanted to do was forget everything and be with Emma.

Killian pulled Emma towards him, bringing her in for a fierce kiss. He didn’t want to pull away, because he knew the moment he did, the moment he told her of what he knew, everything would change.

For right now, he wanted this moment before it was stolen away.

* * *

When Emma went searching for Killian, she truly wasn’t expecting to find him in the state he was in. At first, she thought he was just keeping his distance so they wouldn’t give anything away to the men onboard, but she knew something was wrong when he didn’t show for dinner.

She was only a few feet from his door when she could hear it: the pounding. When she finally entered the room, she could see him attacking the wall relentlessly while the remnants of the chair lay broken across the floor.

It seemed like it took her forever to gain his attention, and that was only when she had to forcefully get him to turn around. Once she was able to see his face, she was terrified about what could have made him so upset. The worst part was that he wouldn’t even look at her, he recoiled from her touch, and there was so much pain in his eyes that it broke her heart.

She thought there could only be one thing to make him this upset, why Captain Damien had decided to be even more of an ass during the entirety of dinner without settling down while he ate like he usually did.

_ He knows. _

Emma thought that the only thing that could make Killian like this was his brother finding out that they slept together. He kept walking away from her, but Emma finally closed the distance. 

“Killian, listen to me,” she said as she held his face in her hands so he couldn’t turn away again. “Whatever it is… whatever’s wrong… it’ll be okay.”

She didn’t know if it was true, she couldn’t guarantee that everything would be okay, but she knew that it was what Killian needed to hear. She always knew there was a chance that the Captain could find out about what happened between them, but she still didn’t regret it, and she didn’t want Killian to think she did. 

When he finally brought his gaze to hers, she got lost in his eyes for a moment before giving him a kiss that she hoped would ease his tensions somewhat. “For right now, just be here...with me.”

That was all she wanted. There was nothing they could do if Captain Damien knew, but she wouldn’t let it ruin what time she had left with Killian while she was still on  _ The Jolly Roger _ . Whatever the consequences were, at that moment she just didn’t care; she just wanted to be with Killian.

Though he wasn’t saying a word, she could tell through his eyes that his mind was racing a mile a minute. It seemed as though he was facing an internal battle. Before Emma had a chance to say anything else to ease his worries, she felt his lips crash against hers.

This kiss was new from the previous ones they shared; it still held the passion, but this one was hungry and full of desperation. He brought his hands to the nape of her neck, pulling on her hair to keep her close to him while she ran her fingers through his. Neither wanted to break the connection, and Emma didn’t think her body would be able to handle it if they did.

She felt her knees go weak as his tongue swirled against hers. When he finally pulled away slightly just so he could take a breath of air, she brought her teeth to his bottom lip, tugging it so he wouldn’t stray too far. Her action earned her a growl from Killian before he once again brought his tongue to explore the depths of her mouth.

Unlike last time where they relished in the discovery of each other's body, they wasted no time in removing the layers of clothing. Killian nearly ripped Emma’s clothing off as he peeled them away from her body before frantically relinquishing his own.

They made their way over to the bed, collapsing into it with Emma pinned under Killian’s body. When Killian’s mouth finally left hers, it was only so he could use it to worship more of her body. His teeth grazed along her skin as he alternated between opened mouth kisses and bites; she felt sparks of excitement surge through her with every touch. His hands danced over her body, grasping and squeezing anything that crossed his path. 

As Emma scraped her nails along his back, she knew she was leaving marks as she clung to him desperately, but she also knew that she couldn’t stop herself. Her breath hitched when his fingers found their way to her throbbing core. He was rougher than last time, more vigorous as he thrusted his digits in and out of her, but that didn’t matter. Emma was already soaking and ready for him; her pussy weeped for his touch. 

She began to feel that familiar high, and though she was reluctant to do so, she needed him to stop. This wasn’t what Emma wanted. She wanted to cum with him inside of her; she  _ needed _ it.

“Killian, I need you,” Emma begged through panted breath. “ _ Please _ .”

When she looked into his eyes, she saw they were dark and full of lust and desire. He wordlessly leaned forward for a deep kiss before repositioning his body. He wrapped Emma’s one leg around his waist as he hitched the other one over his arm, spreading her wide so he could ravage her.

Killian didn’t allow her body time to stretch around him like last time, yet Emma felt such satisfaction as she felt him plunge himself into her. The movements were fast and heated rather than the slow and gentle touch, but she didn’t care. She never knew she would relish being taken like this, but it was thrilling having Killian crave her body so desperately. 

As she looked up at him, seeing his eyes as they bore into her face, she bit her lip in contemplation. She didn’t know why, but she decided that she wanted to take a turn being in charge.

She reached up and pulled him down by the shoulders so his body lay flush over hers, then with all the strength she possessed, she flipped their bodies so she was the one on top. 

He gave a lustful grin as his eyes roamed over her body while she straddled his hips. She reached down to stroke his shaft a few times before positioning her body so she could lower herself onto his manhood.

Killian let out a guttural moan and rolled his eyes towards the back of his head as Emma sheathed him deep within her. She moved slowly at first, making sure that she was able to find her grounding, but quickly moved to a faster pace. Killian reached around and squeezed her ass as she rode his cock, and soon enough, he was joining the momentum by thrusting his hips off of the bed.

Emma’s breath hitched when Killian moved his hand so he could bring his hand towards the juncture of where their bodies met; using his thumb to circle around her clit. She let out whimpers of pleasure caused by his touch.

When Emma directed her gaze back towards Killian’s face, she could see how intently he was staring at her. She had never in her life had someone look at her the way Killian was at that exact moment, and she loved it. She knew that no one else probably would, either.

Killian moved into a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around Emma’s body to keep her in a tight hold as he brought his lips to Emma’s for a fierce kiss. Emma was happy to reciprocate as she pulled him as close as possible while gripping his hair.

Emma was curious as to why she felt him remove one of his arms from around her while tightening the other, but her curiosity was quickly answered. Emma gasped and shut her eyes as she felt him thrusting feverishly into her core even though he was beneath her, lifting both of them off the bed with such force that the bed shook with great intensity. Emma knew that if they weren’t holding onto each other tight enough, she would have surely been knocked off his lap. 

Emma could feel that she was close to exploding. She opened her eyes to find Killian once again watching her with such an intensity. Sweat glistened his forehead and his teeth were clenched, Emma knew that he was almost there as well. 

Emma couldn’t look away from his gaze, feeling such a longing to share that familiar, intimate moment with him. Then all at once as if their bodies had timed it perfectly, they reached over the edge within seconds of each other, never letting the glistening sea of his eyes drift from the shining emeralds of hers.

The pair wordlessly collapsed into the bed as both were exhausted yet unwilling to part from each other. Emma knew she wanted to ask him what had made him so upset, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. Instead she gave him a soft, lingered kiss before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As Killian looked over his beautiful princess, he couldn’t help but feel as though he were in a dream. She was sleeping peacefully against his chest, her breath against his skin was comforting and brought a smile to his face. He felt so lucky to have had her enter his life, and now he couldn’t let anything happen to her; he refused to let anything happen.

Though the sunrise was still faroff, Killian was too restless to sleep. He knew that once she woke he'd have to tell her, and for now he was enjoying watching over her. 

It was hours before Emma stirred, and even still, it was too early to wake up and go above deck.

“Killian?” she questioned with a yawn that scrunched her face. “Why are you up this early?”

He gave a small chuckle, there was no way he’d tell her that he’d only slept for perhaps an hour at most. “Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep,” he encouraged as he brushed the hair out of her face.

She ignored his suggestion and sat up, turning in the bed so she was facing him and leaning into her knees with the blanket draped across the front of her body. 

“So, why don’t you tell me what happened earlier?” she asked nervously.

Killian gave a deep sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. He was hoping he could still put it off just a little longer. “I promise I’ll tell ya in the morning, darling.”

“Please, Killian,” she pleaded as she reached out to touch his neck. Killian could feel her fingers graze along the mark that Damien had made. “Please, just tell me. Does it have to do with your brother?”

Killian wished that she would go back to sleep, enjoy a few more hours of ease, but he knew that that wouldn’t be possible. 

“Well love,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Not just him. What do you know of King George?” He knew he had to ask. He had to get an idea of exactly what King George wanted with her, even though he dreaded the worst. 

Emma immediately tensed, her eyes growing wide as Killian’s question settled in. Killian could see she was struggling to find the words while trying to stay strong. “There have been issues between King George and my parents since before I was born. As you might know, my father grew up as a shepherd, but he had a twin brother who was raised by King George. The King and his wife couldn’t give birth to an heir, so they paid my grandparents for their child. They were poor and starving, all four of them would have died had it not been for the money they received, so they gave up one of their sons, hoping that he would live a happy and fulfilled life.” 

Emma had a faraway look in her eye, as if she was remembering a story she had heard countless times. “King George was a brutal man, and when my uncle who he raised as his son died, rather than mourning him like anyone would for their child, he instead sought out my father and forced him to pretend to be his twin. He wanted to ensure that a marriage that was planned to the daughter of a neighboring kingdom wouldn’t fall through. “

Killian couldn’t imagine the man known as King David, half of the pair known for the embodiment of true love, being engaged to someone whom he didn’t see as his other half, but he didn’t interrupt Emma as she continued. 

“My father was willing to go along with the marriage because King George threatened my grandmother, and the idea of marrying someone he didn’t love didn’t matter that much, but that all changed not only when he learned that his betrothed was in love with someone else. And when he met and fell in love with my mother,” Emma continued, giving a small smile when she spoke of her parents, but her demeanor quickly changed. “King George was angered when his plans fell through, and he vowed to ruin my parents at any chance he got.”

Emma turned away from Killian as if she was scared to look him in the eyes any longer; though she tried to hide it, Killian could see a stray tear fall escape. “My parents have always warned me to do whatever I could to ensure I’m not captured by King George’s men. Promise whatever I had to, to whomever I had to to keep me away from him, even if it’s untruthful. They said they would fix any consequences later. Though they never said the words out loud, I know my parents believe that he’d kill me just to hurt them.”

Killian felt his heart ache as he heard of the relationship between Emma’s parents and King George. The idea that she would be used as a pawn hurt him deeply, and what hurt even more was the fact that he helped to bring her into this situation. He played a role in the potential downfall of the woman he loved.

“This is all my fault, Emma,” Killian whispered as he blinked back tears. He refused to cry, he wouldn’t put that on Emma. “I’m the reason your even here, and now Damien’s gunna hand you over to that bastard.”

“Killian,” Emma said as she leaned forward to cup his cheeks in her hands. “You couldn’t have predicted this. There has always been a risk in my life for something like this to happen, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” She tried to give him a weak smile to lighten the mood, but Killian couldn’t find it in him to smile back.

“I don’t regret meeting you in that tavern. You’ve made me feel more alive in these months than I have my entire life. I’ve never met anyone like you. No one has made me feel things the way you do, and I couldn’t change things if that meant not knowing you because…” Emma took a deep breath, biting her nervously. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Killian was shocked into silence. He hated how happy he felt after hearing those words leave her lips. He didn’t feel like he deserved her love.

“I’ve been feeling this way for a while, and I can’t leave you without you knowing. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you.” Killian could tell that Emma was holding her breath, waiting for his response.

“Gods Emma, I love you so bloody much,” Killian said in awe. How she could think that he didn’t feel the same amazed him. “I love you so much it fucking hurts. Never in my life have I ever cared for anyone as much as you, and I don’t deserve to have anyone like you in my life after all the shit I’ve done.”

“You’re a good man, Killian Jones. You’ve proved it to me in so many ways, and if this time truly is my last, then I’m glad to have spent it with you.” She leaned forward so her head was leaning against Killian’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I need you to promise me that you’ll survive this. My fate is sealed, but I need to know you won't follow in my footsteps.”

“It isn’t set in stone yet, my love,” Killian replied, his mind racing with thoughts as he tried to formulate a plan in his head. “If you play along like you are none the wiser, then Damien would believe that he’d need no reason to have people watching you when we arrive at the next port. There must be some way we can sneak off just before we dock. From there, we’ll find a way to get you back to your kingdom or at least an ally kingdom who is willing to help.”

“So you’re willing to leave all this behind?” Emma asked, clearly thinking about their conversations they have had in the past.

“There’s nothing keeping me here now, and I love you too much. Before, the best I could have hoped for was that I’d be a fond memory for you to hold onto when you go back. I was willing to let you go as long as it was back to your family where you belong, but knowing that you love me…” Killian could feel his voice cracking as he tried to get the words out, the words to let her know just how much she means to him. “I don’t think that I can just walk away knowing you feel the same way I do. I’m willing to fight for a chance for us, and that begins by me taking you home. Whatever happens after, wherever you want to go from there, will be up to you.”

Emma leaned up from Killian’s chest, bringing him in for a passionate kiss before speaking again. “Well, it’s decided then. I think we’re stuck with each other,” she said with a lighthearted chuckle. “I love you, Killian.”

“I love you too, Emma. I promise, we’ll make it out of here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe. They said it :) ♥️


	22. Getting Through Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian must execute the first part of their escape plan; remaining calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING, non consensual touching.
> 
> Here we are. Wish I could give you updates more regularly like I did at the beginning, but it is what it is now. Work has slowed down a bit so hopefully I can write a couple chapters worth this week so I won’t leave you waiting as long in between, make that my Holiday gift for the people I don’t know but have connected with through my story :)

Chapter 22

It felt like it took Emma hours to fall back asleep after her conversation with Killian the night before. As she lay in bed with her eyes still closed, she was filled with so many conflicting emotions that were pulling her head and her heart in different directions.

Her head was saying she needed to focus Captain Damien’s plans for her. As dire as the situation seemed, Emma refused to just give up; that wasn’t the woman that her parents raised. She knew she needed to find a way to escape once she reached land, but she also knew that there was a chance that her plans would be easily foiled despite how much faith Killian had in his plans of escaping together. She obviously wouldn’t go willingly if she were captured, but she was worried that if Killian was with her, he would just be killed on the spot.

Her heart was pulling her towards Killian. Hearing him say the words, _that he loved her_ , changed everything. She was already dealing with the heartache of leaving him to return home, but knowing that he felt the same as her made it feel impossible to leave him. Then there was how their feelings played into the King George situation; she knew that there was no way Killian would let her be taken away by King George's men and it _terrified_ her. She couldn’t let the man she loved die for her, so they had to do whatever they could to make it off the ship.

The first stage of their plan involved Emma pretending that she was clueless about the Captain’s scheme. She hated the idea of playing a dumb naive princess, but it was the only option she had. She wasn’t just doing this for her, but for Damien as well.

When she finally opened her eyes, she could see Killian looking at her with heavy eyes. Though Emma had gotten a little sleep, it was obvious that he didn’t get any. 

“Morning, love,” he said with a sleepy smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really, but apparently better than you,” she replied honestly as she curled further into his arms. “You didn’t sleep at all, did you?” she questioned as she ran her fingers across his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me, darlin,” he said as he turned his face and grabbed her hand, bringing it towards his lips so he could kiss her palm. “I got enough.” She knew he was lying, but didn’t want to make a big deal of it.

The pair got ready in silence, neither in a rush to leave the safety of the room, but just going through the motions knowing that they couldn’t hide away any longer.

Emma was nervously finishing the buttons of her shirt when she felt Killian behind her. He placed his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a hug against his chest. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck, placing a soft kiss on the curve before resting his chin against her shoulder.

“We’ll be alright, Emma love,” Killian whispered assuredly. “We just have to get through today, and then tomorrow morning we’ll reach land.”

He then turned her around, resting his forehead against hers as he rubbed his hands along her arms which sent a comforting tingle throughout Emma’s body. Emma was still amazed how he could make her feel with a simple touch.

“I love you Emma,” he said as she got lost in the blue of his eyes. “I promise you, we’ll make it through this.”

She smiled at his confidence. The last thing she wanted to do was fill his head with the worry she was feeling. She had to be strong for him. “I know, and I love you too, Killian.”

They shared a kiss that was filled with both comfort and love; it was exactly what Emma needed before leaving their safe haven to face the uncertainty that lay ahead.

* * *

  
Killian absolutely dreaded the idea of leaving Emma’s side for even a moment, but he knew that he needed to to keep up the appearance in front of his brother that he was leaving her in the dark about the change in plans. The only thing that made him feel somewhat better about it all was knowing that Shultz had assured him that he would spend the day with her. 

The look of worry that Shultz gave Killian when he was so adamant, practically demanding that Shultz would not leave Emma’s side didn’t go unnoticed to Killian, but he couldn’t tell his friend why he needed so much assurance. He didn’t want to open up their plans to anyone else until it was absolutely necessary--even to someone as trusted as Shultz.

His brother decided to be a special kind of asshole this morning, knowing just how much it would rattle Killian. Unlike the past few weeks when Damien would hide away in his quarters and leave most of the captaining to his second in command, he instead decided that he would spend the day looming over Killian’s shoulder. It wasn’t the micromanaging that was getting to him _(though it did bother Killian a great deal)_ but it was the comments towards Emma that made his blood boil.

Damien kept whispering in his ear all the vile things he wanted to do to Emma: how he wanted to touch her, taste her, claim her before she got passed off to King George. He was speaking as if it was some fun joke and not a human being he was talking about. Killian still couldn’t understand how his brother could have become so cruel, and it made him feel sick to his stomach as well as his blood boil at the same time. He needed to get Emma away from his monster of a brother.

By the time dinner came around, it took all of Killian’s effort to keep a level head and not lash out, despite how justifiable it may be. 

* * *

Emma didn’t know how she would make it through the day knowing what she did. She couldn’t spend her day with Killian for comfort because his brother was hanging over his shoulder most of the day keeping him distracted. 

Every so often, Emma would sneak a glance in their direction at the helm and she could tell that whatever Captain Damien was whispering in Killian’s ear was upsetting him. What made Emma feel even worse were the few times the Captain’s eyes caught her gaze and would respond by giving her a leering smile, effectively sending chills down her spine. She didn’t know how it was possible to hold such hatred for one brother, while the other brother held part of her heart.

Though she didn’t have Killian, Emma was grateful for the company of Shultz. He seemed eager to keep conversations moving throughout the day, to distract her from a problem that he wasn’t privy to. It was clear that he knew something was wrong, but he didn’t question her for any answers and she was truly thankful for that. Shultz had proven himself time and time again to be not only a good ally, but a true friend.

By the time the evening meal arrived, Emma was feeling more anxious than ever knowing she would have to come face to face with the Captain. She always dreaded having to sit with him for dinner, but now there was a whole new feeling of betrayal. She didn’t know why she had ever believed anything he said, but to learn that he was going to sell her off rather than returning her to her parents, to her _home_ , was still somewhat unbelievable. She didn’t want to even be in the same room with him, let alone share a meal. 

Emma was standing at the end of the table where Shultz was seated. She knew she’d have to give up her seat the moment Captain Damien entered, so she didn’t bother sitting down. Unfortunately for Emma, she felt him before she heard him. 

She felt the tight, greedy arms go around her waist, lifting her from behind and moving her away from the pitying look of Shultz and the pained look of Killian who just entered the galley behind his brother.

“There’s me lovely Princess,” Captain Damien whispered into her ear while he pulled her along. “Miss me, dearie?”

Emma felt disgusted to even be in his presence; she would rather be eating in the brig again where she had narrowly escaped Lox than share a meal with this vile excuse of a man.

Once they reached their table, the Captain sat down and pulled Emma down to him so she was sitting on his lap. 

“Where do yah think yer goin?” he questioned as she tried to sit up from his lap. He pulled her closer and she cringed as she felt his breath on her neck, breathing her in. “Not much longer till you’ll be back in that pretty castle of yours. Want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

Emma found it extremely difficult to bite her tongue and keep from rolling her eyes. The fact he was able to spew such lies amazed her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Killian leaving the galley with Shultz; as much as it pained her to see, she knew she would rather not have Killian there to witness Captain Damien being particularly handsy. 

“Awe… sad you’re little pet is leavin?” he mocked as he brought his hand up to her inner thigh, rubbing it in a way that Emma wanted only Killian to touch. “Don’t worry. I could make you forget all about him if you just gave in.

Emma held her breath as she felt his hands roaming over her body. His one hand reached down towards her core while the other wrapped around her and attempted to elicit some reaction as he tweaked her nipples and groped her breast. Emma was grateful that her body didn’t give a physical response, but she still felt some shame from his actions.

“What’s wrong, princess?” he whispered into her ear. “Still scared to give in to the joy?” 

To that, Emma gave a noticeable scoff. “For you to think that you could give me joy by your touch, proves you’re as delusional as you are pathetic.”

Right away, Emma knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. 

Captain Damien grabbed her face by the chin, digging his nails into her skin as he forced her face to come close to his; she couldn’t help but feel fear as she saw his eyes were black with anger.

“Do. Not. Push me, Princess,” he spoke eerily calm, accentuating his words. With that, he pulled her face even closer so he could place a forced kiss on her clenched lips. 

She tried to push him away, but it was no use as she felt his grip tighten even more.

“I could very easily change my mind and teach yah t’enjoy my touch,” he said as he pulled away with a loud smacking sound. “Wouldn’t mind making an exception wit you in the little time we have together. 

As he removed his hand from her chin, he gingerly caressed her cheek while moving a stray strand of hair away from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. It was what most would consider a loving gesture, but it came from a man who she knew was heartless.

As the Captain redirected his attention to the meal that was in front of him, he continued to keep one of his arms wrapped around Emma’s waist, effectively keeping her trapped on his lap. 

As she sat there, the one thought in the forefront of her mind was which beast she feared more. Was it the King that was possibly in her future? Or the Pirate Captain who already had her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma and Killian. Damien is the worst :(


	23. Changing of the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shultz gives Killian a new idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay in the chapter. The holidays were super hectic and had no time to write at all, but with the new year I’m getting back on track :b 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who’s been stocking bc around, and thanks for the comments asking me to update, because it made me feel really loved and happy to know that people didn’t forget about it even if i hadn’t posted in a while. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful holidays (or at least as wonderful as they could be in these crazy times) and a Happy New Year :)

Chapter 23

Bloody, _fucking asshole,_ Killan though to himself the moment he saw his brother’s arms wrapped around Emma’s waist, pulling her towards what he was sure would be a torturous encounter the moment the two men entered the galley. He didn’t even let him say hello before he whisked her away.

“Come on, mate,” Shultz said as he gave a comforting pat on the back while pulling Killian towards his seat. “Just try’n eat.”

Killian slumped to the bench, trying as hard as he could to keep from looking towards the direction of his princess with his brother. 

He felt like it was a selfish move; that he had a choice to ignore Damien’s actions by not looking at them for a short while when Emma was forced to live through it was unfair. He also knew just how hard it would be to refrain from snapping should his gaze venture towards the pair's interactions, and overall _that_ would be very bad. He couldn’t give his brother any reason to punish him; not that he cared for himself so much, but he couldn’t take a chance that he’s kept away from Emma once they reach shore.

“I know it’s hard t’see him treat her the way he does,” Shultz muttered quietly, just barely loud enough for Killian to hear. “But at least take peace that she’ll be going home soon.”

Killian couldn’t help the dismissive scoff that fell out at Shultz’s statement. “Not if Damien has anything to do about it.”

He could feel his youthful ally tense beside him, stopping his movements as his fork was halfway between the plate of food and his mouth.

“What do you mean by that?” he questioned apprehensively.

Killian gave an exasperated sigh; he wanted to protect his friend as well as Emma, but he also knew it would be beneficial to let him in on everything that was happening.

“Damien plans on selling Emma to King George,” he admitted as he reached for a glass of ale and took a long swig. “And the bastard has it in for her parents.”

Killian held his breath as he waited for Shultz to say something. Anything. Finally after a few minutes passed, he finally broke the silence.

“We can’t talk here. Let’s go uptop before everyone finishes eating.”

Killian directed his gaze towards Emma, about to say how he couldn’t leave her here with him, but Shultz spoke again before any words even came out.

“He spent all morning makin’ sure you didn’t wander from his side. Don’t know when we’ll get another chance to talk,” he said as he gave a sympathetic glance in Emma’s direction, knowing exactly why Killian was hesitant.

Killian gave a somber nod, quickly getting up to leave the room before he could change his mind about keeping Emma within eyesight.

The moment they reached the topdeck, Kilian could feel the tension exuding from Shultz. He dismissed the crewmate who was manning the helm so that to anyone else it would just look like the first mate taking care of the ship's course rather than discuss what he was about to discuss.

The moment the helmsman was out of earshot, Shultz spoke.

“So what’s your plan?”

“Well,” Killian began hesitantly. “When we reach shore, I’ll sneak Emma off before anyone can notice. From there, I’ll gain some horses and we can ride away till we’re among allies of her kingdom, or gain passage on a ship that heads us closer to her home. Don’t care exactly how we get away as long as we get the fuck away from this ship and that son of a bitch King George’s land.”

“Do you really, truly think that would work?” Shutlz asked with a pained look in his face. “From even the tiniest information I've heard of King George, do you honestly think that you'd be able to escape undetected from somewhere he’s expecting you to appear?”

Killian knew that Shultz was right. It was what he feared the most about his plan; they would be able to escape, but be inevitably caught by King George’s men just when they thought they were far enough away from _The Jolly Roger._

“It’s the only plan I could come up with on such short notice. Do you have a better plan?” Killian asked blatantly.

“I do,” Shultz replied solemnly, with a maturity that shocked Killian.

Killian had met William Shultz when he was a frightened eight year old boy living on the streets. Though it was his brother Liam who had found Shultz and brought him onboard as a cabin boy, Killian was quick to take a liking to him just like his older brother had. 

He could still remember when Liam died, how much it affected the lad who was eleven at the time; still considered a child in the eyes of some. Despite his age, he was one of the first ones to pledge his allegiance to a ship flying under the black sails in honour of Liam. Killian couldn’t help a small smile sneak its way to the corner of his lips as he thought about the kind of man Shultz turned into; he knew Liam would be proud.

“Alright then, what’s your plan?” Killian questioned.

“Well,” Shultz began quietly, peering around to ensure that they are not overheard. “I can guarantee that there are more than a handful of men who would stand by you should you choose to stand against your brother. I’m not even counting the men who would do it spur of the moment just for the Princess’s sake.”

“You aren’t honestly suggesting mutiny?” Killian asked, shocked.

“Aye, I am. For years, we’ve been living a way that Liam would have despised. Just because we didn’t want to sail under a crown didn’t mean that we wanted to be complete scourges of the sea which is exactly what has happened under your eldest brother.”

Shultz’s gaze shifted towards the sea as he let out a deep sigh. “We were all hurting so much when Liam died. We were filled with so much anger and pain that piracy seemed like the only logical answer, but the Captain has gone down a much darker and sinister path. This whole thing with Emma is just…” Shultz shook his head, not wanting to finish the words.

“None of the original men signed on for this. We knew that there may be some bloodshed in our paths, but there was also a code to spare the innocent, _especially_ women. In recent years, there has been an increase in bloodthirsty men joining our ranks who do unspeakable things and force others to keep their mouths shut due to ‘ _brotherhood’_ . I _know_ that there are men who want out, and before it was an acceptable choice. But now, the original crew are staying on not so much out of loyalty to your brother's name, but only for fear of the Captain’s wrath. They don’t know what he’d do.”

Killian felt his gut twist in his stomach. He hated hearing the words leave Shultz’s mouth, but he knew them to be true. Liam would be devastated to see what they have become. He hated how Damien was tainting Liam’s memory.

Killian was quiet as he looked out to the calming waves of the ocean that had brought him comfort in the past. He wished Liam was by his side to lead him down the right path; then again, if Liam was here, then this whole situation would have been avoidable. They would have never become pirates, and maybe Damien would be different.

Killian wasn’t sure how long he was standing there in quiet contemplation, but it was Shultz to break the silence.

“He’d forgive you, ya know.”

Killian didn’t need any confirmation to who Shultz was referring to.

“I know…” Killian said barely above a whisper as he thought about Liam. “I’ve accepted that I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Emma’s safe--which includes abandoning Damien--but the idea of fighting him head on is difficult to think about.”

“Look, maybe there’s a chance that you two could escape, but if we’re being honest, I think you know it’s doubtful as well.”

Killian gave his young comrade a slow, somber nod knowing he was right.

“Get me a list of names. Only talk to the men that you know a hundred percent would be on our side. Tell them that they’ll only be needed as a last resort. I still want to see if we can make it out on our own accord to avoid any bloodshed or having Emma hurt in the crossfires.”

A smile crossed Shultz’s face as he listened to Killian. “You know you sound a lot like Liam right now. He was a strong fighter, but never made that his first option.”

The words brought reassurance to Killian. In all the years he had been first mate to Damien, Killian never thought to take over his position, not once, but now? It may be the only way out. He needed to rise to the role of Captain; he needed to do it for Emma.

Slowly, more and more men began trickling out above deck to greet the salty air after finishing as much food and ale as their bodies and rations would allow. Both the men knew that they wouldn’t be able to talk openly anymore.

“I’ll talk to the men and deliver the names to your room before daybreak,” Shultz said with a quick nod and dispersed before some of the crew approached where they stood at the helm.

Killian was more than willing to hand off the wheel to the helmsman, but he didn’t want to appear eager. All he wanted to do was find Emma. 

He just wanted to hold her in his arms until he knew that her safety was guaranteed. One way or another, whether it was around his brother or through him, Killian was going to make sure that Emma made it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too many chapters left (it’s not actually going to be 30, i just didn’t know how to say it was incomplete without doing that and wanted to give enough chapter space). Don’t worry, won’t be as long of a pause till the next chapter.


End file.
